


You've Got IronMail

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Lovers by mistake, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Online Dating, Online Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony Stark's big secret has him looking online for his next relationship, falling for someone who was a lot closer than he thought.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 145
Kudos: 349





	1. BackInBlack

The first thing you need to know about Anthony Edward Stark, was that he led a very secret life. He kept his personal thoughts and feelings to himself. In front of people of course, he was the strong, powerful and brave type. But inside of him was completely different to how the world saw him.

He had to portray himself in a certain way to get the power and respect he desired. You may say it was selfish, the reason why he needed the status, but in reality it was a sad reason. Tony Stark was not a happy person, inside he was still incredibly broken from all of the things in his life, and to have people look up to him and love him, even in just a celebrity way, helped him to keep going. He got more support from strangers than he did from himself. 

In his private life, Tony had been going through an evolution of sorts. After his amicable divorce from his ex-wife Pepper, he discovered within himself that he likes men. He was incredibly attracted to men, in fact, he had thought about it for years but nothing came bubbling to the surface until he was finally single again and able to explore those feelings.

It wasn't an issue, Tony just wasn't out. Only he knew about it, and sometimes he wondered if he should come out publicly, or at least tell his friends. But Tony didn't like the idea of feeling open and vulnerable, and he was sure he would blow his top if someone dared to target him for it.

No. It was better kept to himself for now. Maybe until Tony found himself a nice partner, one who didn't want him for his money or for Iron Man, but one who just wanted him.

So there he was, sitting at his desk at 11.37pm, staring at his computer. Tony was debating whether to sign up for one of those ridiculous dating sites. He knew what type of people he could meet, but he also wanted to give it a try. He was dying to give his new feelings a whirl, even if it was to some stranger online who'd never know who he was.

"Username…" Tony said to himself as he tried to think of one that wasn't a dead give away. ' **Iron-Man** ' was way too obvious. ' **YouKnowWhoIAm** ' was too ominous. 

Finally he settled on; ' **BackInBlack** '. That was perfect. He soon created his account, leaving the picture blank to begin with. He had no idea what to put in there, because the first person to see his face would freak out and tell everyone. 

Tony scrolled down his photos and finally found one of him in a suit, where he cropped out his face, so he used that one. He clicked on his profile and decided to fill a little out, as much as he could without giving too much of him away.

_'I'm new to the online dating world, and I am still in the closet. Looking to meet someone like-minded. I'm well-off, incredibly intelligent and as you can see, I look amazing in a suit._

_I live and breathe science and technology, Chinese food, classic rock music and I run a pretty great company. I'm looking for something great, and I hope I can find it.'_

God that was pathetic, right? He knew he could do better but it was getting late and nothing was actually going to come from this.

And believe me when I say that his inbox started buzzing. There were tons of weird messages coming through, and a few people who just sent pictures of an unsavoury kind instead of an initial greeting.

Although Tony was new to this, he knew what he expected. He wanted someone who wasn't just about sex, but had something to him. Good conversation. Intelligence. Able to keep up with him. And of course, hot as fuck. 

He browsed through the website for forty minutes, yawning as he struggled to find anyone worth talking to. That was until the second before he hit delete account, anyway. 

**BoyGenius** wants to chat…

Tony looked at his watch and shrugged, he at least wanted to hear what his man had to say to him. He accepted the request and loaded up the chat.

  
 **BoyGenius** : ' _Hey there, I know you probably get messages from everyone, why wouldn't you? I don't expect to get a reply, but I thought, why not shoot my shot? I'm new to all of this also, so I'm super proud of us both for trying. I love science and technology too, that's actually what I'm studying! And Chinese food is definitely superior so I agree with your choices. I don't want to waste your time, but I just wanted to say hi. So uh, hi.'_

Tony read over it with a little smile, this guy seemed to be okay. In fact, it was vastly different from all the other weirdos that had messaged him so far. He clicked onto the man's profile and had a little look.

BoyGenius' picture was his bare chest, and damn he looked fucking cute. He had abbs and the most perfect glow on his skin. Of course Tony wished he could see his face, but right now, he could deal with that. He noticed that this person seemed to be a little younger than him… okay a lot, but you have to be over 18 for the site, so he took his chance.

  
 **BackInBlack** : _'Hey! I was just about to deactivate when your message came through. Thank you for 'shooting your shot', it's nice to meet you. That sounds interesting! Tell me about your studies?_

_You're not wasting my time. You seem to be the only person on here who doesn't want to send inappropriate photographs as a hello._

_You can call me Anthony, what can I call you?'_

  
He tapped on his desk as he sent the reply. Seemingly BoyGenius had the chat up because it changed to 'read' the moment he sent it. Tony took this time to browse his profile.

Under his about, he wrote, "Legal age, I love Science and working with robots and machines. I also love Star Wars! I'm trying my best to just figure out life, so hopefully things will work out."

BoyGenius sounded to be quite a different person than what he was expecting to find. And quite honestly, he wouldn't mind talking to him for a while longer. 

  
**BoyGenius** : _'Wow! You replied :) I'm glad you didn't deactivate, you're the only other science nerd I've come across._

_I am currently studying at Cornel Tech. So I'm pretty serious about it, I've always been good at science throughout school and I'm planning on one day working at my dream job. It's probably stupid but, I've wanted to work there all my life._

_I get TONS of people sending nudes! What's wrong with conversation first? I don't know, maybe apps like these are supposed to be hookup only. But I quite enjoy talking to people._

_Nice to meet you Anthony! You can call me Benjamin.'_

  
The older man couldn't help but think that this guy might be mature for his age. Still, he wanted to know exactly what this man's age was. He took a few minutes to type out his reply.

  
 **BackInBlack** : _'I did! The same to you._

_Cornel Tech is a great place to study, I hope you're enjoying it. I know some people who have been there and they love it. Try your hardest and stick to it, it'll be worth every moment._

_Okay, now I'm curious. What's your dream job? Astronaut? Nasa? Building robots for the CIA?_

_I completely agree, I feel like discussions make the connection better, thus making the end result more meaningful. Maybe I'm just old._

_Nice to meet you too Benjamin._   
_Let's cut to the chase a little, just because it's kind of the elephant in the room. I'm 47 years old, and I live in NYC. That is really me in the picture, but I'm kind of scared to show my face until I've established a connection with someone.'_

  
Tony yawned, his eyes starting to get tired. So he downloaded the app onto his phone and closed the laptop, getting ready for bed as he waited on a reply. He stood, brushing his teeth and thinking about tonight.

Maybe this conversation would lead to nothing, but for one thing, he was 1. Dead proud of himself for being brave enough to take that step, and, 2. Kind of weirdly excited about how this could play out? 

He had flirted with women for years and was a total pro at it, however, men were new. You don't flirt the same, it was a completely different approach which Tony had to learn. 

Tony crawled into bed and watched for a reply to come through. Ding!

  
 **BoyGenius** : _'Oh I love it. Sometimes I feel like they treat us like we're idiots, but apparently I'm further on than everyone else. Not trying to be braggy…_

_Promise not to laugh? Ever since I was young, I wanted to work at Stark Industries. It's sort of been my goal, and I've been working super hard. I don't know if I have what it takes, apparently it's really hard to get in there. I just have to prove myself._

_I'm 20, living in NYC too. I understand, you don't have to explain. I've got the same issue. That's 100% me in the photo, I really don't mind at all about our age difference.'_

  
20 wasn't that bad at all. Old enough to know who he is and what he wants. The real thing that stood out to Tony was how the younger man seemed to really love his company. And it wasn't like Benjamin was sucking up or anything, because he had no idea who he was speaking to. In fact, that made Benjamin so much more interesting. 

And the kid was smart too, smarter than all his peers at Cornel Tech. Tony was starting to thank his lucky stars that he didn't deactivate. 

  
**BackInBlack** : _'Not bragging, that's actually pretty cool. I respect that a lot._

_Why would I laugh? Stark Industries is a very respectable company, I've heard lots of good things about that too. I bet you have what it takes to get in there._

_I don't mind about the age difference between us either. 20 and 47 isn't the worst._

_I really like talking to you, maybe we can continue this? If you want to, I can give you my cell number?'_

  
It was a high risk asking that question. And yeah, of course Tony had two phones. One for work related things, where everyone had that number, all the avengers, and his fancy friends etc. But he had a private phone where really only Pepper called, and he kept his gay life on that one.

  
 **BoyGenius** : ' _Really?! Thank you. Stark Industries would be amazing. I really appreciate you saying that. I would love your number, that would be great. It's getting kinda late, so let's swap numbers and head to sleep, I've got to get up for classes tomorrow, but I am really enjoying talking to you.'_

  
 **BackInBlack** : _'You are most welcome. (917) 295 - 3000. Give me a text whenever you want, I'm looking forward to hearing from you Ben. I'm enjoying your conversation too! Sleep well and kick ass at College tomorrow.'_

  
Within forty five seconds, Tony received a text from Ben, which made him very nervous in a good way, because Ben seemed to really want to talk to him. Of course, this was nerve-wracking as all hell, Tony had no business hitting on a 20 year old. But this was new, exciting, legal and a new adventure that he couldn't wait to embark on.

  
 **Unknown** \- _'This is Ben! I hope you have a good night's sleep, speak to you tomorrow hopefully?_

  
 **Anthony** \- _'Hey Ben, you too! Definitely speak tomorrow. Sweet dreams.'_

  
He quickly saved Ben's number into his phone and cuddled up under the covers, snuggling into a pillow and feeling a nervous sort of happiness inside him. 

Tomorrow Tony had to get up and go to some meetings, then dinner with Happy before he could sit back and relax, but he hoped that things would be less lonely now he had someone to talk to. 

It didn't dawn on Tony until he was drifting off to sleep that he was being entirely unfair to Benjamin. Tony came with a warning sign, he was broken. His insomnia and anxiety, his panic attacks and depression. God. How the fuck could he ask a 20 year old to put up with the sleepless nights and / or nightmares? Or the fact that he doesn't trust so easily. 

He was sure that he didn't deserve love, but this was just a conversation. There was no way he could end up falling in love with a stranger online. Was there?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, others will be longer.

When Tony woke up to his alarm, rock music played loudly around his room, hyping him up for the day. He rolled out of bed with a grunt, heading to the shower to get ready.

As he stood under the burning water, he couldn't help but smile, thinking about what sort of life he was heading for now. When he hoped out, he texted Ben, before getting ready for the day.

**Anthony -** _'I hope you smile today.'_

**Benjamin -** _'Your text made me smile. I hope you smile too, I bet you have a nice smile. Can't wait to hear all about your day.'_

Tony texted him back quickly before heading off to meet his best friend.

**Antony -** _'You made me smile. I can't wait to finally see yours. I'm off to lunch after a few business meetings, it's always busy being me. How is your day? I'd like to know a lot more about you Benjamin.'_

\---

When he got to the restaurant, Happy was already there and enjoying a drink. He had also ordered one for Tony which was sitting waiting for him. Stark smiled as he approached, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Hey! How are you?" Happy greeted him, putting his own phone away.

"You know me, always busy. How about you?" 

"Never a bad day. Well… not anymore." Happy told him. He then went into tell Tony all about his new relationship and how well everything was going. 

Tony loved the fact that Happy was finally getting what he deserves, a nice life with someone to love him. But he couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous, and in the back of his head he was just itching to tell someone, tell Happy exactly what was inside… but something stopped him. 

Happy continued to talk through the first half of their meal. "How about you?" He asked him, "Is there anything new in your life?"

Tony paused, thinking about it. But he cowarded out. He shook his head and shot him a friendly smile. "It's all the same with me," he told him. "Business as usual with little else involved." He chuckled.

"Nothing new with dating or anything?" Happy questioned as he took a drink. "I mean you haven't dated anyone since the divorce."

Stark shrugged, "I'm not really feeling ready for that sort of thing right now. Is uh...is Pepper dating anyone?" 

Of course he wanted her to be happy, but he was hoping she wouldn't have moved on so fast, you know? It's kind of a big blow to the ego if your ex wife is already with someone else before you've been able to.

Happy sucked in a hasty breath and nodded, pursing his lips. "Yes… she's got a boyfriend. They seem kind of serious? He's a totally different kind of man from you."

Tony raised his eyebrows, he could feel his phone vibrate through his jacket pocket. "Serious, huh? Well good for her. What is he like?"

Happy pulled a face, "He's alright," he shrugged. "Nothing interesting to me but she really likes him, he makes her laugh a lot."

Stark pulled out his phone and held it in his hands. "I can't tell you how great it is to share my best friend with my ex and hear all about her wonderful new life." He sighed, looking up to Happy sadly.

"Hey, you'll get there too." Happy comforted him, 'It's different for everybody."

Tony grunted, "At this rate, you and May _and_ Pepper and whatshisface will be married before anyone will ever like me again. If Peter gets married before me I'm done."

Happy laughed in reply, "Between you and I," he said quietly, "Peter hasn't even brought someone home yet, you'll be fine."

Stark nodded, as they continued to eat. He lay his phone on the table and tried to fight the urge to check it. 

"Tony, why don't you think you'll ever be happy with someone?"

Tony shrugged, "Because the only person who's ever loved me, divorced me. I'm not exactly the poster boy for good and healthy relationships." He explained. 

"I promise you, you'll find yourself a nice woman who's ten times better than anyone else. Someone who can't wait to talk to you all the time." 

"Here's hoping!" Tony faked a smile as he finished his food. 

Happy excused himself to go to the bathroom and it was the perfect time to check his phone.

**Benjamin -** _'You sound very important! College is good, slightly repetitive though. I was thinking the same thing, maybe we could ask questions and answer them? I'm really new at this._

_My favourite colour is red, I love dogs and doing things to help random people. I don't have many friends and family, but those I do have, I love. I have insomnia which gets hard, and sometimes I have flashbacks to some bad things. But, things keep getting better now.'_

Tony had to admit. He LOVED that Benjamin was being so open with him, that he could just lay everything out like that. 

**Anthony -** _'I'm kind of important. I'm more of an image than a real person to a lot of people. Yes! Ask me anything and I'll tell you the truth._

_My favourite colour is also red, and yes dogs are the best. I wanted one but my ex-wife was allergic. Oh, I'm a divorcee, I probably should have told you. I hope you're not put off by that._

_Helping people is a wonderful trait, that's so pure. I don't have any family, but I have a few friends._

_You're automatically more interesting to me. I am insomnia too, and flashbacks. I'm equipped, also, with panic attacks and low self esteem. Again, I'm sorry if I put you off.'_

He placed his phone down on the table, screen up as he waited for Happy to come back. He couldn't help but keep his eyes on it until it lit up. Less than two minutes later, he received a reply.

**Benjamin -** _'I see you as a person. Yay! And the same to you. I'm not put off by the fact that you're divorced, I'm sorry to hear it though. Am I allowed to ask what happened?_

_You don't have any family? I'm sorry. My family died, so I'm with you there. It's horrible._

_You having mental health issues does not put me off at all.'_

Thank god! He was terrified that with his last text he was going to scare the nice younger man away. For some reason, Tony felt rather comfortable talking to this stanger about what had happened. 

**Anthony -** _'Thank god you still want to talk to me. Sure, well. She was a woman, and we were good for a while. As I started to realise that I like men, I started to pull away and she got distant too. It just fizzled out._

_My family died too, but I'm so sorry that happened to you, being so young. If you ever feel alone, I'm here._

_I'm glad to hear you say that.'_

\---

They continued to text each other throughout the next few days, getting to know everything about each other that they could without actually giving themselves away. No names of family members or friends, or specifics on where they live. They discussed all their favourite things, and the things they've always wanted to tell someone.

They both kept their Avengers lives away from it, so the background behind their mental health issues stayed shtum. But neither of them minded, everything was going perfectly.

It was midnight when Tony was trying to sleep when a flashback hit him. It was the worst one of them all. Sure, he had been through so much pain and disaster, but this one was the worst.

The day he lost Peter. His young protegé begging for help, wanting to stay. The fear and sadness in his eyes as he gripped onto him for dear life. 

Tony couldn't breath, he was hit with misery and pain. A lump formed in his throat as his body temperature rose, his eyes clenched shut as he rolled around in his sleep. His chest was tight. 

He couldn't stop it. He couldn't save Peter. Peter never deserved any of this. In his vivid dream, Peter dusted in his arms, and left Tony crying in his sleep.

He woke up with a gasp, clutching his chest as he breathed like a mad man, tears streaming down his face. This was the one memory he could never get over. 

Suddenly he felt awful. Like he wasn't doing enough for Peter. They hadn't spoken in a while. As Tony tried to calm himself down, he worried how he would feel if Peter disappeared again, and if Tony hadn't tried to strengthen their relationship. 

Heading to the bathroom he splashed his face with cold water and got himself a drink before bed, cuddling up in bed again with his bedside lamp on. Tony grabbed his phones and texted two people.

**Tony -** _'Hey Peter, I know we haven't spoken in a while. I hope I didn't wake you. Are you free tomorrow? We haven't spent a lot of time together, and I know it's due. I miss your stupid questions. Come by the lab in the morning, we can spend the day.'_

**Anthony -** _'So I tried to sleep and I ended up with a horrible flashback. You ever wake up crying? I have to admit, it's not fun. I hope you're sleeping well and having nice dreams. Speak soon.'_

He didn't really expect any of them to message him back, being ridiculously late. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Tony's heart was racing fast, he just wanted these flashbacks to end.

Suddenly one of his phones vibrated, and as he read the first text, his second phone vibrated.

**Peter -** _'Hey Mr. Stark! That's okay, I know you're busy. I was up, don't worry, just turning on the TV before bed. I can't wait! I'll be there at nine? I'm so glad you've finally asked me to come over. I miss you too, Mr. Stark! Try to get some sleep, I know you don't like to sleep, but you need it. See you tomorrow?'_

**Tony -** _'Sounds good, Pete. Nine is perfect, I'll try to sleep. You too kiddo. See you then.'_

He switched phones to read Ben's text.

**Ben -** _'God I'm so sorry! I have a routine when I have bad nights, maybe it'll help you? I'm just heading to bed, I was studying so you didn't wake me. Talk to me, tell me how you're feeling.'_

**Anthony -** _'Don't you have classes tomorrow?? Sure what's your routine? I feel awful. I just want to curl up and cry.'_

Tony knew that Ben was okay with talking like this. They seemed to be of the same understanding where during the night, you can be as open as mental health as you need to be. Night time was always the hardest.

**Ben -** _'I have special classes tomorrow. A one on one with a different sort of teacher. But, I'll be fine. It sounds stupid but I put the Tv show Frasier on in the background. It's quiet, it's funny, it's like free therapy. I definitely suggest that you put it on to sleep to. Please don't cry. I want you to smile."_

He'd heard of Frasier before but he'd never seen it, so he picked up the remote and turned on his tv, trying to find somewhere to watch it. Fuck it, he was a billionaire, he bought all the seasons and pressed play 

**Anthony -** _'Special classes, eh? Aren't you a clever one? I've put Frasier on now. Here's hoping it helps. How about I cry a little and then smile?'_

Tony listened to the show as he lay down against his feathered pillows, wishing he had someone there beside him to cuddle away his sadness. It was actually pretty good. Old, but good. 

Soon he felt really relaxed as he checked his phone for the last time tonight.

**Ben -** _'Oh yeah, I'm a regular Boy Genius. I'm watching it too. Sleep well Anthony, and text me tomorrow, it's going to be okay. I promise you. If you need to cry, cry. But you're wonderful, so smile too.'_

Tony did smile, and then he drifted off to a better sleep than he had before. He had two people to live for that last week he wouldn't have thought about, but now, he wasn't ever going to let them down.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Tony got himself up and dressed for 8.45, ready for Peter to turn up. He was kind of nervous for alone time with the younger man as they hadn't really done this in so long but it was something he really wanted.

Out of everyone who came and went in his life, Peter always loved him and thought so much more of him. No matter how awful Tony may have treated him. Peter was sort of like a pet, he had a ridiculous amount of undying love and affection for Tony.

He checked both of his phones to see that both his protege and his…  _ flirtationship(?)  _ had texted him.

**Ben -** _ 'Good morning, I hope you slept well. Smile and continue to be the amazing you that I know, speak soon.' _

**Peter -** _ 'Hey! I'm on my way, I bought us donuts! Hope you're still up for today! See ya soon!' _

Tony chuckled and shook his head, Peter was such a goofball. He didn't need to text him back because they'd be seeing each other soon, but he texted Ben back.

**Anthony -** _ 'Good morning, Sunshine. Frasier helped, thank you so much. You make me smile. Speak soon. Have a good day with your special classes!' _

Tony put both his phones in his pocket. He didn't want Peter to know about his private one and feel left out, but he wanted to be near it if Ben was going to text him.

He took the next ten minutes to work out a little, doing pull ups in the living room as Peter walked in the door.

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter greeted him with a grin.

Tony did one more before jumping down and turning to see him. "Hey kid! How are you?" 

"I'm good! I brought donuts, I did text you about it. What do you want to do today? We could work in the lab or we could cook and catch up or we could -" 

Tony held up his hand. "Pete, stop." He smiled at him, knowing how eager the younger man was just to spend time with him. Tony had forgotten how much Peter looked up to him, and how their relationship was like some awkward rollercoaster ride. It never had a level of normalcy to it, but it needed it now.

They were both adults, and Peter was one of the only people he really had in his life.

"Let's have some breakfast, we can chat. Head down to the lab and tinker about for a bit, and then head out to lunch? We could even come back here and just talk afterwards?" He suggested.

Peter looked incredibly confused, furrowing his eyebrows and tilting his head. His voice came out as extremely worried. "Mr. Stark… you  _ never _ want to spend this much time with me… are you… are you dying?"

Tony shook his head, "Not dying, kid. I want us to have a good friendship, are you okay with that? Because if you don't want to anymore, I understand if you've grown out of me."

The younger man still looked cross as he shook his head, "Of course not, Mr. Stark! You're like, my favourite person!" The moment Peter said that he turned red with embarrassment, "Uh… I mean, that I haven't grown out of you at all."

Tony chuckled, "Well that's good then. Come on, bring the donuts down to the lab and we can start our day." He patted Peter on the back and they headed down the elevator to the lab.

Once down there, they both sat down at Tony's desk and began to make their way through the donuts. Tony leaned back in his chair as he crossed his legs, focusing on Peter. 

"So, kid. What's new?" He asked as he ate. 

Peter looked up at him and shrugged, crumbs on his face. "Not much, just been studying and helping May out. I sometimes take some shifts with her for extra money. Apart from that I'm just plain old boring Peter."

"You've never been plain or boring, kid." Tony informed him. "But that's good, keeping work and study going. Do you have yourself a girlfriend yet?"

The younger man nearly choked on his food, coughing as he hit his chest. He took a few moments to calm down before he answered. "Uh. No, not yet. But, there is this  _ girl _ who I sort of like. I think  _ she  _ likes me back, so only time will tell." 

Tony smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Look at you! Work, college, internship coming back on and a girlfriend on the way!" He nudged him with his foot.

"Wait, are we bringing back the internship?!" Peter asked excitedly. "We haven't done that in ages! Why the change?!"

"Well," Tony took a deep breath in. "I am sure that you're aware that everyone else is either dead or countries or worlds away, so we've only really got each other. Of course, you have May and I have Happy, but we haven't got much else, you know?"

Peter nodded, his smile still there but not as wide. "I understand, it sucks that everyone's gone. I wish I could see them all again."

Tony uncrossed his legs and leaned against the table towards Peter. "Me too, but we have each other. And somehow you and I are both alive, even after we died. So, let's be a team."

The younger man's eyes practically lit up, looking like he wanted to cry with happiness. "I'd love that," he replied. "Me and Tony Stark, a team."

Tony nodded, "Yeah. So… are we good with that? Promise not to do anything stupid and get ourselves killed?" He shot him a warm smile.

Peter nodded, "I promise. You have to promise too or it doesn't count!"

"I promise, kid." Tony told him, "Come on, let's get some work done. And then you can pick what we do for lunch."

They got to work on looking at different designs that Tony had come up with for new technologies, and Peter spent a good few hours helping him come up with improvements and different ways of doing it. 

At 11.44, Peter headed off to the bathroom, and as he did, Tony got out his phone to text Ben.

**Anthony -** _ 'Hey sunshine, work is going really well. I have some promising work coming up soon, very much enjoying it. How are you? Tell me about your day! I'm very excited to hear about your special classes.' _

He held the phone in his hands as he watched the door for Peter coming through. Tony was super excited to speak to his fancy man, finding out whether he was thinking about him or not. Okay, so it's going a little into something like a teenage crush, but he loved it.

**Ben -** _ 'Hey! I was just about to text you! Oh I'm so glad! I'm having a great day too. My teacher told me that I am showing real promise, this is my favourite class!' _

**Anthony -** _ 'Great minds and all that. That's great! I'm so proud of you. Keep at it and I'll message you later, gotta get back to work.' _

He shoved his phone into his pocket again as he waited for Peter to come back, which he did 30 seconds later. 

"Mr. Stark, I was thinking we should go to this nice restaurant for lunch, it's not too expensive but I think you'll like it," he smiled as he skipped back into the lab.

"Whatever you want," Tony replied. Although he did quite like the idea of Peter calling him Mr. Stark, he wanted the kid to feel like an equal around him. After all, they didn't have many other people in their lives.

Of course that meant that Tony would have to stop calling him 'kid' but as long as he tries, that's all that matters.

\---

They headed out in Stark's car towards the restaurant that Peter had suggested, and as they drove, Peter was humming a tune. 

"So this place we are going to," Tony started, "Any particular reason we are heading here? It's a little far out. I think we've passed over two hundred restaurants,"

Peter looked over at him and then back to his window. He looked like he had something to say but he didn't know how to say it. "I uh, I guess I just like it."

Tony thought that was pretty weird, he knew that there was another reason lying underneath the surface, but if Peter didn't want to tell him then he didn't want to pry. Yet.

They arrived after ten minutes or so, pulling into the driveway. Peter was fidgeting slightly with his fingers as they walked inside.

Within ten seconds, they were greeted by an older lady who worked there, she had the biggest grin on her face as she pulled Peter in for a hug.

Tony noticed how happy everyone there was to see him. As she walked them through the restaurant to what she referred to as 'Peter's table', other members of staff greeted Peter.

The waitress took their drinks order and went off to fetch them as Tony looked around the room. 

The restaurant was quite nice, not quite up to Stark's rich and fancy standards, but it seemed like a friendly place. There were a few customers but not too many for the place to be noisey. Tony looked over at Peter who seemed really pensive, staring at a spot around the room.

"Pete -" Tony started, but was cut off by the waitress bringing over their drinks. She placed them down and smiled at Peter, ruffling his hair. 

"Here you go, Peter." She grinned, "Chin up."

Peter gave her a really lovely smile and thanked her. As she walked away Tony just  _ had  _ to ask.

"Okay kid. What am I missing? You seem so non-peter since we got here." Tony asked him as he took a sip of his coffee.

Peter clenched his jaw and stared down at the table, "It's stupid. This place just means something to me." He looked up at Tony with a weak smile.

"No. It's certainly  _ not  _ stupid. You look like you're about to cry and that concerns me. You're with me today, I'd like it if we were open with each other." The older man explained softly, but still with a level of seriousness to it.

Peter nodded, letting out a breath. He spoke slowly. "Okay, I'll tell you." He let his hands drop to sit on his lap. It sounded like as he was talking he was going to cry. "The reason why the older staff know me is because I used to come here with my parents, we came here for every celebration we had, and sometimes if I did really well in school."

The older man nodded, understanding exactly how the younger man was feeling right now. He just wished he had his own special place like this. 

"It's a lovely place, Pete." Tony smiled, "I take it that it means everything to you?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah. This was our booth. And I'd sit here with mom sitting next to me, so we could cuddle up during dinner." He smiled slightly, spreading his arm out beside him. "I loved it here. Me and May come back sometimes when she's not working, but sometimes I just come here alone and sit. I never really told any of my friends about it or even brought a non-related person here."

The older man listened intently, not realising how broken this kid in front of him actually was. "Why am I here?"

Peter looked up at him and then back down to his drink, holding it in both hands. "I uh. You mean a lot to me too. If my family were around, we'd be here together. I don't have any more chances with them, but since you came back… I have a second chance with you." He paused before he whispered his last statement. "My two favourite things."

Tony felt like he could cry, he watched as Peter's face went red. "Peter, that's really sweet." He started. But before he could carry on, the badly timed waitress came back for their order.

They had completely forgotten to look at the menu, but Peter apparently knew what he was getting.

"My usual please, Martha." Peter smiled before looking at Tony. 

The older man smiled and shrugged, "What the hell? I'll have his usual too." 

Martha took it down and went off to the kitchen as Peter giggled, "You don't even know what it is!" 

Tony raised his eyebrows and grinned, "So? You like it, this is all a part of the Parker experience!" He laughed, rubbing his chin and grabbing his coffee again.

"Pete, I'm really touched you brought me here." Tony spoke, catching Peter's eyes. "Thanks for letting me in,"

"No problem Mr. Stark!"

Tony raised his hand, "For the love of god, stop calling me that. My name is Tony, you've earned the right to call me that."

Peter's face lit up, "Seriously?! I can call you by your name?! Oh my god!" He exclaimed as he sat up slightly.

The older man chuckled, "Yeah, how about you try it out, huh?"

Peter couldn't get the huge smile plastered over his face off, "Okay… Tony." 

Tony laughed, "You look manic saying my name like that. But if it makes you happy then smile all you want,"

Tony's heart did weird things. Whenever he got close to Peter or they talked on a serious level, he felt like he was seeing a new, grown up side to him. They were so alike it was scary, and maybe it was because Ben was younger, or he was becoming more okay with his sexuality… but Peter made his heart nervous in such a great way.

\---

Lunch was really good, as it happens Peter's usual was a massive BBQ burger with curly fries and extra onions. It was messy, but Tony managed to not get any on his clothes. Peter however, managed to get it all over his shirt.

They headed back to the penthouse and Tony found Peter a shirt to wear, chucking it over to him to put on. As the younger man got changed in the bathroom, Tony sat down on the sofa and took out his phone to see if Ben had texted him back. It was so weird, as soon as he picked up his phone, he received a text.

**Ben -** _ 'I hope work continues to be good for the rest of the day. I'm having the best time, got a little sad earlier, but I worked through it. Speak soon!' _

Tony felt bad for Ben, being sad and not having him to talk to.

**Anthony -** _ 'If you're sad, text me okay? I want to be there for you. I'm glad your day is going well. So is mine, I think I'll be working a little while longer.' _

Okay so it was a little lie. He didn't want to tell Ben that he was actually about to sit on his couch at home and watch a film with a younger man beside him, just in case Ben got jealous. 

Then it dawned on him. Ben and Peter were the same age… and they went to the same college! Maybe they knew each other, as Tony was pretty sure they were learning the same thing. God. That's crazy! The guy he likes is Peter's age?! And what's more is that Peter still seemed super young to him.

He didn't want to tell Peter he was into men yet. Just in case Peter thought that all of this was him making a move. The last thing he wanted to do was make Peter uncomfortable around him or have his image of him tinted. No, he didn't believe that Peter could be homophobic, but he didn't know exactly how he felt about it. Tony didn't want to change their friendship.

Before he could think about this anymore, Peter came through, drowning in Tony's shirt as he sat down on the sofa beside him. 

Tony glanced over at him, noticing how young he still looked. Peter grinned at him back, "So what are we gonna watch,  _ Tony _ ?" He asked.

Tony chucked him the remote, "You pick! Whatever you want I'll be fine with it."

Peter made a noise of excitement as he cuddled into the sofa and turned on the TV, looking for a good movie to watch. He finally settled on a movie called Chef, and put down the remote. 

Tony's eyes found themselves slowly tracing the lines of Peter's face, his sweet little smile and those brown eyes. He started hoping that Ben looked like that, wouldn't that be something? Ben's body and Peter's face would make the best man. 

He wondered what Ben was doing, whether he was thinking about him too. As the movie played out, Tony kept trying to come up with a ruse to find out whether or not Peter and Ben knew each other.

"Peter?" He started slowly, not knowing exactly where he was going with this yet?

"Yes, Tony?" 

"How big is your course at Cornel Tech?" 

Peter scrunched up his face as he thought. "I don't know, it's pretty big. There's a few different classes within the course so I don't know everyone. How come?"

"No real reason. There was an application which came through from another student there who wanted to intern with me." Tony internally congratulated himself on such a fantastic and fast lie.

"Oh." Peter said quietly, suddenly dipping in mood. "So… are you going to… take them on?"

He began to pick at his fingers as he tried to pretend he was watching the film. Tony noticed how the younger man seemed to retreat into himself. He rested his elbow on the armrest and watched Peter.

"I just wanted to know if you knew him, and if you could tell me anything about his character." Tony told him as he continued to try and analyse him.

Peter leaned back against the seat, "Okay." He whispered, blankly staring at the screen. 

"Is it okay?" Tony asked.

Peter was silent, bringing his hand up to his mouth as he started to bite his nails. That must be one of his nervous ticks.

"Pete, do you not want me to hire another intern?" Tony put Ben aside for a second and worried more about how Peter was reacting, it was very unlike him to be insecure like this.

The younger man didn't answer, he just pulled his legs up and cuddled into them, staring in the same direction as before. 

"Peter, answer me?" 

"Why do you want another one?" Peter finally asked faintly. "Am I not good enough?"

Tony's heart fucking shattered. He was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. Was Peter that insecure that he was jealous of the thought of someone else working alongside him? 

"You are good enough. Talk to me, what are you thinking about?"

Peter shrugged, continuing to talk quietly with sadness as he spoke. "Do whatever you want. It shouldn't matter what I think. I just have my own issues." He sighed as he shut down. 

"Nope." Tony spoke authoritatively. "No chance are you shutting down on me like that." He reached for the remote and paused the TV. "You'll tell me exactly what's going on because we are equals now. You're not a kid, I need to know what's going on."

Peter stayed quiet for a few minutes, licking his lips and trying to get up the courage. "If you… if you get someone else in, you'll like them better than me." He confessed. 

"And you two will be close and do things together without me. I like being your only intern, because then it's just us. I don't like the thought of you bringing this new guy to my restaurant and ordering my usual without me." He covered his face with his hands, embarrassed and upset, he was breathing heavily, it looked like he was panicking a little.

Tony just stared at him with a frown, he didn't completely understand all of this. Not one bit. Peter was extremely fragile, which of course he had no inkling of at all. How could he ever bring someone to Peter's private spot? He'd never betray his trust like that. 

And liking someone more than Peter? That's crazy. But Ben… Ben was a different kind of relationship. It's like if he just went out and found someone new to love, but this time… it'd be someone Peter  _ knew _ . He didn't realise that it could affect Peter in any way.

And it shouldn't  _ really  _ matter, but it did to him. Hurting Peter was NOT on the cards. But he did want to be happy… surely Peter wouldn't mind him being happy? Right?

"Peter," he reached out and touched Peter's shoulder, making him jolt a little with surprise. "What on earth would make you think I'd like them better than you? There's no chance that I could have a stronger bond than what we have. Kid, we died in each other's arms." He squeezed Peter's shoulder for comfort. 

Peter shrugged, trying not to cry, "I like it being just us."

"Me too. But you know, it's not always going to be just us." He explained as he watched Peter look up to him sadly.

"It's not?" 

"No. You're gonna get a girlfriend and I'm gonna hopefully find someone, and we're going to have to share our time. They'll be our favourite person then." 

Peter closed his eyes and a tear fell out, he seemed to be carrying a lot more inside him than Tony could tell. He dropped his legs over the side of the couch, "Can I have a minute?" Peter asked quietly. 

"Uh… sure. Pick any bedroom you want, I have 5 spare ones."

Peter stood up and dragged himself down the hall, opening the first one he saw and closing the door. Tony's face was high on confusion, he couldn't stand to see Peter so miserable and especially when he couldn't see why. He tiptoed his way to the door of the bedroom and listened in. 

Tony stood with his back leaning against the wall beside the bedroom door. He could hear Peter sobbing in the other room. He must have been lying down on the bed because his cries were muffled.

That was the worst sound in the world, hearing Peter cry. Seeing Peter cry was just as bad. Peter should NEVER cry. And if Tony had it his way, he'd never cry again. 

How could someone care about him so much? Tony didn't even care about himself that much. Pepper didn't and they were married! But Peter, he had more stock in Tony's life and friendship then he realised.

**Ben -** _ 'Are you free to talk? I need you.'  _

Tony's shoulder slumped, two younger men who needed him and he couldn't do much. Fuck this.

**Anthony -** _ 'I'm here sunshine. What's wrong?' _

Ben's text came through pretty fast, like he had already written it. 

**Ben -** _ 'I have this best friend. And he's been in my life forever, but now he wants to leave. I'm never going to see him.' _

Tony closed his eyes for a second. He knew how Ben felt, losing friends was hard. He couldn't count how many people he'd lost himself. If he lost Peter now, he wouldn't survive it.

**Anthony -** _ 'Oh sunshine, I'm so sorry. Why does he want to leave? Fight for him, if he is someone who you really want in your life, don't let him go without him knowing what he means to you. I've lost too many friends, and I'm worried about losing another. Show him you care.' _

As he typed that, he thought about Peter. He had to  _ show  _ Peter how much he cared about him, that there's no way Tony could ever not have him in his life.

**Ben -** _ 'What do I do if he leaves? I can't bear it.' _

**Anthony -** _ 'Anyone who leaves you is an idiot. Go for it. Call him and tell him how you feel, I'm proud of you, sunshine, you can do this.' _

Tony put his phone away and knocked on Peter's door softly, opening it a little. "Hey. Can I come in?"

Peter sniffed and shuffled on the bed. "Uh. Sure."

The older man opened the door and stepped inside, looking over to see Peter curled into the pillows, his eyes and cheeks were red with tears clinging to them. His hair was a beautiful mess. Tony's heart did a flip as he watched the gentle younger man's face peer up at his. He stepped forward towards the bed and perched on the side of it.

Tony cleared his throat. "I don't really feel like I know what's going on in that spider mind of yours." He said softly, bringing his leg up on the bed. 

Tony let his hand go down and gently move the curlds from Peter's soft skin. "I really want to understand." He smiled warmly. "I need you to know that you're important to me… Pete, you're really special. And I always want you in my life. There's no getting rid of me."

Peter smiled slightly through his tears, sniffling. "But what if he's better than me?"

"I'm not going to bring in another intern, okay?" Tony said softly, stroking Peter's hair. "You're all I need there, it's just us. Team us, okay?"

Peter nodded and wiped his eyes. "You… you said that I'm special to you?"

"I did. And that's because you are, Pete. If I think about it. You're my best friend. Truly. That's  _ not _ going to change. Ever."

Peter sat up slowly, sniffling. "I'm worried about the future." He confessed. "I need to tell you what I'm feeling,"

Tony nodded, "You have the floor."

"Well," Peter peered up at Tony, nervous and scared. He was shivering as he started to speak. "I've wanted forever to be in your life, and now it's finally happening… you know?" He raised his eyebrows.

"And in the future, you'll… you're going to find someone and I'll find someone and our friendship, everything we've built will disappear." His bottom lip began to shake.

"You'll like her better than me, and blow me off to spend time with her." Peter's eyes looked down at the bed as he tried to stop himself from breaking. 

Tony licked his lips. "That's what happens when you get into a romantic relationship, Petie. Surely you know that."

Peter nodded. "May spends all her time with Happy." He whispered as he looked down at the bed. "Ned spends all his time with his new girlfriend. And you're gonna leave me too… and it'll just be me and Martha eating burgers alone... because no one wants me in their life!" He broke down into sobs, real, loud, overflowing sobs. His hands covered his face as he cried into them.

Tony pulled his arms around him for the first time in forever, holding him close against his chest. His heart hurt immensely as he watched his intern shake and cry into him, really painful cries filling the room. 

The older man hugged him tight. "Peter," he whispered. "I'm never going to leave you. If I fall in love again, I'm still going to see you all the time. I won't be working side by side with them, and I'll need my best friend around to wind down with."

Peter continued to cry into his shirt, soaking him through. Tony's heart was aching, he wanted to cry too. How could everyone treat Peter like he didn't matter?

Maybe what he had with Ben wasn't a good idea? Maybe Peter needed all of his attention?

"I don't know why May and Ned aren't making enough time for you, but I promise I will. I lost you once, kid. I can't go through that again. And if you don't invite me to Mary's Cafe and Restaurant every time you go, I will turn up there anyway. I got you on GPS. Two Peter usuals will be the order every time we go." Tony rubbed his back, calming him down. He needed Peter to know that Tony was not like everyone else.

"I'm not planning on leaving you."

The younger man's sobs softened. Sitting in his arms a little longer before taking a deep breath in and moving back. "I'm sorry for being a child,"

Tony chuckled, "You weren't. Peter, you're like me. You're broken, and sometimes you need to let it out." He smiled, wiping the curls from Peter's face. "I kind of like being open with you. Word to the wise though, don't cry like that in front of your soon to be girlfriend, it's a turn off." He joked, which made Peter smile a little and laugh.

The both of them headed back through and watched a few films together, talking about science, and then onto completing random things. It was one of those conversations which just escalated and went to a hundred different subjects. They both ended up falling asleep on the couch that night, completing forgetting about heading to bed or checking their phones. 


	4. Chapter 4

Four days went by after this where Tony and Ben had been texting each other non-stop, which was pretty big for both of them. 

Peter and Tony were at a good place in their friendship, and they vowed to spend a lot more time together. The older man began to understand how Peter and he were so much alike and needed the closeness between them. Like Peter, his parents were gone. And if Tony still had trouble at his age with it, then of course Peter would be having it worse.

As for Ben, it was really helpful that they both had insomnia. Luckily, when they couldn't sleep, they were both online to text and take them away from their dark thoughts.

Tony did feel guilty though, like for some reason, he was cheating on Peter. Which was an insane thought. 

This night in particular, Ben woke up after a nightmare and texted Tony straight away, who was luckily up and reading. They decided to watch one of Ben's favourite films simultaneously and text each other about it, sort of like a far away date night.

**Anthony -** _ 'So this is what made you realise that you like men, huh?' _

Tony watched the screen, he had seen this film ages ago when it came out. But he never took the time to  _ really  _ watch it and enjoy it. There were 3 of these films and they were so long, but god were they worth it.

**Ben -** _ 'Yep. I fell head over heels for Aragorn and I've never looked back. It was also one of my awakenings for my 'older man' thing.' _

Tony smirked, he really liked that his younger fancy liked older men. Especially because there was a little grey in his hair, and he didn't want him to be put off by it.

**Anthony -** _'I can see that. Aragorn's quite a handsome man. Was there anyone in real life that you've liked that way?'_

**Ben -** _ 'Yes actually. There was a man, a really, really good man. But he's straight and broken, and would never EVER take me seriously. So I'm getting over him and moving onto people who would actually want me as much as I do them.' _

Ben seemed like such a down to earth sweet man, who in the right mind wouldn't like him?

**Anthony -** _ 'Oh? Why wouldn't he take you seriously? Sounds ridiculous that he wouldn't be into you. But, I'm kind of glad because it means I get to talk to you. What's this guy like?' _

**Ben -** _ 'He was sort of a teacher, I guess. Much older, wiser, really really good looking. He's been in my life for so long but I think he looks down on me, so naturally I'm attracted. I don't know, it's hard to put into words. He'd probably laugh at me.  _

_ I really like talking to you, you get me in a way I wished he did.  _

_ What about you? Any guys take your fancy? I know it's fairly new for you.' _

Tony was grinning into his phone when he read that Ben liked talking to him. He loved talking to Ben too, it was like, someone just understood him and took the time to listen to him. Not because he had to or was begged to, Ben chose to be there and pay attention to him. It made all the difference in the world. 

**Anthony -** _ 'He sounds a little like me. Except I don't look down on you, I think you're wonderful. I feel like we get each other really well. Me? Oh, not really. No one in particular. I don't even know what I like, it's so new to me. But you… you're something special.' _

That was true, there wasn't really anyone he knew that opened his eyes. Some celebrities, some random dudes on the street. But he never even tried to look at his friends like that, it would be too weird. Though, in saying that, Banner was a really good looking guy.

**Ben -** _ 'You think so? I think you're special. Well, we know one thing for sure, you like younger, fit men. ;)' _

Tony chuckled as he typed out a reply. He wanted to know  _ more  _ in depth information about the younger man's life. About what he was into, but he wasn't sure if that was too fast or not.

**Anthony -** _ 'I do. Oh yes, you are definitely what I like. You look so soft and pretty, I wonder at what level we are allowed to talk? I want to ask you something kinda… more personal than we've been talking about.' _

Okay, he was really fucking nervous about the reply. He never knew where the line was or how far you had to go before you could have these conversations. By now if it was a woman, they would have slept together and gone their different ways.

**Ben -** _ 'I am soft and pretty. And I've been told I have the cutest eyes. You can ask me anything, just keep being respectful and I'll be fine.' _

Tony took in a deep breath. He always thought about what this man might look like, he had some ideas in his head and he really wanted to know. But he wasn't ready to show himself yet.

**Anthony -** _ 'I'd love to see your eyes one day. Well, it's about sex. I was wondering if you've ever had it before? I've never been with a man… but I've been with women, so. What about you?' _

It felt like Ben's reply took longer than all the other texts did to come through. He was so fucking nervous that he had gone way too far.

**Ben -** _ 'Just wait, Anthony. I've not had sex before, I tried to sleep with my ex girlfriend, and then I freaked out and had the whole gay realisation. She was NOT happy, but apart from that it's just been me, myself and porn.' _

PHEW! Ben was not weirded out by it at all. That was good news. He wasn't a prude. He liked all the same things. He has a hot body. And he wants to talk to him. How great was Ben?!

But did Ben think the same about him? Oh god he fucking hoped so.

**Anthony -** _ 'So if things work out really well between us… we could be each other's firsts. Not to be presumptuous or anything, I don't even know how much you like me?' _

He hated how goddamned insecure he felt and sounded right now. 

**Ben -** _ 'A lot. I like you a lot. Obviously it's a crush right now, but we haven't seen each other's faces which makes it hard to be more than that. But I'm glad I have you. And I'd love to meet you. Perhaps… perhaps we could talk more about what we think about each other.' _

Apparently the new Tony Stark blushed, he hadn't done that since he was a teenager. His cheeks went red as he thought about how young and fuzzy he felt. Ben was making him feel so… so alive.

**Anthony -** _ 'I like you a lot too. You get my science jokes and you're cute. I have loved getting to know you more and one day I'd love to meet you too. I am really attracted to your photograph, I know it's not as important because it's just your body, but it's gorgeous.' _

He hoped Ben wouldn't tell him to stop. He wanted to see how far their attractions went. He'd never gotten off to another real life man before, and he hoped to all the gods out there that Ben would want to do that with him.

**Ben -** _ 'You are? Maybe you'll want another one? If you do, send me a photo and I'll send you one back. You don't have to, but I'd really like to see what you've got under that shirt x' _

FUCK YEAH. His stomach fluttered with excitement as a smile spread over his face, thinking about it made him nervous in the best way. Ben wanted to see his chest… someone actually wanted to see it without knowing his name.

But then he began to panic, he had a scar. A very noticeable, easy give away scar.

**Anthony** \-  _ 'I've never done this before. But I'd love for you to see me. Give me two minutes to get a good one? And uh, I have a scar I'm a bit sensitive about. Do you mind if I have my hand over it? X' _

He didn't move until he got a reply. He was absolutely panicking over this. Tony completely forgot about this part when dating. Sure, he wanted to date and be with people, but his body is older and scarred and being untouched for so long he was incredibly shy about it. Tony Stark. Shy. Who knew this could happen?

**Ben -** _ 'Anthony, please don't feel like you have to. I will still like you if you don't do this. If you want to, then yes, cover up your scar, but I bet you're beautiful regardless of the scar X' _

Stark breathed in heavily as he prepared himself to read the text. When he did, he felt incredibly special. Ben really cared. So yeah, Tony was going to give him what he wanted. He stood up and flicked on the light, taking off his shirt and switching his phone to camera.

He then angled it so the lense got from his neck down to his PJ trousers, his toned and gorgeous full chest in shot. Of course, his palm was placed over his scar, not covering his nipples, because he wanted Ben to see them.

Nervously, he sent the photo, turning off the light and sitting in bed. He tapped away at his phone as he awaited a reply. 

**Ben -** _ 'Holy fucking shit. Are you real? Are you 100% that person? I feel like you're cat fishing me X' _

Tony raised an eyebrow.

**Anthony -** _ 'Catfish? What's that? Yeah, that's me, I just took it. You can reverse image search it if you want to be sure I'm not lying… uh, well, what do you think? x' _

What the fuck was a catfish? That ugly whiskered fish that lived in the sea? That couldn't be right. But he really wanted to know what Ben thought.

**Ben -** **_'_ ** _ A catfish is someone who pretends to be someone hot as hell when they are actually someone else. Using other people's photos. I trust you x _

_ Holy. Shit. You are HOT. Like… so… so gorgeous. I can't believe how strong and muscled you are… Anthony, you're wonderful. X' _

Tony read over that message five times. He screenshotted it so he could keep it forever, that was the nicest thing anyone had said to him in the longest of times. He couldn't remember the last time someone said something that nice to him. 

It made his heart feel light, his skin tingle. 

**Anthony -** _ 'Oh. Well, that's me I promise you.  _

_ I am? God no one has told me that in ages. Honestly Ben, no one has seen me like this in so long. You honestly think I'm gorgeous? x' _

**Ben -** _ 'Seriously? Anthony! You're fucking hot. You want to know how hot you are? You're so hot I am hoping you'll let me save this picture to get off to. So. GORGEOUS. I'm sending you one, right now x' _

Tony could hardly breathe. Screenshotted. Ben, this young, beautiful, smart man wants to get off to a picture of him? He was so excited just thinking about it that the next text came as a surprise. 

**Ben -** _ 'Here you go handsome x _

_ \- click image to download -' _

He clicked on the message and up came the most gorgeous photograph he had ever seen. Ben was lying down in bed, his briefs the only thing on his body. He was pale and muscled, with almost no hair. His pink nipples were hard and his legs stretched out. Of course, Tony couldn't see his face. But he didn't care.

Ben was fucking gorgeous. Tony stared at it for a few moments, gaping at the sweet little thing on the other side of the phone.

**Anthony -** _ 'Woah. Ben. You're art. You're just so… fucking pretty x' _

Tony stared at the photo as his mind went to the thing he missed most about his old life. He imagined what it would be like to be on that body, touching him and kissing him. Holy shit that would be amazing. He could feel himself getting hard, palming himself a little through his trousers. 

He missed this so much.

**Ben -** _ 'I am? You have my permission to keep it. And get off to it. If you want to. Can I? Please? x' _

**Anthony -** _ 'Do it now. Get off to me right now. And then I won't be alone while I get off to you x' _

This was happening. Hell. Fucking. Yeah. Ben's reply came through almost immediately. 

**Ben -** _ 'Already started. I'm touching myself thinking about your body, are you a top or a bottom? X' _

Tony whimpered as he let his hand slip into his trousers and let his fingers wrap around his cock, slowly massaging himself as he tried to text. 

**Anthony -** _ 'Me too. Top. You? Fuck, I wonder what you'd feel like x' _

He closed his eyes and pushed his trousers down completely, jerking himself off a little faster. When he wasn't texting, he was watching his screen, where the picture was lit up. Ben had such kissable skin, his nipples looked so tasty. He wondered how Ben would moan.

"Fuuuck," Tony moaned, biting down on his lip as he squeezed his cock.

**Ben -** _ 'I feel so tight, I'm a bottom. I would let you have me however you wanted, shit, feels gd x' _

Tony moaned again, thinking getting to be the first one to enter this younger man's tight virgin ass, fuck that's a pleasure that Tony was DYING to have. 

**Anthony -** _ 'I bet you are. I'd love that, tell me how it feels, what are you thinking? So good over here… fuuuck x' _

The older man was moving faster now, letting his thumb swipe over the slit as he bucked up into his hand. He hadn't touched himself for the longest time, he never felt it. But right now he felt like he could never go this long without it again. 

**Ben -** _ 'Thinking about riding u hard, omg i bet you're so big, I wanna cum. God, send me a photo of your cock? Please, here's mine x _

  * _Click to download -'_



Tony nearly dropped the phone as he tried to click and touch himself at the same time. He pulled his hand away to keep steady, ready to see his first intimate image of another man's cock. 

"Fuck me!" Tony gasped at the beauty that was before him. Ben's dick was a really good size, with those beautiful hands around it, god it was perfect. The tip was glistening with precum, and all Tony wanted to do was lick it up.

He quickly got a picture of his own large and thick cock, his fingers grasping around it, pleasuring himself. He felt so dirty, and he loved it.

**Ben -** _ 'Fuck! Shit I'm cumming!' _

Tony's cock must have sent him straight over the edge. If that wasn't hot, nothing else could ever be. He jerked himself off faster, bucking his hips up into his hand. He let his head go backwards as he neared his orgasm, thinking about that beautiful cock. 

"Oh… oh fuck…  _ Ben _ !" Tony moaned as he came into his hands, cum spilling over his fingers and abdomen. 

He waited a few moments to get his breath back before texting Ben.

**Anthony -** _ 'I just had a wonderful orgasm thanks to you. Thank you, beautiful. X' _

He closed his eyes and set his phone on his chest, trying to calm down. Tony was internally so proud of himself, he was slowly dipping his toes into his new life and feelings, exploring things and not letting his fear stop him from adventuring into what he wanted.

**Ben -** _ 'Me too. You're welcome, and thank you. Anthony, I like you so much. Please let's keep doing this. X' _

Tony didn't answer right away, he was cleaning himself off, but when he cuddled into the covers he typed a fast reply.

**Anthony -** _ 'Yes! Let's please continue whatever we are doing. I like you so much too. You're wonderful. X' _

**Ben -** _ 'Should we meet?' _


	5. Chapter 5

**Ben -** _ 'Should we meet?' _

Tony stared at the message for several minutes. Did he want to meet Ben? Yes. But not right now. Not while he was still figuring things out, while this was still just a crush, while Peter was in need of his attention. 

He didn't want to hurt Ben, especially after this amazing night. This night has been such a big moment for Tony, and hopefully for Ben too. But he couldn't start up something so fast. 

**Anthony -** _ 'I'd love to meet you, sunshine. But not right now, I need to go slower, is that okay? I really do want to meet you. It's just a lot right now, is that okay? X' _

Tony was worried that Ben would feel like he was being tossed to the side after the first proper intimate thing between them.

**Ben -** _ 'That's okay, I understand. It was a long shot when I asked anyway, I just felt a bit euphoric. It's probably a good idea to go slower xx' _

Yes! Tony was upgraded to two kisses. Hell yeah, he hasn't blown it yet. 

**Anthony -** _ 'That's okay, sunshine. Let's keep where we are now. And maybe we could meet up in a month or two? Xx' _

**Ben -** _ 'Perfect xx I'm sorry to spring that on you xx' _

Tony cleared his throat and sat up, he wasn't tired enough to sleep, so he switched the TV on and played Frasier quietly. 

**Anthony -** _ 'It's okay, it was a nice thought. I think when we first meet, I should bring you out on a nice date. Anywhere you want to go. I'm really glad we found each other, the days can get pretty lonely xx' _

He tapped on his phone as he watched Frasier and his brother attempt to understand basketball, trying to keep his mind off of how pathetic he sounded. It was lonely being him for the most part. Sure, he had Peter now, well, he had him before but it's better than ever. Tony wanted to focus on that friendship, he couldn't let it slip out of his fingers again.

**Ben -** _ 'That sounds amazing! I can't wait. I'm glad too, Anthony. I get lonely here too, but I have this best friend. Don't you have anyone? Xx' _

Of course he did. Peter. But he didn't know how to tell Ben about Peter without making him feel like Peter did about Ben. He didn't want to tell Ben that Peter was in his classes, just in case something happened. He had to be careful, especially because he wasn't out yet.

**Anthony -** _ 'I do, I have this best friend. We weren't always best friends. But we work together a lot and we get on really well xx' _

**Ben -** _ 'Does he know you like men? Xx I hope he's a good best friend! I wouldn't trade mine for the world xx' _

Tony sighed heavily. He knew he  _ should  _ tell someone in his life about his new found sexuality, but how?! Tony was this closed off guy who NEVER talked about his feelings, and wasn't one for big personal announcements. 

_ Hey everyone thanks for coming over also I'm attracted to cocks now, enjoy your champagne. _

Perhaps not. 

**Anthony -** _ 'He doesn't. You're the only person in my life who knows. Does your best friend know? Xx' _

**Ben -** _ 'No. I don't think he'd be okay with it if I'm honest xx' _

Tony furrowed his eyebrows.

**Anthony -** _ 'What do you mean? Is he homophobic? Xx if so, why are you friends with someone so against who you are?' _

Imagine being a young, gay man and not being able to tell the one person you trusted most because you're afraid of what they'd say. 

Wait.

Oh the irony.

**Ben -** _ 'I don't think he's homophobic, I know he's from a different generation and he's all about women. Like. All about women. I don't want him to suddenly change around me, you know? Like if he stopped hanging out with me because he thought I was going to hit on him or something xx' _

He could understand that. The feeling that you might lose your best friend is the worst, but it's just as bad as the feeling of not being able to just be who you are around them.

**Anthony -** _ 'That sounds hard. I hope if he ever finds out that he doesn't do that to you. You deserve to be accepted. You know… I think I might tell mine soon. I've never came out before… how do I do it? Xx' _

Fuck it! He wanted Peter to know, and it's not like he had to tell the whole world, or tell everyone he knew. But he wanted to say it outloud to someone he trusted and cared about. Perhaps Peter would be okay with it? He was, after all, one of the nicest fucking people in the world. Probably even too nice.

**Ben -** _ 'Thank you. Are you sure?! Yay! I'm so proud. You should definitely do it, only if you're ready. There's no right way to come out, I've not really done it yet. I told my aunt, but that's about it xx some do it with a party, some do a video, some people just sit down face to face and tell them xx' _

Tony thought about it hard. What's the best way to tell him? Parties were not in the plan. It's only Peter who would be invited anyway. Maybe sitting down with him and slowly explaining it to him would be enough?

God he was so nervous now. Just thinking about it brought a weird mix of anxiety and excitement. It was strangely emotional? Was it like this with everyone? The fear and the anticipation just by thinking about taking this advanced step was overwhelming to say the least. His foot was tapping as a nervous twitch as he replied.

**Anthony -** _ 'I'm sure but I'm nervous. I'm 99.9% sure he is going to be okay with it. I'm going to do it. I don't know when. But I will. Thank you sunshine xx' _

**Ben -** _ 'You're welcome:) I'm going to go to sleep now, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. You're gonna do amazing, there's no rush. Xx Goodnight xx' _

**Anthony -** _ 'Sleep well angel, thank you. Goodnight and sweet dreams xx' _

Tony closed his eyes and tried to think about how to tell Peter. As he thought about it, he ended up drifting to sleep.

\---

Two days later and it was still in Tony's brain. The decision to come out to someone in real life was huge, but he needed to. He HAD to get this off of his chest, and who better than the best friend who literally cried and the thought of not being enough to be in his life? Peter cared about Tony so much, and vice versa. 

So he waited until college was almost over and texted Peter.

**Tony -** _ 'Hey Pete, going to pick you up after college. You're coming to mine tonight for dinner, I'll be at the front entrance at four.' _

He really hoped that Peter didn't have plans already, because he was already in his car making his way to campus. His palms were sweating as he tapped on the wheel, trying not to overthink it too much.

Peter was known for being a good person. There was no way, no way in HELL that Peter wouldn't be okay with this. Hopefully. 

As he pulled into a space, he checked his phone for a reply, which only came through seconds ago.

**Peter -** _ 'Awesome! I'll see you soon! Just coming out of class now.' _

Time was drawing nearer. He had to keep himself normal for as long as he could, and not blurt it out the moment Peter entered the car. He wanted it to be more personal than that. For himself, he needed a good memory of him coming out to his first person. It HAD to be right. 

As he sat in his thoughts, the door opened and Peter slipped into the car.

"Hey Tony!" Peter greeted him with a grin. 

"Hey," Tony smiled back, starting the car up again. "How are you? How was your day?"

"Well - first we had -" as Peter went into a long story about his classes, Tony couldn't help but relax a little. Just hearing the younger man's voice put his fears to rest, this was Peter. Not some homophobic idiot, there was nothing to be scared about.

"How about you, Tony?" 

Tony chuckled, "You don't have to say my name that much." He glanced over at him before turning his attention back to the roads.

"I know but I like your name,  _ Tony. _ "

"Me too, that's why I chose it." Tony smiled as he brought them round a roundabout.

"Wait, you chose your own name? Did you, like, change it?" Peter was completely shocked at the thought that Tony may not be his birth name.

The older man laughed again, "It's short for Anthony, idiot." Tony informed him as they set off for the penthouse.

Peter was silent for a second, he must have been deep in thought. But Tony took that silence to mean he could tell Peter about his day.

"My day was pretty good, got tons of work done, came up with a new project for us." 

Peter grinned widely, "Is that what we're doing? You've got a super secret surprise project for us to work on tonight?" 

Only Peter would be excited to come out of technology college and head straight to a lab for more. 

Tony shook his head, "No. I do have a super secret surprise thing though, but you'll have to wait and see."

"Yay! I can't wait!"

\---

When they got back to the penthouse, Tony started acting a little weird. He offered to take Peter's jacket and put them away, and then directed the younger man to the kitchen. 

"Uh, so, what do you want to do for dinner?" Tony asked him, his voice almost giving away his nerves.

Peter looked a little confused and shrugged, "I don't mind, I thought the whole purpose of coming over was to eat? Do you have anything in that we could make?"

Tony was silent for a moment before he sprung into action, "Uh. Probably, let me check." He spun around fast and opened the fridge to look through it, "I could make some steaks? Steaks and stir fry?" He peered back at Peter waiting for a yay or a nay.

"Sounds perfect, Tony." He smiled, "Are you okay? You seem a bit scattered."

"Me?" Tony asked as he pulled out what he needed from the fridge and placed them on the counter. "No. I'm fine! Normal old me,"

That didn't convince Peter one bit, he looked rather amused as he watched Tony nervously make his way through the open kitchen and start to make food.

"Okay. Whatever you say," Peter smiled, "So best friend, I'm going to go steal some of your lounging around clothes, and then we can have dinner. Sound good?"

Tony just smiled and nodded at him before getting back to what he was doing. Peter walked out, and the moment he did, Tony had to get himself a glass of water to calm himself down.

Did everyone feel this overwhelmed coming out? Surely this was not normal? His skin was tingly and he felt really warm, he could hardly keep himself from showing how he felt.

This was gonna happen.

When Peter came back through, wearing his pajamas, the food was pretty much ready. Tony turned around to see the younger man walking about in his clothes, and it was actually kind of sweet? The older man noticed how everything was a little too big for him, and damn he looked adorable. 

Tony shook it off and they walked through to the lounge area and sat down on the sofa with the food on their laps.

"So what are we going to put on?" Peter asked him, "Anything in particular you want to watch?"

Tony didn't know exactly how he was going to do this, but he remembered there was no right way to do it.

"Uhm. There's this film I like, it's an older comedy about a guy who finds out through other people he's gay, its got Kevin Kline?" Tony nervously questioned him, slowly turning his head to see Peter's reaction.

"Oh! You mean In and Out? Yeah let's watch it!" Peter exclaimed as he got stuck into his food.

The kid already knew about it and wanted to see it, meaning that he wasn't against the idea of two men being in love. Cool. Excellent. This was going really well so far. Tony smiled slightly and they ate their food in silence as they watched the film.

After the plates were placed on the coffee table, Tony decided to try and find a way into the conversation. His nerves were going haywire inside of him.

"It's crazy how it took him so long to discover himself," Tony offered up. "I wonder how many other people don't figure out until later on in life."

"Actually, I think it's pretty common." Peter replied, "A lot of people don't realise until much later on in life."

The older man got more comfortable on the sofa, putting his head in his hands. "It must be hard." He sighed, watching the screen blankly.

"I think it's harder for people who've always lived one way and are suddenly another. My generation is a lot more explorative of these things," Peter explained, "Half the people I know are LGBT. Apart from Ned."

Tony raised an eyebrow, turning his head. "Really? Even MJ?"

Peter laughed, "Yeah, she and her girlfriend are pretty tight." He glanced over at Tony. "Honestly it's not a big scary thing anymore, it's becoming the new normal."

Tony breathed out heavily, the tension just fading away. He sat up and moved his phone from his pocket to the table, turning around to face Peter. He took a large breath in and looked him in the eyes.

"Pete, I uh. We need to talk." He bit his lip as he watched Peter start to look rather concerned, paying his attention to him rather than the tv.

"Are you… okay?" Peter asked slowly as he reached for the remote and turned down the volume. 

Tony held his breath for a moment and nodded. "I have to… I need to tell you something. And it's a secret. You can keep a secret right?"

Peter nodded, sitting up properly and listening intently. "Tony, you can tell me anything… you know that right?"

The older man was silent for a few moments and nodded. This was harder than he thought. He felt like he was going to cry as his eyes started to water a little. Tony focused on his breathing as he looked down at the sofa and licked his lips, preparing himself.

"Tony, you're scaring me," Peter whispered, placing his hand over Tony's. Peter's hand was soft against his, warming him up and giving him comfort. "Just tell me, it's okay. Do you need mental health help? Are you in trouble?"

Tony shook his head and placed his other hand over Peter's elegant one. He looked up at Peter, staring him straight in the eyes. Properly looking into him as if it were for the first time.

"I'm… I'm gay." Tony whispered, a tear exiting his eye and streaming down his face.

Peter's lips curved into a smile as he furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you crying about?" He said quietly, "This is great news!"

Tony was taken back by this reply. "Really? You… this is okay? You're not rethinking our friendship or think I'm joking?"

Peter laughed and sat forward, wrapping his arms around the older man for a hug. "You're such an idiot, Tony." He smiled as he hugged him tight. He stayed there for a few seconds before Tony hugged him back, closing his eyes and just relishing in the moment. The older man let his hand smooth around him and closed his eyes, melting into it. 

Peter was a really good hugger. It felt nice to have someone so close, it's been too long.

"I'm really proud of you." Peter told him sincerely, squeezing him tight. 

Tony didn't reply until they pulled away from each other, he couldn't help the tears just falling from his eyes. He looked utterly insecure as he attempted to talk this out.

"I uh… I wanted you to be the first to know, you know? Because you're my, you're my best friend."

Peter smiled and nodded. Again, it looked like he was thinking for a moment or two before he shook it off. "Tony, why don't you tell me about it? And before you ask again, this changes nothing between us. I mean, it's definitely a surprise because you're known for sleeping with every woman in the state, but, I don't have an issue with it at all." 

He let his fingers rise up and slowly wipe a tear from his mentor's chin. Tony shivered slightly from the touch.

He watched as Tony calmed down a little, breathing out heavily as he held Peter's hand again. "Thank you," he whispered, "It's kind of new. I've always been into men but, it's something I want now. It's more important to me now. It's uh, it's been hard."

Peter nodded, turning his hand over so their palms were together, he let his fingers entwine in the older man's. "I can imagine. Have you dated anyone?"

Tony shook his head, his eyes staring at their hands. "No. But there is someone, we've been talking for a while, he told me he likes me."

"Do you like him?" Peter asked, feeling utterly conflicted about his own feelings towards all of this. 

_ Tony Stark is actually gay! And the minute Peter actually attempts to move on and let himself fall for someone who could like him, and does like him, and he finds out the man he's been crushing on likes men too?! Just his luck. _

Tony nodded. "I do." He whispered. "I'm scared though, and I won't do anything if you don't want me to."

Peter's mouth gaped open, "What? Why would you say that?" He blushed hard in embarrassment, thinking that Tony knew about his crush.

"Because I don't want you to think I'm replacing you. The other day when you got upset over sharing me, that's why I've not let this go far, because I want us to stay the same." Tony explained.

The younger man nodded, "I understand that, believe me. And yeah, it might hurt me. I might get jealous, I might even call you up crying and call you an asshole for missing movie night to be with your new boyfriend. But that shouldn't stop you from being happy." He squeezed Tony's hand, "This is my problem, not yours."

Tony smiled at him and sat back on the couch properly, putting his arm around Peter and pulling him on for a half hug. "I'll never miss movie night."

Peter giggled as he reached for the remote and turned it up, "I'll have to find some other reason to call you an asshole then."

Peter couldn't help but think about Tony's new man, and his mind kept replaying the words; 'why wasn't it me?'


	6. Chapter 6

They sat together like that on the sofa for a while, watching their movie both comfortable and happy. It wasn't until after the film was over that Tony decided he needed to clean up. He piled the dishes and brought them through to the kitchen with the goal of fetching them both a drink.

Peter felt internally conflicted. It was like an overwhelming sense of heartache taking him over and breaking him down. He had been obsessed with Tony, he always had been! Let's face it, that man was pure sex. He was charming and alluring, gorgeous and powerful. It wasn't just the sex, but Tony was everything that Peter had ever looked up to, wanted to be, and most of all, wanted to love.

Tony Stark had way more to him than any single piece of art that was out there. He was complex, and broken, and by GOD was he beautiful. Each layer of him filled with interesting and enchanting moments and secrets. The man wasn't just a man, he was a god. There wasn't just  _ something  _ about him that enchanted Peter, there were a million somethings.

Like the way he smiled or laughed, his face would light up. There were little smile wrinkles by the side of his eyes, and Peter loved each one of them more than he loved himself. Tony would randomly hum or sing to himself as he worked in the lab. It was beautiful, his voice was nothing less than enchanting. 

Peter loved when the older man outsmarted everyone in the room, a lot of the time people didn't even realise that he was as intelligent as he was.

All those moments when Tony created things, fought in battles, built things, joked around, explained things, talked… walked?! Everything about him was a mix between beauty and pain. 

He was an artwork.

But… Peter had believed for so long that Tony was straight and he spent forever forcing himself to move on from him. It was hard and horrible and it kept him up at night. 

The feelings never really left, how could they?

Now there was someone else. Someone he liked, someone he really thought he could have something special with. But Anthony wasn't real.

And now Tony comes out and says that he is gay? How is that fair on Peter's heart?! Before Peter could even offer up his little spider heart on a silver platter, the man of his dreams confessed there is already someone else.

Falling in mutual love with Tony was a fool's dream. He knew he wasn't good enough and he would never be good enough. And it hurt, but he had to accept it and focus on the other person in his life.

Although, having said that, seeing Tony cuddling some other guy, being in love with him, holding his hand and kissing in front of him? That was going to make him sick.

Peter sighed and pulled out his phone so he could quickly text Anthony, the man he was sure would want him back.

**Ben -** _ 'Having such a good day, I hope you're having one too. Miss me? Xx' _

Seconds after he shoved his phone into his pocket, there was a sudden vibration coming from the coffee table. What a weird coincidence. It caught his eye as it lit up on the table. 

Peter suddenly had the urge to look over. He knew he shouldn't look, but he was kind of nosy, he wanted to see if it was the mystery man and what he had to say.

Peter peered behind to see where Tony was, to make sure he didn't walk through as he was snooping, before he leaned forward and peered down at the screen.

**'New Message From Ben: Having such a goo-'**

"What the…" Peter's eyes widened as he fell back against the sofa, astonished. Suddenly nothing made sense but everything made sense! Things started clicking into place in his head. The inklings that he had been having and hoping for were right. 

If Peter's text to Anthony went through to Tony… then that means they are the same person! That the person Tony's has feelings for is him?!

Peter's entire body shivered, goosebumps spread over his pale skin as the reality of the situation waved over him, sinking into his mind.

Things just got real. Too real. Mega. Fucking. Real. What the hell was he supposed to do now? In all his years of schooling there was no course that could have prepared him for such a situation. Was he supposed to tell Tony the moment he knew? Or wait a while? And even then… how the hell was he supposed to tell Tony?

Peter wanted to flee the scene and disappear for a while. Not because he wasn't happy about this, but because Tony probably  _ wouldn't  _ be happy about this. He needed to move a little though, so he jumped up and headed for the bathroom. After splashing himself with cold water, he sat down on the edge of the bath as he tried to make his brain understand. 

He had been talking to Iron Man this whole time. But, they hadn't just talked, they had flirted, fuck they even sexted! Which was pretty big for both of them, because it was both of their firsts. Peter was the first man that Tony Stark had his eye on. The one who he called beautiful, the one who he texted during the night.

Online they had both been so open and honest with each other, discussing things that were personal and deep. Wait a second…. If Tony knew that 'Ben' went to the same tech school, maybe he wasn't actually planning on hiring a new intern at all? Maybe he just wanted to get more information about his online relationship. 

This was so much to try and wrap his mind around. He sighed heavily, knowing that Tony would be back any minute and he would have to pretend that everything was fine. He rubbed his head and lay back.

He shot up as he realised that he had physically SEEN Tony's cock! The man he had been fantasising about for years had sent him a nude… and gotten off to his nude?! 

This is definitely going to mess up his friendship with Tony for good. As soon as Tony found out it was boring old Peter, he was going to never speak to him again out of embarrassment. He felt like crying. But if he got up now and left, Tony's coming out night would be tainted, and he couldn't do that to the man.

Tony came back into the room with two cans of soda and sat down on the couch, handing one to Peter. "Here you go,"

"Tha… thank you," Peter stuttered as he tried to shake this all off. He took the can and opened it as Tony put on a new film for them to watch. 

The younger man couldn't pay attention too much, he leaned against the arm of the chair and let his eyes take in the gorgeous view that was Tony. From those beautiful eyes, to that charming smile. His body was perfect, and he had seen it so he could say that with ease. 

Peter now knew the origin of the scar, and what it was that made Tony so insecure about it. He kept himself quiet as he admired the older man across from him. 

He had been crushing on him for years. And now he was crushing on Anthony, who  _ was  _ Tony. And now?

"Thank you for being so great about all of this Peter, you have no idea how much this means to me." Tony spoke sincerely, his arm resting on the back of the couch.

"I can imagine." Peter whispered, his eyes on Tony's hands. Those hands… those hands that texted him whilst touching himself. They were magnificent. 

Peter wanted a reason to be close, a reason to keep this going for as long as he could. He could finally do everything Tony needed him too. 

Tony reached over and grabbed his phone, checking it and smiling. He turned the screen slightly as he quickly texted a reply. Peter quickly turned his phone to silent as he hid it behind his legs.

**Anthony -** _ 'I do miss you, I did it sunshine, I came out to him. He was amazing. I'll tell you all about it later, I don't want to be rude to my best friend xx' _

Peter looked over the text and smiled, he texted back and hid his phone again, turning to continue to watch Tony.

**Peter -** _ 'I miss you too. I am so proud of you! Well done handsome xx Can't wait to hear about it, you're a great person. Speak soon xx' _

Tony blushed as he read the text and leaned forward to put it back on the table, smiling to himself as they watched the film. 

"Tony?" Peter questioned him.

"Hm?" 

"Tell me about this guy," 

Tony rubbed his jaw and smiled with embarrassment, tilting his head and turning to Peter. "Do you really want to know?"

Peter nodded, "Of courseI do! Best friends tell each other everything! Spill!"

The older man pulled his legs up on the couch as he moved the pillows beneath him to be more comfortable. "Okay, I don't want to tell you too much because I respect his privacy, but, he's really sweet. And he makes me laugh."

The younger man tried to hide as his face reddened, that's cute as fuck. He makes Tony blush and laugh, just the thought made Peter fall harder.

"That's so good!" Peter smiled, "Is he worth you? I'm worried that they might not be good enough… or that he might try to take your money."

Tony was silent for a second before shifting in his seat. "He doesn't like me for the money, I guess, I'm the one who's not good enough, Peter. I'm worried he'll see me for who I really am." He stared down at the floor in sadness.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "Shut the fuck up." He found himself saying out loud. 

Tony's head snapped up to Peter's in shock. "Excuse me?"

The younger man was getting a little nervous, he didn't mean the sudden outburst but god, he was so passionate about this. "Do you honestly  _ think _ you're not good enough?"

Peter shuffled forward in his seat and looked Tony in the eyes, speaking slowly and softly, every word said with more meaning than he'd ever used before. 

"Tony… when I met you… I knew how important you were. I was so awestruck, anyone would be. And we've been through so much together and apart, you're so charismatic. Everyone can see that and is drawn to you. Tony, you turn heads wherever you go." He softly raised his hand to hold onto Tony's. 

The older man's face was lost in confusion, he never saw himself as anything, and Peter had no reason to lie to him.

The younger man had a lump in his throat as he tried to carry on without letting slip. He needed his favourite person to know, to understand. 

"Everyone wants to know you, wants to talk to you. But I see you, for  _ who _ you are… you're between a man who can't contain yourself, and a man who's broken. You've missed out on so much… please let yourself be happy." He whispered, looking down at their fingers as Tony's interlocked with his. 

Peter's heart was going ten to the dozen, Tony's strong hands felt so perfect in his. It was a perfect moment. He looked back up to Tony's glistening eyes as he whispered his last sentence. 

"I need you to be."

Tony half smiled, not knowing how to feel. The younger man saw so much more of him than he realised, and he'd never felt more close to him. Or anyone for that matter.

"Why?" Tony asked in a whisper, watching the sad yet loving gaze that Peter was throwing his way. It made him feel so strange.

Peter hung his head, letting out a breath. "Because you're important to me. And I can't bear to see you sad." 

Tony reached over and moved a curl from Peter's forehead, tracing his hairline. His eyes attached to the younger man's face. When did Peter get so… bloody pretty? Had he always been this beautiful? Tony wasn't sure. He searched Peter's eyes, trying to understand what was happening. 

Suddenly, Tony remembered Ben and took his hand away. "Thank you, Peter." He spoke normally as he let himself sink back into the sofa.

"What does he look like? Do you have a picture or something?" Peter tried to act normal as he leaned back into his seat, trying to pretend that that moment didn't happen.

Tony shook his head, "Not really, uh, but he's really good looking. Like, he's… he's wow… sorry I'm a bit nervous about talking about it." He chuckled nervously.

Peter moved a little closer to him, leaning against his arm. He let himself sit in the moment and breathe in Tony's scent. The younger man moved Tony's arm around him and snuggled into his side.

"What are you doing, Pete?" Tony asked him quietly, letting the younger man snuggle up, noticing how the younger man's warmth made him feel less alone in the world.

"Just letting you know I'm here for you." Peter told him, "I'm proud of you and your secret's safe with me." 

Tony cuddled him back, pulling him close and resting his head on Peter's curly brown hair. "Thank you, Pete."

Peter sat there for a while, locking every moment of this in his heart. He knew that Tony didn't mind the age difference, and he loved his body. 

As Tony's arm held him close, his hand on his waist as his fingers gently stroked him, he closed his eyes and pretended that this was real. He needed to come up with a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Peter sat in his second class of the day and pretended to pay attention, attempting to take notes of what he thought could be helpful in the future. In truth, his attention couldn't be roaming further away.

All he could think about was the very moment he realised that Tony and Anthony were the same person. It was kismet. He knew he couldn't keep all of this to himself for much longer, he knew he had to tell Tony. There was absolutely no way that keeping this for a long time was going to have any kind of benefit for their future relationship. 

Peter had to keep shaking himself out of the headspace of his situation so he could listen to the lecturer, but it was all stuff he already knew. 

He wondered if Tony would be turned off with it being him instead of some other younger man. Was Peter good enough for the great Tony Stark? All he knew was that they were best friends, and if he was good enough for that, he should be good enough for more.

After class everyone packed up and left as Peter slowly did the same. He still had the rest of the day in college before he could go home, but maybe  _ Anthony _ wouldn't mind texting today?

God… he loved that the two men he crushed on were the same person. Now he didn't feel guilty, or jealous. He got to know more about the inner workings of his mentor's heart and soul. He knew his little secrets, one's only Peter knew and one's only Ben knew. Finally, he was being lusted after and crushed on by such a fine specimen of a man.

He worried for a while about Tony's reaction. Would he hate him or would he give them a chance? If he worked it from both sides, he could win the man of his dreams.

Peter wanted to speak to Anthony the way he always dreamed about speaking to Tony, so he decided he was going to be brave.

**Ben -** _ 'So I'm at college, and I'm missing you. I keep thinking about how great it is to have you in my life, I really like you. Tell me something you've never told anyone before? Xx' _

He kept his phone in his hand during lunch, finding a nook in the building where he could eat in silence and text. 'Anthony''s text came through pretty fast.

**Anthony -** _ 'You make a man blush, :). I'm thinking about you too actually. I really like you too. Something no one else knows? Hm… how about the fact that I used to do musical theatre in high school? If you tell anyone I'll have to kill you :') xx' _

Peter couldn't help but giggle. He could just imagine young Tony Stark up on stage singing and dancing. He loved that image. He wondered if the older man was a good singer? He'd love to hear it. Perhaps Peter could persuade him to sing for him?

**Ben -** _ 'Good. I bet you're adorable when you blush. You are? Yay! That's so adorable, I bet you have a wonderful singing voice. Will you sing for me? Xx' _

**Anthony -** _ 'You're sweeter than usual today, what do you want :P Thank you, my voice is okay. I will sing for you, not now though. Xx you have to tell me something now!' _

Peter thought about it, he wanted to say something that was going to boost his ego, and like him even more. He wanted to make up a story about how he met Tony Stark one day, but he knew that Tony would remember it if he talked about it in detail. He'd definitely ask questions. 

**Ben -** _ 'Your attention xx You're welcome, I'm looking forward to it. Okay. So, as you know Aragorn was one of my first male crushes, but my real life male crush… was Tony Stark. You know, from Stark Industries? Iron Man? Xx' _

Peter was extremely happy with himself. He knew exactly how Tony was going to react to hearing that. He was gonna get all red and cute, smiling into his phone, thinking to himself how great it's going to be when they meet.

**Anthony -** _ 'You have my attention, sunshine. Tony Stark? Really? That's great. He's kind of handsome? What made you like him then? Xx the money or the age? :') xx' _

The younger man laughed out loud as he stuck in his earphones, eating his lunch with one hand as he typed with the other.

**Ben -** _ 'And you have mine. Yeah! Kind of? Come on!!! He's a god. That face? That body? That smile? You can tell he has a heart as big as his brain. I don't care about the money, I never have. Truth be told Anthony, I'm quite poor. I've learned to live like this, my apartment is falling apart and I never get new clothes, but I'm okay with it. I was attracted to his voice to start with xx  _

_ Not to make you think you aren't just as wonderful as he is, because truly Anthony, I've not seen your face but I've seen your heart and your body, and I think you're perfect. Xxx' _

It took a few minutes for a reply to come through. He knew that Tony would be over the moon to hear about what he thought about him, but also knew he was to pretend to be two people, just like he was. Peter knew this was all a mess, but this was their story.

His entire life, his relationship with Tony had been complicated. Why change things now? In a month, Tony and he will finally come clean, and they'll be happy.

**Anthony -** _ 'You are adorable. Completely adorable. I have to give it to you, he does have a nice voice! I'm glad you think so highly of me, sunshine. I think highly of you too.  _

_ My turn; I've never even kissed a guy before. But I'm dying to kiss you. I haven't been kissed in a very long time xxx' _

Peter smiled to himself, Tony was so much more adorable than him. He wanted to kiss him too, kiss him until his lips turned blue. 

**Ben -** _ 'I had pictures of Stark on my wall for a long time. I would fantasise about running away with him, pretty dumb huh? Thank you handsome!  _

_ I've never kissed a guy either. I can't wait to kiss you. Can I ask some questions about you and your life? I just, I want to know you even more than I do. Xxx' _

He wanted to ask Tony all about his best friend. How he felt about him, what it is he was willing to say to a complete stranger about him. Peter needed to know his flaws so he could make them better and be worth more in his eyes. 

Peter had a half hour left of lunch before his next lecture of the day.

**Anthony -** _ 'Would you run away with him? That sounds like a dream come true. Not dumb at all, very sweet.  _

_ I'm gonna kiss you real good, sunshine. You can ask me anything you want to xxx' _

  
  


**Ben -** _ 'I would. Providing I wasn't with you! You'd better. Kissing sounds perfect right about now.  _

_ Tell me about your best friend, how did he take it when you came out? Xxx' _

  
  


He sat on twitter as he waited on a reply, looking down the Tony Stark tag and saving all the photos he could find. Finally he was letting himself dip his toe back into letting the older man take over his life. 

**Anthony -** _ 'He is probably the best person I've ever known. I don't want to tell you too much, plainly because I want to keep his trust. We've had a weird relationship over the years, but not having him in my life would be terrible.  _

_ When I came out, he was really accepting. It was daunting to say the words, but he just hugged me and told me he didn't care, that I should be happy about it.  _

_ He's younger than me, but he's very grown up. He's been through a lot of shit that he didn't deserve, and I see my old self in him. He shows a lot of promise and heart, I have to admit… I care about him more than I do myself. Xxx' _

  
  


Peter had to place his phone down on the table as he had to wipe away the tears falling out of his eyes and down his cheek. That particular text meant more to him than literally anything ever has. The whole idea that Tony cared about him that much, saw him for who he was, realised he was better than the bad events that happened to him, was touching. And for Tony to literally tell these things to someone that he hadn't even met? That showed how real everything was.

**Ben -** _ 'He sounds lovely. I'm so glad you have someone like that in your life, coming out for the first time is such a big thing. You deserve to have good people like that around.  _

_ Is your friendship one of those strong ones or is there anything you wish he could be better on? The reason I'm asking is so I don't make those mistakes with you xxx' _

**Anthony -** _ 'He is lovely. Thank you, sunshine. Our friendship is very strong. I must admit, I don't understand his emotions sometimes, he has more than I do. If there was anything I would change, I just want him to be more open with me. I want him to ask me for help, money, advice.  _

_ Ben, do you tell your friends that you love them? Or is that a girl thing? Because, I do love him. It's just not our style to say that to people… xxx' _

The first half made a lot of sense. Peter needs to be more open and straight with him about how he feels, and what he needs. Which of course he could totally do! And if Tony actually WANTED him to ask for help, then yeah, he would start to come to Tony with his struggles. He just didn't want Tony to think he was taking advantage of their friendship.

But now if Peter needed to seek guidance, he knew where to turn.

The second half of that text was what  _ really  _ took his attention. Tony loved him. Platonically, yes. But love nonetheless. And he wanted to say those words, to tell Peter how much he cared. To hear the older man say those words would be like music to his ears.

  
  


**Ben -** _ 'Maybe he doesn't want to annoy you by asking you for things? I'm always scared that if I ask my best friend for too much he'll be annoyed with me and cut me off. _

_ You should definitely tell him you love him. Sounds to me like it would benefit you both xxx' _

Before Ben could wait for a reply, someone sat down at his table from his class. He kept his phone in his hand as he went on with his day, not really looking at it until after his next class.

**Anthony -** _ 'Maybe I should tell him that he could never drive me away. I will, thank you sunshine. Xxx you're such a good person xxx' _

It was kind of weird after that, they didn't really text for the rest of the night like they usually did. Peter just assumed that Tony was having a much needed night to himself.

-

The next day, Peter had no classes going on so instead he decided to visit Stark in the tower. His plan was to get that I love you. So he got washed and dressed and by 10am he was letting himself up to the penthouse.

He didn't exactly know what he was going to do, he wanted to wing it. Peter was planning on bringing up the college talks and begging him to help. He knew he probably should have texted beforehand, but he liked to surprise him.

Walking out of the elevator, into the open space of the penthouse, he couldn't see Tony around. However, the place smelled a lot like fresh coffee.

"Hey, Friday! Where's Tony?"

"Sir is out on the balcony." Friday replied. 

Peter turned and walked towards the balcony, sliding back the door and walking out. He peered round to see that Tony was sitting on a chair, staring out into the city in his pajamas (which was basically just a comfortable pair of trousers and an old t-shirt).

"Hey, Tony," Peter greeted him, noticing that his best friend didn't look too happy. He sat down beside him and waited on a reply. Peter put his bag down under his chair.

"Oh. Hey, Pete." Tony replied softly, looking over at him and then back to the city. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Peter noticed how his mentor and best friend seemed off, he watched him carefully as he answered. "I actually need some help at college," he offered him, "I've got tons of homework that I just don't get." A lie of course. "And you're the only one who can help me, I know you're busy and stuff, I don't want to bother you, so uh… If you don't have time to help it's okay."

Tony clenched his jaw and nodded, thinking about how much he loved the younger man asking him for help in his academic career. Peter needed him and this was the first he had asked for help in the longest time.

"Yeah Pete, that sounds fine." He rubbed his jaw and looked from him to the city. He wanted to feel happy about this but his mind clouded with things he didn't want to think about. "I'd be more than happy to help you out." 

Peter smiled, taking in a deep breath. "Thank you. So uh, what's the plans for today? Mind if I stick around? I kind of have some things I need to talk to you about."

The older man nodded but he didn't answer, he just kept watching the skyline, sighing to himself.

"Everything okay?" Peter asked him, tilting his head.

Tony pursed his lips. "I don't know. I'm… I'm worried about things. Things I probably shouldn't be." He sipped at his black coffee.

"You can talk to me, you know. I'm not going to judge you." Peter offered him, "In fact, I'd be much happier if you felt like you could talk to me about it."

Tony nodded slowly, his eyes fixed in place as he clenched his jaw. "You really want to know?"

"I do."

"Well," Tony took a hasty breath in. "I'm panicking about being with another man. I've never even kissed one before. I know it's the same with women, but I'm scared, Peter." He turned to look at him with a saddened expression.

Peter gave him a warm smile, letting him know this was all okay. "That's okay. It's okay to be scared about that. I'm scared about that too, dating's hard and it's new." He explained in a soft and understanding voice. 

"But you know, it doesn't have to be. You can do it when you want, and choose who you want to do it with. There's no rush."

Tony looked down again, "The guy I like, he wants to meet up and kiss, maybe do more." He said quietly. "I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing. He's… he's younger than me by a lot. What if he realises that I'm too old or ugly for him? What if my mental health messes everything up?!"

Peter couldn't fathom where the hell this was coming from! Tony obviously knew that Ben crushed on him hard both as Tony and Anthony, and yet he still second guessed himself. How low was his self-worth?

Peter shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "Tony. Do you honestly not see what the whole world sees?" He said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Peter repeated, he stretched his arms out, gesturing to Tony's person. "Just LOOK at you, you're gorgeous! From head to toe, you're perfect. How could anyone not want you?"

Tony was silent as he caught Peter's eyes. Suddenly, Peter felt like he had given away too much, he blushed slightly as he gulped. The older man watched him for a moment. 

"Thanks," he smiled weakly, "I don't see it."

Peter scoffed, "I don't understand your self-hate at all. Come on," he stood up and held out his hand for Tony to take. The older man just looked at it and then peered up at him blankly.

"Take my hand and come with me,"

Tony rolled his eyes and did as he was told, reaching up and pulling himself up to stand.   
The older man realised how much he loved seeing Peter's hand in his. The younger man's fingers were so delicate. 

They really should have stopped holding hands when they stood up, but for some reason they didn't. 

Peter almost couldn't breathe as he felt Tony's strong fingers tangle up with his own ones. He took the lead in bringing the older man inside, and down the hallway to Tony's bedroom. 

"Pete, what are we doing?"

"This is the only place I know where a mirror is, come on." He smiled as he pushed the door open, pulling the older man in. 

Tony followed and stood where he was told to, in front of his mirror as Peter stood beside him. The younger man smiled and looked over him, turning to face him. 

"Just look how beautiful you are," Peter whispered, touching his arm and stroking it. "Your face, your smile. Look at that body, you're so much fitter and stronger than anyone else your age." He squeezed Tony's arm muscle to point it out.

Tony sighed heavily and straightened his shoulders. "I don't see it." He looked over at Peter's sad eyes, noticing how pretty they are. 

"I don't understand why not." Peter looked up at him, concerned and hurt that Tony couldn't see how great he was.

Tony looked down, gently turning around to face him,"I used to be worth something." He confessed, "I don't think I'm good enough to start up a relationship, especially with someone so good. Everyone leaves me, Peter. He will too."

Peter sighed and raised his hands to sort out Tony's collar, his fingertips accidentally grazing his warm, soft neck. 

"This guy must be very special." Peter clenched his jaw as he straightened the material. "To make you question yourself like this."

The older man closed his eyes for a second, relishing in the feeling of having someone so close to him. It's been so long since someone stood this close to him in such a sweet way.

"Why would anyone leave you?" 

"I'm broken and used." He said sadly, "I'm not anywhere near the man I used to be. My wife wouldn't even stay."

Peter shook his head. "Pepper's an idiot." He smiled, "She's missing out on someone… someone who's better than everyone else. If this guy doesn't see how great you are, and doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with you the moment you meet, I promise you, I'll stop being Spiderman."

"But you love being Spiderman," Tony whispered. 

Peter nodded, "That's how sure I am that he's going to love you." He smiled sweetly up at him. 

The older man couldn't help but watch Peter's face as he looked unsure and insecure. It was so weird to see him looking like this, but it was actually really sweet and attractive. Peter's lips were incredibly enticing. 

How could Peter be that sure that Ben would love Tony? No one could love Tony. Pepper could only do it for so long. But Peter looked serious. 

Tony stared at him, "Would you date me? You know, if you had the chance?" He whispered. 

Peter bowed his head a little, a shy smile. "Uh…" he whispered, "I wouldn't not date you." 

The older man raised an eyebrow, "Really? An ugly old man like me?" He chuckled, trying to keep his cool.

Peter sighed and looked up at him, "I think you mean... a beautiful, in his prime, babe like you." The younger man's pulse was racing as his face was a new shade of red.

"A babe, huh?" Tony slowly raised his hand and let his fingertips gently graze the side of Peter's soft cheek. 

The younger man's eyes closed over, breathing in heavily as he tried to keep his emotions and impulses at bay. He licked his lips, "Yes." He whispered. "A total babe… Tony, I have to tell you something."

"Are you… are you into men, Pete?" 

The younger man swallowed heavily and nodded. "Uh. Yeah. Have been for a while." 

"Pete." Tony whispered, "You really think I'm beautiful?" Tony's hand stretched out to Peter's waist. He noticed how Peter blushed, ducking his head down. 

For some reason, Peter seemed into him. Maybe he was just imagining it? But he hoped that he was right. Why? God knows why. Maybe it was because Peter reminded him of Ben? So sweet and caring, young and smart. 

"Peter?" He asked with a low raspy breath, gently stepping into his space.

"I think you're perfect." Peter confessed in a whisper, his brown eyes staring into Tony's. "I always have."

The older man felt his heart race as his finger's pulled Peter in closer. "Want to be my first kiss?" He asked, hardly lower than a whisper.

The younger man's pupils dilated, his mouth opened as he couldn't believe what he had just heard. His eyes flicked from Tony's eyes to his lips and back up. "More than anything," 

Tony raised his fingers to gently smooth against Peter's jaw, inching down towards him slowly. Their eyes locked, both of them desperate to touch and yet terrified of what was about to transpire between them.

Suddenly they could feel their hot breaths mixing, their noses gently touching together. Tony's hands held Peter's waist, holding him close. The younger man's hands sat against Tony's chest, feeling the warmth of the older man's chest beneath his fingers. 

Tony tilted his head, ghosting his lips over Peter's as their eyes finally fell shut. The younger man's fingers gripped a little tighter at Tony's shirt as they collided.

Their lips gently lay upon each other's, and Tony noted how Peter's lips were soft and sweet, tasting like cherry lip balm, and he wanted so much more. They felt like velvet. This wasn't as scary as he thought it would be.

Tony lingered a little before pulling back a centimeter or so, eyes looking up at Peter's for permission to do more. 

The younger man's eyes were filled with desire as his hands moved up quickly around Tony's neck, urging him to make his move. Tony ducked down again, kissing him harder this time. Peter moaned as he pressed his body up against Tony's, needing to be close. 

As they moved their mouths together, Tony let his tongue trail over Peter's bottom lip, opening them up and exploring the younger man's mouth. Peter moaned as he tasted Tony's tongue, his fingers grasping at the older man's hair with urgency.

The older man's arms wrapped around his back, holding him lovingly, pressing their bodies so close. Peter's body lay against him perfectly, they fitted against each other like they were made to be this way.

The kiss became fiery, it was urgent and needy as the two gripped onto each other, making out like it was the only thing they ever needed. 

Holding each other tightly, Tony pulled them both closer to the bed, making them fall onto it together. Neither of them really thought about what was happening, they both needed to give into their urges.

Tony's mind was going insane, not only was Peter a great kisser, but he wasn't turned off by someone like him. Peter was needy, and desperate for his body, grabbing at him and pulling him close. It made Tony feel powerful and loved, he craved that feeling and he would chase it to the ends of the earth. All he could think about was how amazing the younger man smelled.

Peter whimpered as he felt Tony lay over him, which was like music to the older man's ears. He needed to keep those cute noises coming from his best friend and focus on making them more obscene. 

Peter's cock was hard underneath him, thrusting up against his quickly hardened cock. Tony had always dreamed about turning a guy on like this, making him whimper and whine and moan, and now was his chance to make years of fantasies come to life.

Tony held him down, his lips on the move, kissing down Peter's perfect jaw and peppering his soft neck with kisses.

"Oh fuck," Peter whimpered as he thrust up against Tony. His brain was short circuiting as Tony took control. The man of his dreams was turned on by him, desperate for him, his body. Nothing was hotter than this moment.

"Like that?" Tony whispered into his ear, nibbling at his earlobe. Peter nodded as he moved his hips up, begging for the older man to do the same.

"I doooo," Peter whispered, licking his lips and closing his eyes. 

Tony grabbed a hold of his hips and began to thrust up, raising himself up and looking down at Peter's unkempt and picturesque appearance. Peter's mouth was open, his pupils dilated and filled with desire. 

"Beautiful," Tony stared down at him, thrusting his hips up against Peter's. "You're so fucking beautiful,"

Peter's hands rose up to Tony's neck, pulling him down. "I want to do more," he spoke as he kissed Tony hard, biting his bottom lip before he pulled away. 

The older man was completely shocked by how Peter was acting in this scenario, it was like seeing a whole new side to him. He couldn't be more turned on.

"Me too," Tony told him as he dug his face into Peter's neck, kissing it as his strong hands slid up Peter's body beneath his top, feeling the soft muscled skin he found there.

"Oh god," Peter whispered, breathing him in and letting himself get lost in the touch. Tony's finger's flicked over his nipples, rubbing them sensuously before taking his hands out and sitting up.

"Pete," he licked his lips, looking down at the younger man's gorgeous body just lying there waiting to be ravished. "I haven't been with someone in forever, no one's… no one's touched me in so long."

Peter nodded, "I'm honoured to be allowed to, I can't wait. I've… I've never been touched before."

Tony smiled down at him, his hand reaching down to stroke Peter's face. The younger man snuggled into his hand, smiling up at him. 

"Are you sure you want me?" Tony whispered. His face insecure as he licked his lips nervously. "You don't have to touch me,"

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, getting up as well so he was up on his knees, facing Tony.   
"I'm not doing this because I feel like I have to," he whispered as he gently pulled at Tony's shirt, sliding it up his body.

Their eyes were on each other's as Peter uncovered Tony's chest, pulling the material up above his chest. Tony moved his arms so Peter could rid him of his shirt and throw it away. 

The younger man's eyes travelled over Tony's body, breathing heavily as he bit down on his lip. "Fucking hell," he whispered, stretching his hands out to touch his chest. 

"I'm self conscious," Tony admitted, holding Peter's wrist. The younger man moved his hand and took his own shirt off, one of his hands reaching to hold Tony's as he leaned in slowly.

"You. Are. Perfect." He whispered, kissing Tony's neck. He could drown in that glorious scent if he was allowed to.

"Ooh," Tony moaned quietly, his free hand raising up to hold onto Peter's brown curls. "I… that feels so good." He didn't get time to look over Peter's body, but he was hoping he would soon.

"You have nothing to be self conscious about, Mr. Stark, your body is beautiful," he told him as he stroked him. "Maybe, you'll never see in you what I see, but you're perfectly perfect to me."

"Pete… you're making me feel so strange." Tony told him, eyes closed and loving every second.

Peter smiled against his skin. He whispered slowly into Tony's ear. "I've never been with someone before, Tony. But, this is how I want my first time to be. To adore you. My pleasure, is making you happy,"

Tony's eyes were closed, his hand gripping in Peter's hair tighter. "Your first time is supposed to be about you,"

Peter's hands fell to Tony's trousers, the balm of his hand rubbing against the older man's cock. "This is about me, getting what I've wanted for so long."

He pulled back to look at Tony in the eyes, his eyes black with lust.

"Which is?" Tony asked in a whisper. 

"You."

Suddenly their lips were crushed together again, Tony's bare chest pressing Peter's beautifully sculpted body into the mattress. Peter moaned as he felt the older man's hands fall between them to take off his trousers. 

A few awkward movements and they were both without trousers, staring at each other's bodies with lust. Tony could have sworn that he had seen this body before, but he had no intention of questioning anything, he NEEDED this. 

"How do you wanna do this?" Tony asked him, his hands smoothing over Peter's chest and down to his abdomen. Peter stretched out his legs, a small wet patch on his boxers where his dick was itching to be touched. Tony's hands caressed his milky soft thighs.

"I wanna suck you off," Peter requested, "I want you in my mouth so badly,"

Tony moaned just hearing that, one hand going to his dick and rubbing it with his palm through his underwear. "Just hearing you say that was so fucking hot… then what, baby?"

Peter whimpered at the name. "Do you want to try doing the same to me? And then… then I'll ride you. God please say yes!"

The older man smirked, Peter Parker lying almost naked in his bed, begging to fuck him, this memory would stay with him passed the grave. 

"Yes, baby. Yes." Tony leaned over him, holding him close as he reconnected their lips in an urgent and needy kiss, letting his tongue explore Peter's mouth.

Peter turned them over and pushed Tony to lie down, moving his long elegant leg to straddle him. Peter slowly rubbed their crotches together as his hands smoothed over Tony's chest, massaging his muscles. 

"Pete…" Tony whispered, his eyes closed as he let himself melt into the touch. The younger man smirked as he leaned down and pressed kisses over the older man, sucking on one of his nipples.

"Mmmmygod," The older man moaned again.

Peter's lips trailed down to Tony's navel, licking slowly along the hem of his underwear. His hands rubbed Tony's thick thighs slowly as he rubbed his face over his clothed cock, mouthing at it as the older man bucked up. Peter moved a little to remove his own boxers, freeing himself to buck against the mattress as he pleased. 

"Peter please!" He squirmed, "It's been so long," 

Peter sucked on him through the material as his hands started to slip down the material. He moved a little to remove them, freeing Tony's dick.

"Oh my god." Peter found himself saying as his eyes wouldn't move from it. His mouth was watering as he stared at the long, thick cock that sat before him. Everything about it was perfect, even more so than he had hoped or imagined. 

"Is it okay?" Tony asked, insecurities showing their faces again. "I'm not… I'm not too gross for you?"

Peter shook his head slowly. He tore his eyes from Tony's cock and met his gaze. He had never been so turned on in his life. Peter wrapped his hand around it as he spoke.

"Tony… you're magnificent." He told him as he began to jerk him off. 

Tony's eyes widened as his head went back against the pillow, he hadn't felt someone else's hand there for a while, and god he'd missed it. Peter watched his own hand, finally holding the prize he'd been after for so long. He skipped his thumb pad over the slit and looked back up to Tony as he whimpered. 

Peter removed his hand and situated himself between those beautiful thighs, his hands sliding up the back of them and lifting them up slightly before gripping his ass. 

"Keep calling me baby," Peter requested before he stuck out his tongue and licked up Tony's shaft.

"Holyfuck," Tony whimpered, licking his lips and looking down at Peter's hungry face. 

The younger man decided to lay wet open mouthed kisses on the older man's balls, sucking them a little before he moved his lips towards the base.

One of Tony's hands snaked up to plant itself into Peter's hair, gripping the curls. Peter moved it, he let his tongue lick the slit, getting a taste of Tony before he wrapped his pretty pink lips around him.

"PETER!" Tony exclaimed in surprise as Peter sunk around his cock. It was warm and wet and fucking hot, the younger man began to suck and moan as he bobbed his head between his mentor's legs.

"Oh fuck! Ohmygod… baby…. That's so fucking good… you're so beautiful baby," Tony moaned obscenly as Peter worked hard on him.

Tony could cry, it had been so long since he had the pleasure of this pleasure, and he missed it more than anything. To have someone actually moaning, enjoying having his dick in their mouth as much as he did, only that was the sexiest thing in the world. 

He looked down to see his large cock disappear inside his intern's mouth. Peter was bobbing his head, saliva dripping out the sides of his mouth as he did so. He pulled back to focus on the head, his tongue swishing back and forth as his hand wrapped around the base.

"FUCK!" Tony moaned, tightening his grasp in Peter's hair, his other hand gripping the sheet beneath him. "How are you so good at this?!" He could feel his orgasm rise up through his body, he needed to cum. He knew it was gonna be a lot, but he hoped that Peter could take it.

Peter looked up at him, his beady hazel eyes staring up at Tony's. Tony caught his gaze, his mouth hung open as he thrust up into Peter's mouth, "I'm gonna cum baby!" He told him.

Peter moaned and kept working on him, ushering him to his orgasm. "Oh god… fuck… baby… PETER!" Tony cried out as he thrust up, shooting his large load down the younger man's throat.

Peter swallowed him down, drop for drop, moaning as he finally got to taste Tony. The older man's fingers were still tight in his hair, keeping him there until he'd finished. He collapsed onto the bed, arms by his side as Peter crawled up beside him.

The younger man felt a little self conscious as he leaned forward and gently touched his lips to Tony's scar. "Was I okay?" He asked quietly.

Instead of answering, Tony's sweaty body pressed against him, turning them over and lying into him. He kissed him softly as Peter's legs wrapped around him. The older man's hand slipped in between them and took Peter's cock in his hand for the first time.

"Ahh," Peter moaned against his lips. Tony's head found Peter's neck again as he began to get him off, listening to the sweet moans coming from the younger man. 

"Am I making you feel good, babyboy?" Tony growled in his ear.

"So good," Peter whispered, gripping onto his back. "So fucking good, don't stop… make me cum!"

Tony sped up for a few moments and then stopped, retracting a sad moan from Peter. "I said don't stop,"

"I want to use my mouth, baby." Tony admitted, "I'm nervous, but… you were too and you did it, will you let me try?"

Peter could have died right then and there. Just having the object of his affection offering to do that, blew his mind. "Yes!" Peter moaned.

Tony pressed his back against the mattress again and made his way down Peter's body, licking and kissing as he went. 

"Tony…" Peter's sweet voice moaned over and over as the older man neared his crotch. He moaned his name like he was praying.

Tony had no idea what he was doing. But he was willing to try, he wanted to do this for so long. He kissed the sensitive skin around Peter's pulsing cock as his hands held onto his hips. 

"Your lips, oh fuck," Peter whispered as he watched Tony kiss up the side of his cock. "Ohmygod!" He gasped as he watched his mentor wrap his full lips around his cock. Nothing will ever feel as good as this moment. Peter's mouth hung open, his eyes wide with amazement as he felt the wonderfulness that was his first blowjob.

Tony was happy that he could get all of Peter in his mouth, it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. He sucked as hard as he could, gripping at Peter's soft hips as he bobbed his head, making obscene sloppy noises as he let Peter's cock touch the back of his throat.

"FUCKING HELL!" Peter exclaimed, his skin red and sweaty as he arched his back. He wasn't going to last much longer, with his hands clenched in the sheets he writhed against it. 

"Mr. Stark! Oh god, Tony!" Peter moaned as he thrust upwards, hurriedly moving his hand to Tony's hair and keeping him there as he began to fuck up into his lips. 

His cock was literally inside Iron Man's mouth. Fuck.

Tony's eyes opened, staring up at the younger man's.

"ooohH FUCK! TONY!" Peter cried out, his body turning to spasm as he came hard down the older man's throat. "Tonytonytony!" He chanted like a prayer. Tony was taken by surprise and nearly choked, but he held himself together and sucked Peter dry, staying there until he was soft.

The older man removed his mouth, licking his lips and massaging Peter's thighs as he came down from his eye. 

"Pete… Pete was that okay?" He asked the dishevelled mess before him. Peter's face was red and glistening, he nodded with a smile, breathing heavily. 

"Oh yeah," he said breathlessly. "Amazing."

Tony smiled to himself in self congratulations as he continued to rub his thighs. He leaned down and kissed Peter's soft abdomen.   
"Good. Because I was nervous."

Peter reached out to him, pulling him up to lie beside him. He nuzzled into his neck and kissed it gently. "What are we doing?" He whispered.

Tony's large strong hand gently smoothed up from the back of Peter's thighs towards his ass, grabbing it softly. "I don't know." He breathed out heavily, closing his eyes. 

Peter's hand gently rubbed over Tony's back muscles. "Me neither. Do you want to… go further?"

Tony licked his lips and nodded, kissing Peter's curls. "I do," he whispered. "But I kinda promised my first time to someone else."

Peter groaned, sensuously rubbing his back, nibbling at his neck. "You were mine first," he held him tightly. He'd tell him later. He needed this.

Tony groaned, letting himself give into the touch. He knew he had promised this to Ben, but he didn't know Ben, Ben wasn't real. Peter was. Peter was there, in his arms, desperate for his touch. 

"I'm yours, am I?" Tony moved them over, lying above him, bodies so close there was no light between them.

Peter moaned, his hand on Tony's neck leading him into a kiss. "Be mine tonight," he whispered against his lips, needy and adoring. "I need you, sir."

That was Tony's undoing, "Looks like you're getting what you want, Parker." He smiled against his lips. "Did you wanna ride me?"

"So much, but… need to prepare… you got lube?" 

"Of course," Tony replied softly as he leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out a little tube. "Uh… what… how do I do this?" He looked up at Peter with a slightly worried expression.

Peter smiled, stretching out his legs. "Start off slow, lots of lube, I trust you."

The older man swallowed and nodded, opening the tube and covering a few fingers. He situated himself between Peter's legs and took a few deep breaths.

"Pete, I'm gonna start now. Is that okay?"

The younger man nodded, "Yes, sir." He whispered as he looked into his eyes. Both of them were terrified, but wanted this so badly.

"Here goes…" Tony whispered, kissing Peter's thigh as his eyes stayed on his. He pressed a lubed up fingertip to Peter's pretty pink wanting hole, massaging the outer ring as he studied Peter's face.

Peter hummed with pleasure as Tony's first digit slipped inside him. The muscles around his finger were tight and perfect. The older man finger-fucked him slowly, letting Peter get used to it.

"How's it feel?" Tony asked in a soothing voice.

Peter's voice was a little strained during his reply. "Good… it feels really good, Mr. Stark."

Tony raised an eyebrow as he slowly slid in a second finger, stretching him out a little. "How about now, Mr. Parker?"

"Fuuuuck… Fucking fantastic…" 

The older man looked down to watch his fingers slip inside Peter's sweet and wet hole, it was such a perfect image. He could feel himself get harder every time the younger man moaned.

"Another?" Tony questioned, licking his lips as he watched the younger man thrive at his touch. "Want another one?"

Peter's hands were grasping the sheets again, his cock hard and pulsing. "Yeeesss," he moaned, widening his legs. 

Tony pushed a third finger inside, feeling the stretch of the younger man around him. He pushed in further and deeper, curling upwards until he found Peter's prostate. 

"OHGOD!" Peter exclaimed, his head falling back against the pillow hard. "Right there! Oh god I didn't know anything could feel this good!" 

The older man removed his fingers and slathered some lube over his cock. He was aching to be inside someone again, to feel a part of his old self come back. 

Tony was shaking with nerves as he massaged himself a little, looking down at his best friend. Peter's fingers traced Tony's chest scar.

"You're exquisite." Peter told him, "Scars and all." 

Tony's eyes betrayed him and watered a little, if he wasn't sober he would have assumed they were in love. "Let me be on top," Tony whispered as he leaned down to kiss Peter softly.

"You sure? I don't mind." Peter whispered as he felt the older man's body fit on top of him, his legs still up either side.

"Let me do this for you, it's your first time." Tony whispered as he softly kissed Peter's jaw. He grabbed his cock and lined it up with the younger man's entrance. 

They moved so they could see each other, watch each other's eyes as they both crossed the line between dream and reality. Peter nodded, letting him know it's okay. One of his hands softly stroked Tony's cheek as the other one gripped onto his back. 

Slowly, the older man moved his hips, pushing his cock inside of the younger man. He watched as Peter's eyes clenched shut as he tried to get used to the new feeling. He opened them again as Tony reached the hilt.

Peter was so fucking tight, and warm doesn't begin to describe it. He felt so perfect and wonderful, it brought even more tears to Tony's eyes. 

"Nnghhh… Tony, oh!" Peter gasped as he stretched around him. 

The younger man had never felt so full, his body getting used to the feeling of being claimed by the older man of his dreams. He couldn't believe Tony's large dick was filling him up.

"Baby," Tony whispered, "Do you need more time or can I move?"

Peter kissed him lovingly. "Move, please, oh god please." He whined in a whisper.

Tony held onto his body, gently moving his hips back until he was halfway out of Peter. He pushed back in, moaning loudly and erotically, "Peter!" He groaned into his ear.

The younger man couldn't speak, his mind was blank as Tony began to pick up a rhythm, sliding out and into him, filling him up amazingly as they clung onto each other.

"Baby," Tony whispered as he dug his head into his neck, kissing it as he thrust harder and harder, feeling himself. "Tell me I'm beautiful,"

Peter was clinging onto the back of his shoulders, "You're perfect, Tony! So handsome! I - oh my god! Right there!"

Tony's hips got faster, pounding into him over and over again as he moaned loudly, Peter moaned with him as he writhed underneath.   
"Right here?" Tony angled it so he could hit his prostate every time. He loved this so much, the closeness, the touching, the want. Someone wanting him and coming undone at his touch like it meant everything in the world. 

"Yes!" Peter moaned in a high voice as he grasped at his cock, jerking himself off furiously between them. 

Peter was so beautiful beneath him, his hair clinging to his forehead as his face was taken over my pleasure.

Tony fucked him harder, biting onto Peter's neck. "Gonna fill you up," he began to suck on the skin, driving the younger man wild.

"God yes!" Peter cried out, "Make me full, daddy!" He was too far gone to be embarrassed by the secret name he referred to Tony as in his mind. 

"Fuck that's so hot!" Tony moaned, kissing Peter sloppily. "You're so hot, I'm gonna cum, baby!"

Peter's forehead was on his, both of them dripping with sweat as they moaned breathless at each other. "Cum for me, daddy," Peter whispered against him, "I need you so badly,"

Their lips crashed together as Peter came largely between them, cum splattering between their bodies as his muscles spasmed and tightened around his mentor's cock, bringing him over the edge. Tony thrust up and came hard inside him, calling out for Peter as the younger man's ass milked him. 

"Fuck, baby!" He exclaimed as he stayed inside him, filling him up with his seed. 

They stayed wrapped together in each other's arms, Tony still buried deep inside him. He gently kissed the breathless Peter beneath him, his own body tired and limp. The kiss was slow and sweet, both of them lovingly adoring each other.

"Thank you for being my first," Peter whispered, eyes closed as he cuddled into him. 

"Ditto." Tony slowly pulled out, his cum dripping out of Peter as he lay beside him. They were both sticky, dirty and completely exhausted.

Peter put his hand on his stomach and scrunched up his face. "I'm uh… I need to clean up." He turned over to face Tony, who in turn was lying against the pillow watching him with a smile.

"Let's get cleaned up then." Tony traced the line of his jaw with his finger. 

Peter took a deep breath and nodded, "Tony, we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

  
Tony raised an eyebrow. "If you're gonna break up with me before we've begun can I at least wash your cum off of myself?" He asked blatantly.

Peter was taken back by what he said, furrowing his eyebrows. "It's not… it's… god, Tony you need to know."

The older man sat up and took Peter's hand. "You can tell me after, shower time." He smiled as he pulled the younger man up to stand. 

"But Tony, I -" 

The older man cut him off by placing his finger on Peter's lips. He stared Peter in the eyes, urging him not to. "Peter, today has been… amazing. Can we keep the goodness going? Just for today. I don't want our first time to be associated with anything bad you might have to tell me.'

Peter nodded slowly, kissing Tony's finger. "Shower time?"

Tony smiled, "Shower time."

They made their way towards the bathroom and Tony turned on the water, fetching some towels from the cupboard. The bathroom was huge! Peter peered around the room as he waited for Tony to tell him what to do. There were cabinets filled with expensive soaps and washes, colour coded towels and candles. He didn't expect Tony to have an entire shelf filled with bubbles and bath salts.

"Are you getting in?" Tony asked him, stepping into the shower. 

Peter nodded, "Uh, so, together?" He asked nervously, stepping towards it.

"Yes? Is that okay?" Tony looked at him with worry like he had just overstepped his mark.

"Uh yeah, of course." The younger man stepped into the shower and stood in front of Tony, not knowing where to look. 

Tony noticed how weird and awkward this situation was, he let his hands sit on Peter's hips and pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around his back as they stood close together. 

Peter placed his head in the crook of Tony's neck, the hot water pouring down on them as they cuddled close underneath. The older man closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy every moment.

"You know," Tony said quietly into his wet curls. "I really didn't plan for something like this."

"Do you… do you regret it?" Peter asked, moving his head to face Tony's, sadly looking at him. 

"Not one bit." Tony smiled warmly, "I loved every second of it. It's been so long since I've been held like this."

Peter's eyes moved from his to his lips and then back up. "I like holding you like this," he confessed. "I like it so much."

"Me too," Tony replied before he moved forward and softly pressed his lips against the younger man's. He kissed him soft and sweet, holding him still so closely.

Peter moved his head slowly to the side, pouring everything into the little movements of his lips, tasting Tony like he'd always wanted. 

When the older man pulled away, he kissed Peter's nose and reached for the sponge. "Let's get cleaned up, yeah?" He smiled as he started to wash Peter's body with some soap.

Their eyes were locked together as the older man washed him down. "I didn't quite get a look at this body," Tony smirked, "Do you mind if I look now?"

"Go ahead," Peter blushed. He watched as Tony's eyes trailed down his body, searching over his muscles. Tony looked a little plagued for a moment before he shook it off. He continued to gaze over the younger man's body, biting his lip as his fingers traced up and down.

"Satisfied?" Peter questioned, taking the sponge from him and cleaning him back. 

Tony nodded as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. "Very," he smiled as Peter's hand's travelled over him. "Can we pretend that for today it's just us?"

Peter put away the sponge and stroked his face. "Of course. We still have the rest of the day, let's get some clothes on, maybe cuddle up and have take-out?"

"Sounds perfect."

They both got dried and into some of Tony's comfy pyjamas, silently and awkwardly dancing around each other. They got dressed in the same room, but far apart. Every time that they caught eyes, they would blush and look away. 

Peter followed Tony out of the room and down the hallway, hovering a few steps behind him when they hit the kitchen. Tony picked up his phone and called the takeout place, ordering what he knew Peter and he enjoyed. 

The younger man watched him, he felt so much love yet so much fear. Now that he had physically expressed himself, he wanted his hands on him all the time. He wanted Tony to be his and only his. There was just one thing in the way and he wasn't allowed to talk about it.

Tony hung up the phone and put it down, turning to look nervously at Peter. 

"Food's on it's way, uh. What now?"

Peter shrugged, grasping onto the bottom of his long shirt. "I… don't know. You want today to just be… us, being cute?" 

Tony swallowed and nodded, "If that's okay. We took a massive step earlier," he explained as he looked down at his feet. "It was a momentous occasion for me, and uh, I hope for you too. I just want to live in the moment a little longer, are you comfortable with that?"

The younger man smiled, time to be brave. He had today to prove himself, and he wasn't going to let this chance pass. He swiftly walked over to him, resting his hand on Tony's jaw and kissing him. Tony moaned at the touch, kissing him back. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, making out like teenagers. After they stopped, they rested their foreheads together and grinned.

Peter giggled, blushing as Tony smirked in reply, "Today's going to be a good day."

\---

They were snuggled up in bed as the TV played in the background. Both of them had cartons of food around them, drinks sitting on the bedside tables as they ate. Peter's hand moved over and placed it in Tony's free one, holding it softly as he ate awkwardly with his other hand.

"Can we talk?" Tony asked him, putting all his rubbish on the side. 

Peter nodded, his stomach turning as those three words ushered more anxiety in him than he realised they could. Tony turned to face him as Peter was sitting eating, turning slightly to see his face.

"You're making me nervous," Tony told him. "You're acting weird and I feel like… like I've done something wrong." 

The younger man hadn't even realised that that was the case, maybe his nerves were more obvious than he thought. Peter placed his food on the side and lay on his side too. 

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered. "I didn't mean to, you haven't done anything wrong. I love being here, I really do. I'm just a little scared."

Tony's fingertip traced Peter's hairline, moving the curls out of his face. "What's scaring you? Is it… is it my fault?"

Peter shook his head, moving closer towards him. "Nope." He smiled, "It's just because… because I…" he sighed heavily, closing his eyes and digging into the pillow. "I like you so much."

"You do?" Tony asked softly, he looked completely and utterly confused. "What do you mean by that?"

The younger man took a deep breath in. He hadn't ever planned on telling him this, so he had nothing prepared. With his eyes still closed he squeezed them shut, not wanting to see the reaction on the older man's face. "Tony… I've… I've loved you for so long… I don't even know when it began." 

Tony's fingers didn't pull back, they kept gently tracing the lines of Peter's soft face. "Loved?" Tony repeated. "As in… in love?"

Peter opened his eyes, tears welling up as he nodded. "In love." He whispered, "So in love."

"I had no idea," Tony replied, pulling him in for a snuggle. "I can't believe I didn't see it." He murmured into his hair.

Peter smiled, closing his eyes and breathing in Tony's scent. "I didn't want you to," he whispered, "So I've uh, been talking to someone online… someone to try to get over you and move on."

Tony pulled back and smiled warmly, "You, uh, you got an online man?" He kept his arms around the younger man as they lay with their faces inches away. 

Peter nodded, biting his lip and going red. "Uh. He's older… and has a business. He reminds me of you," 

The older man was not understanding at all, not seeing the connection. "Go on, tell me about him."

Peter blushed, "Well, he's perfect. He speaks to me when I'm struggling, and he's super sweet. He calls me cute names, I really really like him. He's super smart too, but uh… I lied to him."

"Well, that's not very good." Tony smirked, "Good luck trying to get someone to love you when you lied to them. What did you say?"

Peter gripped onto Tony, breathing heavily as he looked into his eyes. He was too scared to say it, so instead he swiftly moved forward and captured Tony in a kiss, catching him off guard.

Tony moaned into the kiss, letting himself melt into it as Peter moved against him. Peter opened his mouth, tilting his head, begging Tony to kiss him more. As the older man did so, Peter accepted his tongue and moaned into his mouth.

Peter rolled over on top of him, kissing him with more vigour than before, rubbing their bodies against each other's. Tony's hand found Peter's hair, grasping it as he rolled them over so he was on top, smirking as he pulled back to look down at the angel beneath him.

"Thank you for that," he whispered, lowering his head to rub their noses together. "You really are the sweetest person." 

Peter blushed underneath him, "I am?" He looked up, wide eyed and adorable.

Tony nodded, "You. Are." He smiled, kissing his nose. "Now, tell me, what was this lie?"

"Uhh I was hoping you forgot about that," Peter giggled as he let his hands rub up and down Tony's back, sliding towards his firm and shapely ass. 

"Tell me, what did I say about being open with me?" Tony asked, climbing off of him and sitting up. Peter sighed and held his hand up for Tony to take and pull him up to sit with him. 

"I lied about my name." Peter whispered, looking down and entwining his fingers with Tony's. "I used my middle name, because I was scared. Because it's all so new to me… and I, ugh, I feel so stupid."

Tony shook his head, "Not stupid…" he paused for a few moments, thinking. The silence ran a little long as he tried to remember what Peter's middle name actually was. 

Peter peered up at him, terrified. The moment Tony saw the look in his eyes, he knew that things had been grossly twisted. 

"Pete… what's your middle name?" 

The younger man gripped his hand tighter, clenching his jaw and taking a deep breath in. Tony could tell how nervous he was, Peter was practically shaking. 

"It's… Benjamin." He whispered. 

Tony's face dropped, his entire body waved over with goosebumps as it all suddenly dawned on him. Peter… Peter was Ben. How long had he known this? How the hell did he not piece it together? Tony felt hurt, only because he didn't see it before. His chest felt tight as he clenched his jaw. 

His hand dropped from Peter's, as he turned and leaned over towards the bedside table.

"Tony… tony, don't go," Peter whispered sadly, his voice wavering, tears threatening to leave his eyes. 

The older man didn't have anything to say right now. His face was serious as he focused more on his phone, flicking through it. He didn't get up at leave, he was too frozen for that. But he didn't touch Peter either, everything in the room became extremely tense and awkward. Minutes of silence played out like hours as the older man tried to comprehend everything. 

His serious hazel eyes flicked up to Peter's shining scared ones. The younger man had tears silently streaming down his face, lines of tears dropping off his soft cheeks and onto the bed below them.

Tony's face was stern and silent. It worried Peter a lot, his chin shaking, trying not to break down.

Tony looked at his phone and back to Peter, clicking something.

Seconds later, Peter's phone began to ring loudly out from the other side of the room. He made no effort to retrieve it, because he knew that it was Tony calling. His eyes stayed on Tony's, the tension rising between them. Would he be angry? Would he yell at him? The idea of losing Tony now was way too hard to deal with.

"Please say something," Peter whispered quietly. "Tell me you don't hate me," 

Tony licked his bottom lip slowly. His hand slowly moved up to Peter's cheek, holding his jaw as his thumb wiped away some of the tears. He noticed how Peter was almost at breaking point with nerves, so he decided to finally speak.

"Thank god it was you," 

Tony spoke before swiftly capturing him in the most beautiful kiss, grabbing him and holding him close. Peter was still shaking with nerves as his hands raised up to Tony's neck, kissing him back with passion and fire. Both of them leaned into each other, pressing their chests together as they made out like lovers. 

Tony's hand stroked down his soft and naked back, pushing him against the bed to lie on his side, as he lovingly cupped Peter's ass, bringing his leg over his. They lay next to each other, softly touching as they kissed with every inch of love and happiness inside them. 

Tony's heart felt on fire, suddenly this meant more to him than he ever could have guessed. The gorgeous younger man in his arms had been the man he was falling for, looking forward to speaking to, whilst also being there for him physically, making him yearn.

Their eyes were closed as they exchanged loving touches, moaning softly into each other's mouths. Tony's hand gently found its way to Peter's cock, massaging it until he was hard and gently thrusting into his hand.

Tony was hard too, his cock poking into the younger man's thigh. Peter kissed down his jaw, trailing his lips down to his neck and sucking on the skin as the older man got him off. The older man smelled and tasted like heaven, there was no getting over this feeling.

"Anthony," Peter moaned into his ear, "I love you so much."

"Fuck," Tony replied, his eyes closing as he worked Peter harder, making him whimper and moan against him. Tony was getting off on getting the younger man off, making Peter's voice high and needy made him feel like some kind of god. Tony removed his hand and pulled Peter close by the hips, letting their hard cocks rub against each other. 

"I love you too," Tony moaned, moving forward to bite on Peter's lip as he began to thrust up against him. "God, I love you."

They picked up a rhythm together, moving their lips into each other. Bodies close, pleasure stricken and needy, they stared into each other's eyes. Tony's hands on Peter's soft hips, and Peter's hands around his neck, they moved against each other needily.

"You're everything… oh god," Peter whispered, mouth hanging open as he stared longingly into his lover's eyes. His body dying for release.

"Fuck… god, baby - you're so pretty, so perfect." He moaned deeply as he fucked harder up against him. "You wanna cum, sunshine?" 

Peter nodded, his face red, his hands now threading in Tony's thick hair. He moved his hips faster, their precum mixing together and dribbling down their cocks. It felt beyond amazing to both of them.

Tony saw in Peter's eyes what he had hoped to see in Ben's if they'd met up. That perfect glow, that loving gaze, those perfect eyes staring back at him in love and desire.

The younger man was so close, his body temperature went up as he neared his edge, calling for Tony over and over, gripping him tightly. Tony was looking at him like he was the only person in the world, and it made him feel so special. The older man had never been more beautiful, the light shining on his face as they got closer. 

"I'm gonna cum, daddy," Peter moaned quietly against his lips, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"Do it baby, I need you to," Tony whispered before kissing him hard. "Do it for me,"

Seconds later, Peter came hard against him, his cum shooting out between them again, making a mess, but they didn't care. Tony held him tight as he came moments after, pressing his lips against Peter's. 

Together they lay in each other's arms, breathing heavily as they exchanged little kisses all over each other's faces and shoulders.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear it was you all along." Tony smiled, "I was falling for you as Ben and Peter."

Peter giggled and stroked his hair. "I was falling for both of you too." He grinned, "You have no idea how relieved I am that there isn't anyone else."

"When did you figure out it was me?" Tony asked, reaching for some tissues that he had put near them earlier. He cleaned them both up as Peter explained. 

"Literally a few minutes after you came out to me, I texted Anthony, and your phone lit up." 

"Oooh, so we were texting each other whilst sitting next to each other?" Tony chuckled as he threw the tissues off the bed. 

"Mhm," Peter nodded, "I was totally freaked out that you'd hate me," 

The older man kissed his nose. "What on earth would make you think that? You… you've helped me through sleepless nights, and stayed with me through the day. You made me laugh and smile, and you didn't pretend to be someone else. You were you in both scenarios. It's you I fell for."

Peter's face blushed hard, his heart practically jumping out of his chest. "I couldn't love you more," he admitted. "Tony… are we… are we… 'us'?"

"I would love to be us." Tony told him, "It's up to you. What do you want?" He asked him sincerely, stroking Peter. 

"I want it to be us too. I just… I want to be yours. But, I don't want to lose you." He confessed quietly. 

"Why would you lose me?" 

Peter kissed him softly before replying, gazing at him. "Because you'll want to explore your attraction to men, and there's like… a million better men out there than me that you'll want to be with. And uh, I'm just plain Peter."

Tony shook his head, "You've got that all wrong." He smiled warmly, "I'm not up for all of that now, I don't want to try everyone. I want to be happy, and spend the long run with someone… who gets me, who loves me. Someone who I love. And trust me, sunshine, I don't love easily. And you're not plain, you're perfection."

He had never seen Peter's face so touched, his face read pure happiness, it was like he was glowing. "You're so beautiful, Peter."

The younger man licked his lips, "Really?" He asked with a sweet voice. 

"Really." Tony replied, "Now come here and kiss me some more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more - eg, coming out to family, domestic stuff.


	9. That Night

The two of them stayed in bed all night, but there wasn't much sleeping being done. In fact, they spent the entire evening talking and whispering to each other. That had so much to learn about each other now their relationship was in a completely new dimension. In fact, let's rewind and see what happened...

They rolled around on the bed like they were in a passionate love affair, secret from the whole world. Every touch and kiss was driven by passion and admiration. They exchanged smirks and strokes like they were in their own little world away from reality. This was heaven. 

Tony never thought he could feel like this again, suddenly he felt light, like the windows of his soul had been opened and the sun was shining upon his heart for once. Everything about Peter made him feel on fire. Each touch enlightened him and every kiss made his head go dizzy.

Peter being Ben was a blessing. He knew he was falling hard for both people, one being beautiful and sweet, understanding, supportive and caring, and the other, helping him through his dark moments, making him laugh, making him yearn. Peter was able to break Tony out of his shell and let him know it was okay to feel again. 

This gorgeous sunshine of a human being wanted him. Loved him. Peter was a bad lier, everyone knew that, but there was no lie in Peter's eyes when he looked at him lovingly. No fib was told when Peter stroked him gently, whispering how beautiful he was. 

This was real, and it was magnificent. 

On Peter's end, he could hardly stop his cheeks from turning crimson every time the older man touched him or every time he complimented him. He was finally lying in the arms of the man who made him feel like he was the most special human alive.

With Tony's arms wrapped around him, all the bad things seemed to slip away. Tony made it all okay again, the stresses, the pressures, the terrible events of the past. Nothing mattered when he was finally in the safe warmth of his hero.

"Okay, this is officially the weirdest turn of events. Don't you think?" Tony smiled into Peter's hair as he kissed his curls. Peter's hair smelled like blossoms, he couldn't help but breathe in. 

Peter giggled, his voice sounding like music to Tony's ears. "So weird. Can I ask you something?" He kissed Tony's chest as his head lay upon it. "Did you like, ever think about me before we went to bed together? You don't have to say yes just to make me feel better," 

Tony's hand gently rubbed his arm. "As a matter of fact I most certainly did. Especially recently, you were just so supportive and sweet. I couldn't help but notice how pretty you are, and suddenly, you just seemed to glow."

Peter's face tinged red as he grinned, raising his head to gaze up at the older man, "Glow? Me? Really?" He asked, biting his lip. 

The older man nodded with an amused smile, "Yes, really." He chuckled, kissing him again. "God, you're adorable." 

Peter hid his face into Tony's chest as he blushed heavily. "Tony Stark just called me adorable. I can die now," he mumbled as his embarrassingly huge smile revealed itself. 

Tony shot him a tender look as he played with Peter's curls. "I don't know why I couldn't see all along that you're the one."

Peter turned around to lie on his front, leaning on his arms and looking at the older man. "Am I the one?" He asked in an adoring manner. 

The older man traced his finger across Peter's jaw. "I think you are, Peter." He whimpered softly. "Tell me if I'm going too far, okay? I know that my heart is a hard one to understand."

The younger man raised his hand to hold Tony's, "Not too far. I, uh, you have no idea what this means to me."

"I have a little idea," Tony told him. "You told Anthony about your crush on me, and wanting to work for me, and fantasising about running away with me." He smirked as he stared into the younger man's sparkling hazel eyes.

Peter hid his face in his hands, giggling in embarrassment. "I did, didn't I? God you must think I'm some obsessed weirdo."

"I'd like you to be," Tony replied, "Obsessed with me I mean. No one has  _ ever  _ cared about me the way you do." 

The younger man peeked through his fingers at him, "Ever?" He asked in a small voice. "That doesn't sound right to me."

Tony nodded, taking in a hasty breath and scrunching up his face, "Ever. I was married to Pepper for a while, and she got me more than anyone did. But you… you get me ten times more than she ever did. And you love me for me, not for obvious reasons, but even my scars and my trauma, you still seem to love me." He explained in a slow and adoring tone.

Tony stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers as he continued. "Pete… You have this way about you. As you, and as Ben, you were magical. I just kept looking forward to speaking to you, hoping you'd be missing me too." He gently stroked down Peter's bare shoulder, holding onto his arm and squeezing it a little.

"I miss you all the time." Peter admitted. "Even when I'm with you and you're not touching me. I miss you." He paused for a moment and looked down at his hands, looking more serious as he played with the sheet beneath him.

"The thing is Tony… my whole life, it's been pretty shit. I lost my parents, and then my uncle. And then you! I died and then came back, and ugh…" he sighed heavily. "But you… you also lost your family, and you also died. I've always been drawn to you. Because you gave me hope."

Tony raised an eyebrow, his heart pounding as he listened to the soft yet sincere timber of his partner's voice. "Hope?" He questioned in a whisper. 

Peter nodded, wetting his lips before carrying on. "If  _ you _ can go through all of that, and turn out rich and wonderful, then I could too. You seemed to be happy, and I wanted that."

Tony chuckled, "And then you met me and realised I was a miserable sod?" He joked.

The younger man only half smiled, "I realised we have more in common than I thought. Anxiety, depression, flashbacks… even with insomnia, it's like, god made us for each other or something. Because we get each other, and we help each other. You are the only person who can make me feel it."

"Feel what?"

Peter's eyes trailed up to capture Tony's gaze. His cheeks were red still, and his eyes were filled with love. "Alive." Peter replied. "Safe. Valid… like I matter."

Tony could feel his eyes water as he watched his  _ intern?  _ open up his heart to him. Even before today, he had been a huge part of Peter's life and he had no idea. Well, he had some idea, but he didn't know he could be this important to someone else.

"You've always mattered to me," Tony whispered. "You know that right?"

Peter shrugged, "I didn't. I always hoped though. Everyone told me that you didn't have a heart, that that's just how you operate, but I never wanted to believe them. I liked to tell myself you cared."

A strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him close against Tony's chest. "I was only hard on you because I care. I wanted you to be safe. I couldn't let you get hurt… because then I'd lose you," he confessed. "Peter, I've always seen your worth."

"You have?" He replied hopefully, his eyes watery. "Tony, I've never even thought about anyone else since we met."

"That's a good few years there," Tony smirked, rubbing their noses together. "Sure there's not been anyone else? Some guys or girls growing up?"

Peter kissed him lightly. He noticed how the soft light of the moon kissed the sides of Tony's incredibly handsome face. "All I've ever wanted is you. You've been my motivation, my inspiration, my idol, my crush… Tony I just, I fucking love you so much I could cry."

"And it doesn't bother you about my past?" Tony asked softly, worried that being Peter's number one person, he still somehow wasn't good enough. No matter what anyone said, he never felt enough.

Peter watched his face as he expressed his insecurities. His heart pounded inside him as he prepared himself for his next reply. It had to be perfect, because he knew that Tony was going to remember his answer forever.

"Not one bit." He smiled sweetly. "You're divorced, and I promise you it'll never happen again. I'll love you 50 times more than she did." Peter bowed down and kissed his nose gently. 

"You've been hurt, so have I, and I will kiss away the nightmares." He whispered as he let a finger rise up to stroke Tony's cheek. 

"If you get bad, I'll help you get better. If you need help, I'll be here. And if you need to be reminded just how beautiful you are, I'll tell you every second of every day and night."

A tear streamed down the older man's cheek, and then another. He felt a lump in his throat as he thought back to every wonderful moment he had spent with Peter. There really wasn't another person in this world like Peter, he had the biggest heart and the sweetest soul.

Peter's fingers wiped away the tears as Tony sniffled, taking a few breaths in as he studied every centimeter of the younger man's angelic face. 

"Pete," his voice cracked as another tear slipped out, dripping down to Peter's index finger. "I want to keep you,"

The beautiful man before him smiled widely. "You can keep me for as long as you want, just try and get rid of me, it won't happen." He laughed, "Seriously."

Tony gave him a charming smile, "Even if I have nightmares? You won't leave the room?"

Peter shook his head, "I would never do that to you. I'll always be here to calm you down, and maybe you could do the same for me?"

Tony couldn't help but think about how much love he felt right now, he was practically swimming in it. He felt it surging through him, and as he looked over at Peter's beautiful face, he realised that this was it for him. Peter was always going to be it.

"You know I will," Tony replied. "I'd do anything for you,"

Peter blushed, biting his lip. "How crazy is this?" He asked. "One minute you're my mentor and now you're my man. It's such a huge change."

Tony nodded in agreement, "I agree. It's going to be weird no doubt, getting into the swing of things. I won't be able to tell you what to do anymore, and I can't tell you off when you're goofing off," he chuckled in a low tone.

"You can push me up against the wall and kiss me if you need to get your frustration out." Peter flirted as he let his fingers lovingly trace down Tony's chest. 

"I might just do that," Tony replied. "But it is going to be weird. No one knows we're gay, and I have no idea how fast or slow we are going to go."

"Hmmm," Peter rubbed his jaw. "Tell me about what you want. What's the future look like for you?"

Tony chuckled, his entire face lighting up in a smile, "What, are you my guidance councillor now?" 

Peter stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm just trying to  _ know  _ you more!" He laughed, "Tell me what you want."

The older man looked around the room and thought hard for a minute or so, pursing his lips as he thought about the future. What did he want? Happiness. But that can be achieved in many different ways, only as long as Peter is there beside him.

"What do I want?" He muttered to himself, looking back down at Peter who was eagerly awaiting his answer with a smile. Peter's eyes were lit up as he glowed, his head resting on his fists with his elbows resting on the mattress. 

"I want you," Tony licked his lips. "I want a dog or two, and a house where no one can find us, maybe travel the world with you. I want to grow old gracefully and never have to worry about starting over again." 

Peter's soft expression made him feel at ease. "That sounds lovely." The younger man replied, "I'd like that a lot."

"What do you want?" Tony offered, "Tell me and we'll do it."

The younger man beamed up at him, "Well, I want to finish college and get a degree. I really want to put in a few years working at Stark Industries as well. But then… I want to disappear with you and our many dogs."

"Two." Tony smirked.

"Five!" Peter countered him, grinning widely. 

"Three and that's the final offer." 

"Deal!" Peter giggled as he leaned forward and kissed the older man's lips. "Where will we live? Maybe in the middle of nowhere, and the dogs can run free, and we can go swimming in the lake!" Peter exclaimed, "Oh, and we could have like an underground lab!"

The older man's dazzling eyes glistened with happiness at him. "Let's do that then baby, you and I, and our three dogs, build ourselves a house in the woods. After college of course!"

"And we could travel whenever we want!" Peter offered happily, "Wait!" He smiled up at him. "You never told me what you wanted from me!"

Tony looked at him confusedly, "I… I did?

"Nuh, uh," Peter shook his head playfully. "Do you want me to like… be your secret boyfriend, or do you wanna get married or what?" His face turned slightly nervous as he waited on a reply.

The older man understood, stroking Peter's cheek once more. It was so soft and addictive. "You  _ really _ wanna know my plans for you?" Tony asked him.

Peter nodded eagerly. 

"Well, Peter. I want  _ you _ to be mine forever. And if that means that May is going to walk you down the aisle, then that's what I'll do. Of course I want to be married again, baby. I just don't want another divorce."

Peter squealed and rolled over onto his back, giddy and excited as he let himself freak out for a minute. Tony watched him with an amused smile, thinking about how much he loved him.

Peter looked up at him, "Tony Stark is going to be my husband one day!" He beamed. "That's like… that's amazing! That's the best thing in the world!" 

Tony chuckled, "And you're going to be mine, I'm going to have a hot young man on my arm forever." 

"Does this mean we can tell people? Like, you won't be embarrassed by me or anything?" 

That question kind of threw Tony a little, his eyebrows raised as his mouth gaped open. "Embarrassed?" He repeated. "Why on earth would I be embarrassed by you?"

Peter shrugged, "You know," he yawned. "Because you're kind of known for being a playboy, you've always been with women, like a ridiculous number of women." He didn't know what it was but he suddenly felt himself going down, his mood dampening a bit.

"Pete, what's wrong?" 

"I uh, I don't know." He looked down at the sheets and turned over to lie on his back too. "Are you  _ sure _ I'm what you want?" He whispered. 

"Where the hell did that come from?" Tony questioned, worried about this sudden change in mood. 

Peter was silent for a moment or two as his face changed to an expression of worry and concern. "I just… I'm not…" he sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm not  _ them _ . I'm not gorgeous and rich. I'm not as good in bed as all of them probably were." He chewed on his bottom lip as he let that sit in the air, hearing Tony's breathing beside him.

He continued on softly, "There's a million better people out there. I'm scared I won't be enough for you." 

The older man shifted closer to him, hand on his hip and turning him to face him. Peter's eyes were downcast and sad, and Tony hated that. He held him tenderly, stroking his back and gently kissing all over Peter's face.

"None of them meant anything." Tony told him, "They were all one night stands and bad drunk decisions. They didn't want me and I didn't want them. It was just sex." He explained in comforting tones. "I don't remember most of them, and I never asked them to stay."

Peter closed his eyes and nodded, gulping as he tried to make himself not cry from being so vulnerable about his innermost feelings. 

"Peter, you  _ are  _ gorgeous. You're fucking beautiful, more so than all of them put together. And I don't care about your bank account, what's mine is yours. All they ever got was a taxi home, you get everything." He kissed his cheek and lingered there for a moment. 

"Having sex with you earlier, that was the most pleasurable sex I have ever had." 

Peter opened his eyes and searched Tony's, there was no way that was true. "You're just saying that," he whispered. 

"I don't lie." Tony commented, "Trust me, Pete. I've never felt that connected to someone, and your body turns me on more than anyone's ever has. Honey, you're so fucking perfect you have no idea."

The younger man's mouth gaped open, his eyes not understanding but were also touched that Tony would even say that to him. "Tony…" his voice broke, "You mean that?"

His partner nodded, "I do. I don't ever want to stop doing that with you. And that's just the beginning, think about how much better it's going to get."

Peter blushed, "Really? It gets better?" 

"Mmhm," Tony smirked, "We can do whatever we want, wherever we want, whenever we want. Trust me Peter, our sex life is  _ not  _ going to be a problem. Also, no one is better than you. I promise. I would rather lie here in your arms, watching your face, than be surrounded by a thousand naked models."

Peter's cheeks were almost burning red, his heart, he feared, would never beat in the same rhythm as before.

"I fucking love you." Peter smiled.

"And besides," Tony carried on. "I love you too by the way, - it should be me worried that you'll run off with someone. You're young, probably too young to get married and promise your forever to someone. I might bore you to death."

"Shut up," Peter giggled, taking his hand in his. "It doesn't matter what I do, or where I go,  _ you _ are the person I will always love most and want to spend my time with. You're not boring," he kissed him.

Tony leaned back and yawned, "Sorry baby, I'm getting tired." 

Peter nodded, "Me too. But uh, before we drift off… maybe, maybe we should tell each other about the nightmares?" He suggested, "So we know what we are up against."

The older man clenched his jaw and nodded. Of course he  _ wanted  _ to tell Peter everything, but he was terrified to do so. Opening up was such a hard and vulnerable thing, that he just didn't know if he could let himself bleed like that.

"I don't want you to think I'm too fucked up," Tony whispered, turning to lie on his back.

Peter moved closer to him, lying on his side. "I'll never think that," he told him. "If you want, I can go first? I don't mind telling you."

The older man lay silent, feeling a sense of uncomfortable vulnerability attaching itself to his soul. It was rather painful to really open up and discuss these things with someone. But Peter was different from anyone else he had ever spoken to, and he knew that no matter what he said, Peter's heart wouldn't move further away, but further towards him.

"Okay," Tony whispered, pulling the sheets over him. "You go first."

Peter nodded and maneuvered himself to lie on his front again. His back curved as he lay naked against the comfortable sheets that smelled of them both combined. He let his fingertips slowly trace the outline of Tony's shoulder as he began to speak slowly in a softly spoken voice.

"Well, if I'm honest." He began, his eyes traveling over Tony's full, toned chest, admiring it. "I get bad flashbacks to uh, that moment you died." His voice broke as he bit down on his lip, eyes downcast as he spoke. 

Tony's head turned to look at him, listening intently. 

"It was probably the worst moment of my life." Peter nodded as he whispered. "You were just… there, in front of me, dying and… and there was nothing -" a lump formed in his throat as he balled up his fists and clenched his eyes shut. "Nothing I could do," 

Tony moved his body up slightly, concerned as he placed a hand on Peter's cheek. "Baby, I'm here now. It's okay. You know it wasn't your fault right?" He asked in a low voice, trying to comfort him.

Peter's chin shook a little, "I guess. I'm just glad you're here… and you're with me." He locked his lips as his sad eyes flicked up to his lovers.

"I'm not just with you," Tony whispered, "I'm  _ yours _ ." He took Peter's hand and kissed it gently. "Keep talking.

Peter tilted his head and sighed, "I guess, losing you is the main thing. Sometimes I dream that my parents are still alive and they pretended to die… so they could get rid of me." He spoke sadly.

The older man's eyes filled up with devastation, that was the saddest fucking thing he had ever heard. "Baby no," Tony replied, sitting up and urging Peter to crawl over and cuddle into his arms.

"That's not what happened," Tony whispered as Peter sobbed into his chest, breaking down against him. Tony stroked his back, kissing his forehead. "No one would ever leave you on purpose, you're too good. Please never believe that, sweetheart." 

Peter kissed his chest, his tears soaking Tony's skin. "It's just hard, everyone leaves or dies." He said, cuddling into his lovers arms. "And then when you came, and became everything to me, you died too." He raised his head and gazed hopelessly at Tony, "If you leave again I won't survive it."

Tony's hand gently moved Peter's head closer to him, the younger man's body rising with it. He pressed his full lips gently on Peter's and kissed him lovingly. Tony kissed him tenderly, stroking his hair as he did so.

"I'll never leave you." Tony whispered against his lips. "Peter, my flashbacks and night terrors are about losing you. I'm just as scared about this failing as you are, but I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you."

His lover pressed him down against the bed and climbed on top of him, pressing their bodies together and stroking his face. "I promise you, right here, right now, that I, Peter Parker will  _ never _ , ever leave you." He let his fingers stroke Tony's jaw as he leaned down to kiss him.

The blushing man beneath him reciprocated the kiss and let his arms slide around the younger man's slim body. He moaned into the kiss, smiling. 

"And I, you. My love." Tony mumbled into the kiss. "I will love you forever, and I'm not leaving again."


	10. Chapter 10

That night was the first night in forever that they both slept through without a flashback or a nightmare. Peter woke up in the arms of the man he loved and smiled, breathing him in and cuddling in tighter. He'd never felt happier than this moment.

Last night was perfect. It settled all his worries, all his pain and negative thoughts. Now it was just him and the man he loved, who loved him back. Tony was gentle and sweet, the perfect partner. Even when they got dirty, Tony looked after him as well as giving him all his wishes. 

"Good morning handsome," Tony spoke in a groggy voice, smiling down at him. 

Peter blushed heavily and looked up, "Good morning,"

The older man chuckled. "Are you ever going to stop blushing when I talk to you?"

Peter shook his head with a giddy smile appearing on his face. "Nope." His eyes were glistening. "You make me feel all gooey."

"Christ, I'm in love with a care bear." Tony commented, smirking as he pulled Peter in for a morning kiss. 

\---

The two of them slowly got up and dressed together, finding ways to touch each other at every moment. They showered together under the hot water, admiring each other's bodies and exchanging soft kisses. 

The older man couldn't stop smiling. Literally. He tried his best to make his smile go away, as his cheeks started to hurt. But then he'd catch Peter's eye, or the younger man would touch his waist as they got dressed. And he wasn't just smiling with his face, his entire body felt happier, he walked with a skip in his step.

The moment they were both dressed again, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Peter held his hand all the way to the kitchen, and kept by his side as they made food, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and cuddling him from behind.

They had a picnic together on the carpet, lying across from each other as they picked at their food. Tony couldn't stop staring at Peter as he laughed, talking and ate. Nobody was that beautiful. It has to be a crime.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter questioned him sweetly as he popped a strawberry into his mouth. 

"You," Tony replied adoringly. "Why do you have to be so wonderful?" 

Peter grinned as his cheeks tinged pink, "I… I don't know what to say to that…" he licked his lips and looked down at the floor, before looking up through his long lashes to Tony.

"Mmm. I love you." Tony spoke sincerely. "How do you want to tell everyone?" 

"I don't mind. Group text? Massive party? Skywriting? Whatever you want to do, really." Peter suggested as he went to pick up another strawberry. 

The older man thought about it, smirking as he watched his pretty boyfriend eat sensuously. "Let's post a photo of us kissing and see what happens." He raised his eyebrow. 

Peter laughed and nodded, "Yeah, let's do that. Do you want to bet on who's going to call us first?"

"Mmm. Intriguing," Tony sat up, reaching for his drink and taking a sip. "What do I get if I win?" 

"Whatever you want! But if I win, you have to kiss me in front of the rest of the Avengers. Like, properly kiss me." Peter raised an eyebrow in a flirtatious way. 

Tony laughed in reply, "If that's what you want baby, that's what you'll get." He put down his drink and reached for a piece of chocolate. "But if I win," he paused. "You have to let me kiss you in front of May." He counteracted him. "Plus you have to move in with me."

Peter was shocked, "What? Tony, we JUST got together!" He laughed in a surprised tone. "We have to move a little slower than that."

Tony scrunched his face and nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right. Sorry." He licked his lips and his smile faded down as he looked over the food.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows and watched him as he muttered to himself that he was an idiot. Tony reached over to the chocolate and grabbed another piece, looking down at the carpet.

"How about I keep an overnight drawer here? Take a shelf or two in your closet?" Peter offered, reaching out and taking the older man's hand. "Is that okay?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Sounds good."

"Tony," Peter sat up too. "What's wrong?" He asked as he stroked his lover's face. "Are you upset I won't move in?"

Tony shrugged, not meeting his gaze. "I don't know. I just… I don't want to say goodbye to you. I know it's stupid. But with you in college, I'm only going to see you every weekend."

The younger man continued to stroke his face, letting his fingers go back into Tony's hair. "You want to see me more than that?"

Tony nodded, looking up to him sadly. "I want to see you all the time. I'm going to be here, in bed, looking at the other side of the bed and wondering if you'll be missing me as much as I miss you." He spoke softly. "I don't know. I guess I get a little lonely and insecure. Told you I was broken.",

Peter gave him a comforting smile, "You're a little broken. But you're mine. And I'm going to miss you more than you could ever miss me. I promise. I just can't go that fast, I want us to date and meet family, not that we have any. But you know what I mean." He explained to him, hoping he would understand. 

"I get it," Tony replied, letting his hand take Peter's free hand and entwining their fingers. "I do, I promise. I'm just going to miss your voice. I kinda like you being here."

The younger man moved forward and kissed him softly, pressing his lips against him. "I like being here too. So let me bring some stuff over, and I'll stay over at weekends, and we'll have lunch dates. You can come to college and I can show you off, and I'll text you all day, every day." 

Tony lips curved up, "That sounds good, baby." He whispered. "Don't let me do something stupid and lose you."

"I won't." Peter stated. "If you so much as try to lose me, I'll show you why you fell in love with me."

Tony leaned forward and kissed him again. "You're so fucking perfect." He smiled, rubbing their noses together. "Let's take that picture."

Peter moved away and reached over for his phone, unlocking it and putting up the camera app. "Okay so, how do you want to do it?" 

Tony took the camera for him and held it up, using his other hand to pull Peter in for a kiss, taking a bunch of photos as he kissed him hard. Peter's arms rested against his chest, holding his neck as Tony let his tongue enter his boyfriend's mouth. 

Peter moaned in sadness as Tony pulled away from the kiss. "Nooo, keep kissing me." He insisted as he pulled Tony back to him.

Tony chuckled and put down the phone, kissing him again and crawling over him, making him lie on his back against the floor. Tony leaned over him as he snogged Peter well and good, making him moan at the touch. 

Peter moved his leg and accidentally knocked over his soda, spilling it over the carpet.

"I ruined the carpet," Peter said as he went to sit up and fix it. 

"Don't care." Tony replied as he continued to kiss the younger man. He pressed his body down over Peter and felt him smile into this kiss. 

"It's a white carpet," Peter whispered as he held onto Tony. 

"I can replace the carpet, I only have a certain amount of time to kiss you before you go." Tony kissed his jawline and down to his ear. "Now kiss me."

They kissed again.

\---

"Should we put a filter on it?" Peter asked as he flicked through the different lights and colours. 

"You decide, and then send it to me. We'll both post it. Who do you think will call first?" Tony asked as he cuddled up to him. He was sitting with his back against the sofa and his legs wrapped around the younger man, who was cuddled into him and playing on his phone.

"Okay, I think this one will be the best. It makes us look super cute." He showed him. Tony looked at the photo, he couldn't help but smile at how adorable they looked together. 

Tony handed him his phone, "Here you go sunshine, upload that on both our accounts."

"Really? You're gonna let me on your phone?" Peter asked.

"I don't have anything to hide," Tony kissed the top of his head. "I can program it to unlock with your fingerprint if you want?" 

Peter grinned widely, "I trust you," he told him as he sent the photo to Tony's phone and then went to upload the pictures to both of their Instagrams.

"Do you want a comment under it?" Peter asked. 

"Uhhh, write that I have finally found the love of my life." He spoke in a low voice against Peter's ear, struggling into him. 

As you can guess, Peter's cheeks turned bright red again as he bit down on his lip. "Really?" He asked in a high and hopeful tone.

"Really, baby. Type it."

"I bet Happy will call first." Peter spoke before he pressed upload. 

"Nah. It'll be May." Tony chuckled, kissing his cheek and watching him play around on his phone. Peter wrote both their status' and pressed send, uploading the pictures both on Instagram and Twitter for both of them. 

On Tony's posts it said; 'Meet the love of my life, I've finally found him.'

And Peter wrote with his; 'Maybe dreams do come true.'

It took three minutes for their phones to vibrate like crazy, every second a new comment, like or share was coming through their phones. They didn't answer any of them, because they were waiting on the phone calls coming through. 

Tony and Peter sat across from each other, staring at each other in wait for the calls. The older man raised his eyebrows, smirking as Peter giggled in reply, getting lost in his eyes. 

Suddenly one of their phones began to ring, and they both moved fast to pick them up. Peter jumped forward and reached for both of them, but Tony intercepted him and grabbed him by the waist, making him fall into his body. Peter giggled as he held the phones tightly in his hands

"Give. Me. The. Phones." Tony insisted as he tickled him. 

"Give. Me. A. Kiss." Peter smugly replied as Tony moved them so Peter was lying back on the floor. The older man moved over him and kissed him hard, using the time that Peter gave into him to steal the phones.

He pulled away and looked at the phones to see who's phone was going off. He put his against his ear and scrunched his nose up at Peter as he watched the younger man reach his arms up to him. 

"Hello? Stark and Parker incorporated, how may I assist you today?" Tony answered in a goofy tone, staring down at Peter's adoring smile. 

"Hey, uh. Quick question, any chance you've been hacked by a photoshopping genius?" Happy asked him.

Tony chuckled, "No. That is a real picture, Hap. Peter is my boyfriend."

Peter did a celebratory dance as he lay on the floor, winning the bet and feeling incredibly happy for himself. 

"For real? You and Peter are in a real relationship? And you didn't think to tell anybody?" 

"I'm telling you now. Me and Peter are together, so… is that okay? Because even if it's not okay it's happening." 

"Of course it's okay! I am more than happy for you both. I just wanted to hear it from you, congratulations to you both. Pass me over to him."

Tony laughed and leaned down to Peter, kissing his nose before handing him the phone. 

Peter took it and answered it as Tony started to kiss his jaw softly. Driving him crazy with the smallest touch.

"Uh, hello?" Peter asked as coherently as he could 

"Hey kiddo, it's Happy. Are you both okay?"

Peter's eyes closed as Tony started to kiss his neck, smirking as he gave it an experimental nibble.

"Very… very okay. Very amazing." Peter answered as he tried not to moan. Tony's lips felt amazing there, he wished it never had to end.

"I'm glad to hear it. Do me a favour and look after him? Please?"

"I will...," Peter replied as his free hand grasped into Tony's hair, pulling him back towards his jaw. The older man's lips trailed up towards his lips, kissing his chin. Peter couldn't take it any longer. "I will Happy, I have to go... Bye."

Peter chucked the phone to the side as he attached his lips to Tony's, kissing him hungrily. Tony leaned over him, pressing his body against Peter's. Their tongues fought for dominance as they grabbed at each other.

"That was rude," Peter mumbled into the kiss, taking a fistful of Tony's hair.

"You loved it," Tony smirked.

\---

Peter was about to leave to go home, when Tony couldn't say goodbye. He was locked in a cuddle that none of them wanted to leave. Tony's head was buried in Peter's neck as he had his eyes closed, holding the younger man tenderly. 

Peter's arms held him tight, the last thing he wanted was to say goodbye. He let himself remember this moment, having the older man simply hold him close like he always dreamed.

"When you go, I'll miss you so much." 

"I'll miss you too," Peter whispered. "Text or call me whenever you want, I'll always answer."

"Same to you," Tony replied. "Come over whenever as well, you don't even have to let me know first. I'll give you clearance to everything."

"Mmm," Peter smiled against his neck. "Thank you, I will definitely take advantage of that. Ugh I don't want to go."

"Then stay," Tony replied, moving back a little to stare at him, his arms still wrapped around Peter's waist. "Don't go."

"I have to, I have college and May to deal with. Plus, I need to pack some of my things to leave here." Peter explained as he moved his hand to stroke Tony's jaw.

"I didn't win the bet, baby, you don't have to bring things if you don't want to." Tony kissed him softly and slowly, taking his time to taste Peter's lips. Peter melted into his arms as he kissed him back.

"I want to." Peter whispered. "I'll be back before you know it. I love you." He pulled away from Tony and squeezed his hand, smiling at him before pulling away. 

Tony watched as Peter walked backwards a few steps before turning towards the elevator. 

"I love you too, petie." Tony called after him. Peter stepped inside the elevator and looked up at him, blushing hard. The younger man blew him a kiss before the doors closed and Tony was left alone in his apartment. 

Peter was the most enchanting and wonderful person he had ever seen, and he just couldn't wait to see him again. He'd be counting down the seconds.


	11. Chapter 11

From the moment they left each other, they missed each other. Each of them feeling like they were missing a limb now they weren't together. Tony just wanted to spend the rest of the day staring at his new boyfriend.

God… he had a boyfriend?! For the first time in his life! This was something he had wanted for so long. Since realising he liked men he had been daydreaming of getting to explore his sexuality, and as soon as he became single, it was all he could think about it.

Tony was extremely glad that he didn't have to go from man to man, figuring things out. When he was younger, doing that with women was a sport, an ego booster. And then he fell in love, and grew a little older. He didn't have it in him to go back to the old him, a different man every night. 

He loved just BEING with someone. Being with someone he loves who loves him back was a fantastic feeling that he could hold onto forever. It wasn't about having just anyone, it was about having someone who he felt truly happy with.

At first he thought he could find love online, and in a way he did. Tony was scared and new to this, falling for a stranger online. But it wasn't just a stranger… it turned out to be that one gorgeous man who'd stuck by him through his ups and downs, who had been fighting to get into his life.

And sleeping with Peter was not something he saw coming, but when it happened, it was fucking magical. Peter and he just… worked. Every touch was mesmerising. Every kiss made his head spin. Peter's soft skin, his perfect smile, his big heart. There was nothing wrong with him at all. 

Tony had waited by his phone for hours, keeping it on loud in his pocket so he could hear it if Peter texted him. But weirdly enough, nothing came through? Peter hadn't texted him once and it was making him sad. 

He went to bed, his phone sitting beside him, hoping Peter was missing him as much as he did him. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering why exactly he was feeling like this now. This thing with Peter was intense, it pierced through his heart and set up shop there. There was no way he could ever get over this one. 

Peter fucking Parker. That beautiful, innocent and genuine soul, was head over heels in love with him, desperate for his touch, his kiss, his love. Tony had never really been good at keeping relationships going.

He knew his dark moods pushed people away, and he knew that when he got angry he could hurt someone with a single sentence without meaning to. 

Tony never wanted to do that to Peter. He knew he had to make sure that his past faults didn't ruin things for them, and one of them was the terrible habit of becoming inwardly co-dependant. Not that many people knew that of course, but with his insecurities and issues, he seemed to attach himself to the person that he felt most safe with. And that never ended well. 

As he stared at his phone, trying to imagine what it is that Peter was doing instead of missing him, he cuddled into the pillow that smelled like him.

Tony finally fell asleep, saddened that there wasn't a single text to read. 

\--

As soon as he woke up, before his eyes could even get used to being awake, he grabbed at his phone to check it. 

Still nothing.

Tony groaned into his pillow, forcing himself out of bed, he walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. It was probably nothing, he was most likely overthinking everything. Peter was most likely tired… or busy… or maybe his phone had run out of charge and he couldn't find his charger?

He headed towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee before he started his day before he noticed his second phone lighting up by the toaster. 

He practically jumped over to it, opening it up to read the notifications. 

"15 texts from Peter Parker."

What a fucking idiot! He was holding onto his Ben phone and not his other phone, not thinking that Peter would attempt to contact him on the other one. He snapped up the phone and walked over to his armchair, sitting down and opening the texts.

Peter: 'I know I just left you, but I keep thinking about that first time we kissed. It makes me feel all gooey. Xx'

Peter: 'Okay so I just got home and I'm safe. In case you were worried xx',

Peter: 'I've started to pack… I can't stop grinning. Waking up in your arms, gah, you have no idea how good I feel right now xx'

Peter: 'May's just come in and wants to talk to me, I'll tell you what she says! Xx

Peter: 'She isn't angry? She just wished I would have told her face to face. Oh god, she wants me to tell her all about us… lol. I won't tell her the good stuff xx'

Peter: 'Are you okay? I miss you. I'm sorry if I've annoyed you, do you want me to stop texting? Xx'

Peter: 'I hope you're not mad at me. You said you would miss me, I miss you. I miss you so much I just want to cry xx'

Peter: 'I've packed clothes, shoes, extra toiletries, some books, dvds, and my diary. You can read it if you want. It's all about you xx'

Peter: 'I love you.'

Peter: 'Okay, I'm kinda thinking about when we went to bed together, and you were so insecure about your scars. Do you realise how fucking hot you are? I don't think you do. I might have to keep telling you xx'

Peter: 'You're the hottest man I've ever seen in my life. I miss your touch. I want to kiss you for the rest of my life xx'

Peter: 'Are you okay??'

Peter: 'I miss you.'

Peter: 'I love you.'

Peter: 'Goodnight, Tony. Please contact me soon. I'm worried.'

As Tony read through them he couldn't help but tear up, he hated himself for not being there and reading these texts when they came through. Instead of texting he decided to call, eager to hear his voice.

Seconds later, Peter answered.

"Tony! You're alive!" He exclaimed exitedly.

"Hey baby, I am so sorry, I assumed you'd text on the other phone so I was waiting by that all night. I thought you were too busy. I just got all your texts now," Tony confessed, as he smiled, listening to the sound of his lover's voice. 

"Thank god! I thought I had annoyed you. I miss you so much," Peter laughed in relief. 

Tony blushed, leaning into his chair and rubbing his knee. "I miss you too, baby. I wish you were here."

"I can be. If you want. I can come over?"

"Would you?" Tony grinned, "Just to see me?" 

Peter giggled, "Of course I would, you know that." 

"Last night sucked, the bed feels empty without you." Tony admitted, "I just kept thinking about what you were up to and if you were okay."

"God I love you." Peter replied. "You have no idea how good that makes me feel. I had no idea that you were a little clingy."

Tony sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry. I'm working on it. It's one of my many faults." He looked down at his shoes. "I know it can be annoying. I'll… I'll stop."

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Peter exclaimed. "Someone loves me so much that they always want to talk to me! And it's not just someone… it's you! My everything!"

"Really?" Tony bit down on his lip. "You're okay with it? Most people wouldn't be."

"Fuck all of them, Tony. I love how much you love me. I'm not going to lie, I was the same all night. I kept thinking about you and how much I wanted to be there." Peter explained. Tony could hear the grin in his voice.

"This is going to be torture spending time away from each other," Tony commented as he rubbed his knee. "Now I have you, it's going to be difficult."

"I know what you mean. I got home and I just wished the whole time that I was in your bed with you. Did you know that I'm kind of obsessed with you?" Peter giggled, "Like it's insane. I have posters of you in my bedroom."

"You do not!" Tony laughed in reply, moving so his legs hung off the arm of the armchair. 

"I do!" Peter insisted. "I have… let me count… three posters and one, two… three… four framed photos. I'm not even lying, you can come and check yourself!"

Tony's heart felt full with an abundance of great feelings. They felt so foreign, but they felt so good. He wanted to keep this feeling forever. 

"You are the best boyfriend ever." Tony doted on him. "It's going to be hard to go to work and not spend my time thinking about you. What are your plans for lunch during the week?" 

Peter hummed as he thought. Tony could hear him moving to the otherside of his room and flicking through some papers.

"Monday through Wednesday, I'll be having lunch at college, Thursday I'm off, and Friday I'll be in classes during lunch. What about you?"

"I'm free always, the good thing about being me, I get to choose when I work. I could take you to lunch? Maybe come into college and get you some extra credit." Tony suggested, biting his lip. For some reason he was petrified that Peter was going to tell him that it was too fast, or he didn't want people to make fun of the age difference, or even that he wanted to get his credit on his own.

"I'd love that!" Peter answered happily. "That would be amazing! Do you really want to?"

Tony nodded, blushing. Peter wasn't ashamed of being seen with him… how cool was that? "I do, baby."

Peter gushed, "I love it when you call me that. And… maybe you can also call me 'Baby Boy'?" 

The older man chuckled, "I had no idea you had such a daddy kink, I love it. Yes, babyboy, I'll call you that too. Just maybe not in college."

"Deal!" Peter giggled.

God, he could sit and talk to Peter all day if he had the chance. The two of them sat in their own apartments and talked to each other for about two hours, discussing their relationship to things that were completely irrelevant. It was the longest that the older man had ever spent on the phone, but he didn't mind. He walked around, making lunch and bringing it to his desk with the phone between his ear and his shoulder. 

Everything seemed to just be going amazingly. 

Unfortunately, May came home and needed Peter to help cover a shift at work, so the younger man had to go, and of course that meant that they couldn't see each other. But for the most part, Tony was happy he got to hear his voice.

He, himself, had a chance to sit down with a smile on his face and get some work done. He spent ages answering emails and phone calls, all the while thinking about his beautiful boyfriend.

\---

Peter was helping out at the diner with May. Apparently one of their waiters decided to run away with a regular that she had fallen madly in love with. Every time someone would talk about how crazy she must have been, Peter kept thinking just how romantic that was. 

Running away with Tony Stark was his number one fantasy. It always began in the middle of the night, hearing a tap on his window. He'd answer it and it would be Tony, standing there with a rose and a love confession. Of course, Peter would fall head over heels and they'd share a magical kiss. 

Tony would urge him to run away with him, to leave this life behind and start anew together. Peter would place his hand and his life in that of the gorgeous older man's who stole his heart away, and they'd vanish together into the night, and the rest would be filled with loving touches and extremely kinky sex.

Now he didn't have to fantasise. He knew what it was like to listen to Tony say something cute, making every inch of him turn to red including his ears. And it was better than he ever imagined. 

The diner was pretty quiet tonight, so Peter sat at the counter and pictured the life that he and Tony had planned out together. He hoped that everything would go exactly like they had planned.  
  
But no one really planned for what was going to happen next. 

\---

As the college week began, Peter headed into his classes with a new sense of self esteem and importance. Yes, he had a little bit of an ego now he was in a relationship with the world's greatest superhero. 

Apparently everyone at college knew about it, and everyone wanted to be his friend. He walked through the halls and there were whispers, but not ones of bullying like he was used to. Instead, people were in awe of him and he loved it. 

Even in class, his lecturers were asking him to ask his boyfriend for funding or guest lecturing, and Peter would say; "I'll see what I can do, but he's a very busy and important man."

When it came to lunch time, Peter pretty much raced to the front door of the building he had texted Tony to meet him at. He waited at the stairs, waiting for his knight in shining armour. He expected the man to drive in, you know, like a normal fucking human being.

But no, he heard a noise, looking up, he saw the love of his life fly down in style, in the motherfucking suit. All the other students were in amazement as they stared at him. 

Tony came out of his suit, a massive smile on his face. "Hey baby," he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek. 

Peter blushed and took his hand, the excitement of all of this was driving him mad. "Hey, you, I missed you." 

"I missed you too. Now come on, show me where we are eating."

Tony was led up the stairs and through the hallways until they got to a college restaurant. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't that bad like most colleges were. 

They were stared at and spoken about, but they didn't care. Peter was adamant that since they were at his college, he was going to pay for their lunches, so Tony let himself be treated. They sat down at a far away corner, in their own little world, just enjoying being them. 

"So you're not embarrassed by me I see," Tony smiled, one hand sitting on the table, holding Peter's, as his other hand focused on his food. 

"On the contrary." Peter smiled, "I would have thought it would be the other way around, if I'm honest." 

Tony shook his head, "Who would be embarrassed of you? You're perfect." He smiled as he took a forkful of college lasagne. It's not something he would usually choose for himself, but it was nice. And the fact that Peter bought it for him made it the best meal ever.

Peter was blushing and looking down at his food. "Thank you," he grinned. "So I was wondering, maybe we could spend this weekend together?" He asked. "We could do anything you want to do,"

Tony nodded as he continued to eat. "You have all my weekends, you never need to ask. Will you ever stop blushing?" He laughed.

Peter shook his head, "I'm afraid not, that's what you do to me. God, everyone's staring," he giggled as he looked around. "They're so jealous of me!"

"You've got that wrong, babyboy, they're jealous of me." Tony spoke sweetly, winking at the younger man and causing him to blush harder. 

They continued to have lunch together during the week, meeting up and taking their table at the college restaurant, living in each other's eyes as they ignored the world around them.

Tony never felt happier, in fact, he was surprised he could actually say the word Happy without referring to his best friend. 

Speaking of which, Happy had been their biggest supporter through all of this. Luckily there had been no bad press about their relationship, in fact many magazines had issues dedicated to welcoming Tony Stark into the gay community, which meant everything to him. 

It did mean, however, that more people were following them both around and taking photos, but they didn't really mind. Because they were happy.

Thursday came around and Peter took his day off to spend time with his beloved. He all but ran through Stark's penthouse until he found the man half dressed in his bedroom. 

Tony jumped and looked over at him, grinning. He was only wearing his trousers so far, his top half bared. Peter shot him the most gorgeous and happy expression. 

"Hey Sunshine, I didn't hear you come in." Tony licked his lips.

Peter didn't reply, instead, he ran over to the older man and jumped into his arms. Tony held him up as their lips connected in a hungry kiss, both of them moaning at the intensity. Peter's legs were wrapped around his waist, and his arms around Tony's neck as he kissed him hard, shoving his tongue in the older man's mouth. 

Tony groaned into the kiss as they both fell onto the bed together, tugging at each other's bodies to be as close as possible. The older man rolled on top of him, pulling back and smiling down at him. 

"I take it you missed me?"

"You have no idea!" Peter replied, grabbing Tony and pushing him onto his back, attacking him with more kisses as his hands slid down the older man's perfectly sculpted chest. 

"I was getting dressed," Tony chuckled as he felt Peter's lips start to kiss all over his chest. 

"You can get dressed later," Peter whispered, taking his nipple into his mouth. Tony groaned, deep and long as he watched Peter suckle it.

The younger man's fingers found the other one, rubbing it as he flicked his tongue over the one in his mouth. Tony was hard within seconds, his cock pressing up against Peter's chest as he made his way down.

"Feels good, babyboy." Tony whispered, closing his eyes, letting himself enjoy the moment.

Peter licked down his abdomen and kissed it all over as he pulled at Tony's trousers, undoing them and pulling them down around his knees. "I want you to use my mouth, daddy."

Tony moaned loudly, one hand in his own hair and the other finding its way to thread its fingers into Peter's. "Yes, yes please." He muttered as he moved his hips, begging for some kind of connection. 

Peter rid him of his underwear within seconds, pulling out his gorgeous large cock. "I'm never going to get used to how amazing you are," Peter gushed as he pressed his lips to Tony's balls, pressing open mouth kisses to it.

"Oh Peter…" Tony moaned quietly. "Please,"

The younger man trailed his tongue up the length of Tony's cock, tounging the slit and licking around the head. 

"Fuck me," Tony gasped as he looked down at Peter, pressing kisses all over his cock. 

Peter looked up as he opened his mouth, catching Tony's eyes as he let the older man's cock slide into his mouth. That was the most gorgeous image he could ever dream of. Peter's hair in his hand, his glistening hazel eyes wide and peering up at him, his lips sinking around his thick cock and trying to go further. 

Peter sucked hard as he bobbed his head along Tony's cock, moaning as he slurped around it. His hand gently wrapped around the base as he took his lips away. 

"Fuck my mouth," he urged his lover. "Enjoy yourself,"

Tony could have died in that moment, he held Peter's hair tighter as he moved him back to his cock, pushing him around it once more. 

"Ohmygod," Tony moaned as he began to move Peter's head at his own pace, his hips starting to move along with his hand. Peter's saliva was dripping out of his lips and down his cock, it was fucking hot.

Tony began to thrust up faster, watching as Peter's eyes watered slightly. He fucked into his mouth fast, biting his own lip, his free hand stroking Peter's jaw.

"Oh fuck, fucking hell, you're gorgeous babyboy, so pretty like that," he moaned as he used Peter's mouth for his own pleasure. 

It was so fucking wet and warm, Peter's jaw slack as he slid in and out with ease. The younger man was moaning too, enjoying this as much as he was. The younger man was such a fucking magnificent creature, his pink lips stretching around him.

"Ahh! Baby! Look at you sucking such a big dick with such a pretty little mouth!" He exclaimed as he felt his orgasm start to near.

"Can I cum inside you?" Tony asked, "Ah fuuuuuckkk please!" He threw his head back against the pillow as he fucked up faster into his boyfriend's mouth.

Peter moaned in satisfaction as he gripped onto Tony's thighs, letting him know it was okay to cum. That's what Peter wanted all along.

"Fuck… oh… OH… PETER!" Tony cried out as he thrust up heavily, and exploded down the younger man's throat. He came long and hard as Peter drank down every single drop of it, moaning as he did so. 

When he moved away, he kissed Tony's thighs softly, listening to the older man breathe. He looked up to him with a grin, "Well?" 

Tony smirked and nodded, "Perfect. Tell me what you want and I'll do it, anything," 

Peter blushed and crawled up the older man's body, kissing him softly. "Do you mean it?"

"Mhm," Tony replied, kissing him again. "Anything."

The younger bit his lip, unsure on whether he should ask for it or not, letting his fingers run up and down Tony's body. "Uhhh," he blushed harder.

"Baby, I'm your boyfriend. You can ask me for anything, don't be embarrassed." Tony whispered against him, letting his hand slide down Peter's body and to his crotch, rubbing it through his trousers. 

"Can I… can I ride your face?" Peter asked him sheepishly, barely able to look upon the older man's face. 

Tony groaned in a rough and low voice, pulling him in for a kiss and rubbing him a little more. "Yes baby, up you get."

Peter was practically shaking with excitement, he opened his trousers and removed them as fast as possible, fumbling a little as he rid himself of all his clothes. Tony lay down on the bed, smirking as he watched his little bambi nervously inch towards him. 

Peter's body was so soft and creamy, he couldn't wait to get those thighs beside his face. The younger man bit his lip and looked down at him, 

"Uh, is now okay?" He asked as he grasped his hard cock, massaging it slowly as he tried to figure out his next move.

Tony scooted down in the bed, giving him more space. "Leg over, hold onto the headboard, baby,"

The younger man let go of his cock and slowly moved his long leg over Tony, sitting with his knees on each side of his boyfriend's head. He held onto the headboard as instructed and looked down to see Iron Man's face looking up at him from underneath. 

"Come on, don't be shy." Tony encouraged him as he let his lips touch Peter's soft thigh. 

Peter bit down on his bottom lip as Tony held into his ass cheeks, massaging them and parting them. The younger man closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it as he slowly moved himself down so Tony's lips were pressed against his asshole. 

The older man moaned as he began to eat him out, massaging the muscles with his big, wet tongue, covering it with saliva.

"Ohgod!" Peter moaned as he held on tighter to the headboard, his knuckles turning white as he slid his hips back and forth against Tony's tongue. "Ah! Oooohh, am… azing… yes!" 

Tony was working hard underneath him, grasping onto his ass cheeks as he used all his energy to eat Peter out. He kissed, licked and prodded his way into making the younger man whimper and shiver. 

"Yes! Oh… oh fuck," Peter let one of his hands fall down do his cock, jerking himself off. Tony's mouth could do amazing things, and Peter noted that for future reference. 

"Daddy!" Peter whispered as his breathing became more audible, moaning with every movement. He let his thumb pad swipe over the slit of his cock, his mouth falling open as his orgasm rose up inside.

"Tony! Tonytonytony!" He chanted as he neared his edge, biting down on his lip as he moved faster. Tony squeezed his ass, urging him to cum. 

"FUCK!" Peter cried out, cumming hard into his hand. Strings of white liquid covered his abdomen and hand as he milked his cock. 

Completely breathless, Peter moved his leg back over from the other side of his boyfriend and fell back against the bed, grinning and panting. 

"Was that everything you wanted it to be?" Tony asked, smiling and crawling over to him. 

Peter shook his head, his hand wiping the hair that was sticking to his forehead. "It was better… so much better."

The older man chuckled and pressed kisses to Peter's chest softly. "Good, don't worry, I'm not going to kiss you until I've used some mouthwash," he told him as he noticed Peter inched his face away. 

The younger man's fingers found their way to Tony's hair, running them through it. "I love you."

"I love you too," Tony replied with a grin, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling him.

\---

After they finally pulled themselves out of bed, they sat down in the living room on the fluffy carpet playing cards together. Peter was winning, and if you ask him it's because he was so much better at it, but Tony was letting him win. The older man loved seeing how happy and adorable Peter would get when he won.

"So tell me something I don't know yet about you," Tony asked him as he shuffled the cards again.

"Uhh…" Peter thought as he watched Tony deal the cards between them. "I used to do a lot of plays in school,"

"Yeah? What sort of roles did you play?" 

"I had a few main roles." Peter smiled as he looked over his hand, "Did a bit of singing and dancing. I once played a woman,"

Tony burst into a fit of laughter, smiling widely, "You? Really? I bet you were gorgeous." He wiped his eye as he grinned at him. 

Petet placed down a card and Tony placed one ontop, they stopped talking for a moment so they could focus on who was going to win. Halfway through the hand, Peter caught a double and hit the deck, laughing. 

"I won again! You're so slow!" He giggled as he prodded Tony's chest. 

The older man looked over him fondly, dropping his cards on the floor and letting his fingers gently touch Peter's curls. "Come here,"

Peter moved closer and snuggled into his chest as Tony wrapped his arms around him.   
"You tell me something now," Peter said to him as he lay in the safety of his partner's warmth. 

"What do you want to know?"

"I kind of want to ask about your past, I know you've had issues with things like alcohol, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Peter explainrd softly. 

"Well," Tony sighed, squeezing him. "It's you, so I don't mind. "I had a really bad relationship with addiction a while back. Things were hard, and I was lost. And I didn't have family guidance," he spoke slowly as he let his hand gently rubbed Peter's back. 

"I ended up in a bad place, and then I did some bad things. I don't remember a lot of it." Tony closed his eyes as he tried not to bring himself back there, but instead focus on the beautiful life he had now, in this moment. 

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered. "I'm really proud of you."

Tony smiled and kissed his head, "Thank you, Sunshine. I hurt some people, and I hurt myself. I got into trouble, but things got better. And I worked my way out of it. I don't drink anymore, on principle. I just don't want to go back there, you know?"

Peter sat up slowly and let his hand rise up to sit on the side of Tony's face, smoothing his thumb over his cheek. "You're a strong person, I admire you." He smiled sweetly. "You've done so well, I support you."

Tony smirked and leaned over, pressing his lips against Peter's in a loving kiss. The kiss was long and slow, both of them melting into each other's touch as they stayed in their loving embrace.

They only stopped when Peter's phone began to ring loudly beside them. The younger man groaned out of annoyance for having to pull away, begrudgingly picking up his phone. His eyes stayed on Tony's as he put the phone to his ear. 

"Hello?... Oh hey, May… yes… no I'm with Tony… tonight??... yeah I guess… okay… I'll be there… now?... come pick me up?... see you soon."

Peter sighed heavily and dropped his arm to the ground, "I'm sorry," he told Tony. "I have to take another shift at the diner. May's coming to get me."

Tony nodded, looking sad but he understood. "Okay, baby. That's fine, I'm seeing you tomorrow anyway, right?"

Peter grinned and nodded, "Yes, I'll be here after college. I'll bring over some stuff too!!"

"I can't wait!" Tony kissed him again, holding him close and enjoying the last moment he would have with his boyfriend of the day. Peter leaned into him, putting his arms around Tony's neck and smiling into the kiss.

It was only 7 minutes later when Peter's phone rang to say that May was waiting outside in the car. He pulled his shoes on, and kissed Tony goodbye before heading for the elevator. 

The older man watched him as he disappeared behind the metal doors. God he loved that man. Not five minutes later, Tony was standing into the kitchen to grab a drink when the elevator doors opened once more.

Suddenly, Tony's heart lit up, hoping that Peter no longer needed to work tonight and could spend more time with him.   
"Do you miss me already?" He asked with a wide grin as he walked fast back towards the elevator. 

Tony stopped in his tracks when he saw who it actually was, the smile leaving his face. 

"Pepper? What are you doing here?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It does sound a lil creepy and awful at one part, but I promise there are no hard trigger warnings.
> 
> Talks of addiction, and a creepy person tryna do something they shouldn't - but they don't get to.

"Pepper? What are you doing here?" 

Tony cocked his head as he looked across the room to his ex wife, dumbfounded that she was even here right now. It had been at least a year since their paths had crossed last, and now she just waltzed in like no time had passed. 

Pepper was standing tall and elegant as she usually did, her shoulders back, her hair sitting perfectly without a strand out of place. 

Of course, Pepper was generically pretty. She was thin with long blonde hair… that's pretty much it. But she always seemed to give off a sense of elegance and importance, maybe it was all the money she spent on clothes?

Pepper wore a friendly smile as she greeted her used-to-be lover. "Hey, Tony." She said warmly. "How are things?"

The man's eyebrows furrowed, looking around the room in a confused state, shrugging as he waved his arms around. "Fine. What are you doing here?" He repeated, "Shouldn't you be off with your new boyfriend?"

Pepper nodded, "Actually yes, that's actually what I came to talk to you about. Do you mind if we take a seat and talk?" She tilted her head, trying to keep a warm aura about her.

Tony let a long breath out. It wasn't that he didn't care about her happiness, it was that their relationship was over god knows how long ago. And when she left, she promised that they would stay friends and they didn't. She ended up completely ignoring him, and now, suddenly, as soon as Tony had finally started to move on from everything in the past, it reared its ugly head. 

"Sure." Tony said as if he was not actually interested, turning to the side and pointing over to the sofas. "Take a seat."

Pepper made her way over to the sofa and sat down by the arm as Tony took a seat in his armchair. "So." Tony started, "What's up?"

His ex smiled and tapped on the armchair, keeping a warm expression on her face. "He asked me to marry him," 

Tony raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Congratulations." He offered her a fake smile. "When's the big day?" He really tried his best not to snarl. 

"It won't be for a while yet." Pepper answered him. "We are thinking about a summer wedding. Are you… are you okay with it?"

Tony crossed his legs and pretended not to care. It's not that he didn't want her to be happy, of course he did… at some level anyway. But he couldn't help but hate the fact it took her so little time to move on from him. Yeah, okay, Tony was with Peter now. But they'd only been together a very short amount of time. It may not even be a week yet, but Pepper was GETTING MARRIED.

It's as if Tony didn't even make a dent in her life.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're a grown woman, and he is, I hope, a consenting grown man, so as long as it isn't some sort of hostage situation then take whatever blessings you need." Tony commented flippantly. 

He heard her sigh audibly, breathing through her nose. She pursed her lips. "You're not okay with it. Why?"

Tony threw his hands in the air as if to say he didn't know. "I don't know why you think I need to be? It's got nothing to do with me! Unless you're only here to rub it in my face that you're moving on faster than I ever could?" He spoke sharply.

"Tones, it's not a competition you know. And we  _ did _ have a good time together."

"Yeah." Tony agreed with her. "I'd prefer it if you didn't call me 'Tones'." He glanced over at her. "Did you come here to gloat or…?"

"You used to love me calling you that!" She kept the smile on her face during the conversation, trying to keep on his good side.

"And no, I didn't come here to gloat. I miss my friend."

Tony's face softened a little, "Me?" Why on earth would she miss him?

"Yes, you. Tony, we were best friends for so long. And now we never talk, I hate it. I hate not having you in my life, even if we are with other people." She fed him her honied words in a soothing tone, working him like a charm. She always knew how to wrap him around her little finger, that was her super power. 

"Well, I don't mind being your friend." Tony smiled at her, genuinely this time. "I guess enough time has passed. But you do realise it was you who broke it off between us?"

Pepper nodded in agreement, "I know. I get that and I'm terribly sorry. It's just hard having your ex around your new partner, I didn't want things to sour my new relationship."

Okay, Tony could understand that. He didn't quite know how Peter would feel about Pepper being here in all honesty. "That makes sense, but you hurt me. You need to realise that."

"I do. And I feel awful. But, perhaps we can get the friendship we had back?" She asked him with the fear of rejection in her face.

Tony studied her for a few moments and gave in. "Yeah, okay. We did have a strong foundation, it'd be nice to have it back."

Pepper smiled widely. "I'm glad you think so too!! Let's get some take out, huh? Catch up a little?" 

After a little conversation, Tony was convinced that Pepper's appearance was all in the name of friendship, and he bought them some takeaway. They spent the rest of the evening eating and talking until the early hours of the morning, catching up on everything from their relationships to Pepper's family. They discussed how their mutual best friend was doing and how much they loved him, and by one am, they were both exhausted.

"Why don't you just stay over?" Tony offered her, "Take the guest room. We can continue this tomorrow if you want?"

Pepper was all too happy to agree.

\----

So Pepper spent the night in the guest room, and Tony spent the night in his own room. The first thing he did when he went through was lock his door, just in case. It's not that Tony expected Pepper to try and sneak through in the middle of the night, but he couldn't take the chance.

He hopped into bed and stared at his phone for a while, looking at pictures of Peter and him before he drifted off to sleep. 

\----

When Tony woke up, he got washed and dressed and ready for the day, emerging from his room to find Pepper sitting on the sofa texting. It was nice to have her there… ish… but all he wanted now was for her to leave. He would be seeing his gorgeous and most perfect boyfriend in a few hours and he couldn't be more excited. 

"Hey! Tony!" Pepper grinned, getting off the sofa. "I bought us some expensive wine, I was thinking we could finish our conversion before I leave?" She picked up two bottles of an expensive red wine and held them in front of his face. 

"Uh, no." Tony raised his hand, "I don't drink." He glared at the bottles she was holding. 

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Come oooon, just like old times?? You're in your own home, it's safe in here. Pllleaaaase,"

Tony shook his head, sighing heavily as he took a few steps back. "Pepper, no."

The woman in question opened the wine and poured two glasses full, holding one up to his nose. The sweet aroma filled up his senses, clouding his mind as she tilted the glass up, letting the liquid touch his lips.

His head went blank as all he could think about was the beautiful taste centimeters away from his tongue. 

Without a thought, he took the drink that was being forced down his throat and swallowed some, hating himself with a passion as he held the glass and took another 

\---

Sat on the sofas with their leftover food, Tony and Pepper talked and laughed, as the woman in question continued to pour more alcohol into their glasses. Tony's head was all adaze, his mind not properly on it's game. It was like he wasn't even able to be mad at Pepper, all he could think about was getting more of the sweet stuff.

"So tell me, Tony." Pepper leaned over to him, her hair falling from her shoulder and a smirk on her face. "Is Peter really that good in bed?"

Tony smiled, blushed and nodded, "You have no idea." He licked his lips and looked down at the floor, his vision not completely clear. "He's the best."

Pepper grimaced for a second when she realised he wasn't looking at her. She had to try harder to get what she wanted. "My fiancé is extremely good," she commented, kicking off her shoes and moving to sit on the floor across from Tony's chair. "But he's nowhere near as good as you were."

Tony's eyes zeroed in on her, they were getting near the red zone now, and he wasn't planning on escalating it. "Thanks." He commented coldy. He shouldn't be sitting here, the red flags going off in his mind but his body wouldn't move, the alcohol was calling his name like Frodo and the Ring. 

"You... are most certainly... welcome." She grinned as she scootched further towards him. 

Of course, he noticed. He began to tap nervously on the arm of his chair, looking away from her. The glass in his hand was half filled with the last of the two bottles of red wine.

"I'm really enjoying being with Peter." Tony blurted out. "He is really something."

Pepper looked up to him and nodded, pretending to listen but really just planning her next move. She knew exactly what she wanted and what she was doing. 

Tony didn't look at her, his heart was beating fast with panic as he tried to think of a way out of this. Damn the fucking alcohol coursing through his veins! If he was sober he would be stronger. He prayed that something would save his ass right now. He could see Pepper crawling towards him and his panic started getting worse.

He needed to escape to his happy place, it was a trick that Happy had actually taught him. Any time he felt like he was going into overdrive and it was getting worse, Tony would close his eyes and imagine he was somewhere safe. He didn't feel safe right now, even in his own home.

Tony thought about Peter… his Peter. His sweet and beautiful boyfriend who wanted to spend his life with him. Then he thought about the last time he saw him, and he remembered telling Peter about his relationship with addiction.

God, Peter would be so ashamed of him right now. He was supposed to be drink-free, he had been sober for so long! Tony was completely and utterly ashamed of himself! What was he doing here? With Pepper? Drinking?! This had to stop. 

As he opened his eyes he saw a blurry vision of Pepper sitting at his knees, her hands crawling up his legs and to his outer thighs.

"Get off me." Tony murmured, holding onto his glass tighter. 

"Oh Tones, come on… I've missed you… haven't you missed me?" She said softly with a sensuous tone. 

Tony shook his head very slowly, freezing as he saw her hands slide up further. He swallowed hard as he tried to will his body to move. This was the worst possible outcome of letting her back into his life.

"Don't you miss my touch?" 

"Nnn… no." He stumbled as he tried to speak. "Peter… Peter is the only one who gets to touch me… you… stop." he said quietly, his body not allowing him to be more assertive.

Sure, he was Iron Man, Tony fucking Stark. But Pepper was the one person up until now that had this hold on him. She could control him with a few words. Bend him at her will. She knew this, he knew this. This meeting was doomed from the start.

The moment she started to climb onto him, he freaked out and jumped up, knocking her to the ground. In the process, he accidentally knocked the remaining wine onto his shirt, covering himself in red stains. 

"What… what the fuck are you doing?!" He panicked, looking over the mess they'd made. Pepper was helping herself up off the ground, trying to keep herself in a neutral state. She wasn't giving up. 

"You were mine first." She said matter of factly, fixing her hair. 

Tony shook his head, glaring at her and taking a step back. "No. That… that doesn't work here… you're disgusting. I have a boyfriend."

"Tony." She said more authoritatively. "I know you. I know you're not gay. Stop playing a part."

The man in question began to panic more, she wasn't backing down. "I… I need to go to the bathroom." He fled the scene, running into the nearest bathroom and locking the door.

_ Happy place. Happy place. Happy place. _

"Damn this fucking addiction." He cursed to himself, running the cold water and shakily putting his hands underneath. He washed his face and tried to breathe, counting to ten in his head. 

Peter would be here soon. He needed to get Pepper out of here, and he had to find a way to explain this to the love of his life. She needed to leave and leave forever. Tony couldn't let one stupid bitch ruin his life again. 

"You can do this." He looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed, noticing how tired and out of it he looked. This wasn't the Tony that he was proud of.

"Do it for Peter." 

Tony did his best to stand up straight as he left his bathroom, walking back through to where he had left Pepper. 

Although, things were not the way he had left them. His entire heart felt like falling out of his ass as he noticed the lights were dimmed low, and the candles on the table were now lit up. His panic started to rise again as he looked around the room. 

Pepper was sitting on his armchair, her dress was thrown onto the floor beside her. Her long legs crossed over the arm as her hand went through her hair.

"Where's your clothes?" Tony grimaced, nervously inching away. 

"What do you think, Tones? I'll do whatever you want me to do." She smirked as she slowly climbed off of the seat, walking over to him in just her underwear. 

He wasn't even attracted to that anymore. It did nothing for him, not that he was looking. He kept her gaze and wouldn't dare look below. 

"Stop it right now." Tony tried to speak seriously but it came out like a croak. 

"We should get you out of that shirt," Pepper raised an eyebrow. "You'd look better without it." His body froze as Pepper's fingers went up to unbutton his shirt. 

"Don't worry about getting cold, I'll heat you up," she flirted as she took down the first button. Tony's fists were closed as he prayed that he would soon muster the strength to push her away.

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened and Peter walked into the penthouse, skipping in with a smile on his face. "Honey! I'm home!" He exclaimed as he turned the corner, freezing in his tracks.

His entire body went into shock as he watched the man he loved standing there, getting stripped down by his naked ex-wife. Peter's eyes went wide and filled with tears as he dropped the luggage he was carrying. 

"Peter," Tony gasped as he looked over at him, shocked and terrified. 

"What THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Peter exclaimed as he felt like he was being hit by a bus. "WHY IS SHE HERE? WHY ARE YOU BOTH NAKED?" 

Peter cried as tears immediately started to stream down his reddening cheeks. He looked around the room to see empty bottles, clothes, candles and food. 

Tony pushed Pepper away, but she didn't seem to mind. She just stood there and picked up her glass, watching as this played out. The older man moved fast towards his boyfriend.

"You're drinking!? You're… you're CHEATING ON ME?!" Peter tried to wipe his eyes as he breathed uncontrollably, shaking his head. His heart was shattering over and over again, like his entire body was being beaten up. He felt sick.

"Pete, no… that's not what's happening, baby," Tony teared up as he tried to come closer, his hands on his shirt and rebuttoning it up.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Peter shouted, pushing him away. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!"

"I do!" Tony's voice broke as he, too, started to cry. "I do love you baby, please!"

Peter walked over to the empty bottles, picking them up. "What are these? Huh? YOU TOLD ME you didn't drink? You told me you were into me… and SHE'S here?!" He pointed over to Pepper, who held up her glass and nodded. 

Tony glared at her and then turned back to his boyfriend. "Please listen to me, I didn't mean to, okay? She… she forced me to."

"She  _ forced  _ you to drink? You're a grown man!" Peter exclaimed, his chin shaking as he put his hand on his heart, trying to control his breathing. "What would have happened if I didn't come here? Would you be in bed together? Would you HAVE EVEN TOLD ME?"

Tony broke down, seeing this situation play out worse and worse every second. His heart was in pain as he saw the light of his life breakdown and he couldn't do anything about it. 

"Baby," Tony cried, wiping his eyes and attempting to hold onto Peter.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Peter sobbed, his throat and chest in pain from crying. "YOU DON'T GET TO CALL ME THAT!" he turned around and hurried back to his bags, shaking as he bent down to pick them up.

"Don't leave, please, hear me out!" Tony tried to convince him, his body still taken over by the drink. He attempted to hurry after him but he couldn't see exactly where he was going, bumping into a table as he moved.

Peter spun around and glared at him, his heart aching, his breathing all over the place as tears dripped down his face. "I LOVED YOU!" He shouted as he shook with misery. He clenched his eyes shut as he spoke lower, trying to show Tony exactly how he felt.

"You told me that I was the one, I can't even fucking look at you." Each word said like daggers thrown into the bullseye on Stark's heart. "You son of a bitch." Peter cried, glaring at him through the most miserable expression that Tony had ever seen. 

"Peter," Tony whispered, his own chin shaking as he cried freely, "Don't go."

Peter backed away, gripping onto his bags. "I don't want to talk to you," he headed for the elevator, pressing the button a million times until it opened. 

"Peter!" Tony called after him, facing the elevator and falling down to his knees, staring up at the younger man through his floods of tears. His shoulders were heavy with pain and sadness, all he could see was the shape of Peter escaping.

Peter dropped his bags on the floor and cried into his hands, sobbing his heart out as the doors of the elevator closed behind him. 

And then he was gone. 


	13. Chapter 13

  
Tony sat there on the floor, crying into his hands for a few minutes, hating himself more than he ever had before. It was all his fault. He had no one to blame but himself. He shouldn't have let her stay, he should have made her hit the road. Peter didn't deserve this, he deserved the world, everything that he wasn't. All he thought was that he was being fair to give her another chance. But no. It bit him in the ass.

"Well, looks like it's just us." Pepper commented as she put down her glass. 

Tony looked up at the elevator, his eyebrows furrowing as he realised she was still in the room. He snarled as he forced himself up on his feet, walking nearer to her, and stopping a few feet away. 

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he shouted at her, red in the face and his heart in pieces.

"Don't be like that," Pepper spoke softly. "Come here, let me make it better.

Tony was seething with rage, walking over to the coffee table, holding onto things as he walked so he didn't fall over. He picked up her dress and turned around, chucking it at her. And then the shoes, throwing them down at her feet.

"Do you ever know what you've done?" He spoke through gritted teeth, shooting her the meanest and angriest glare he could muster. 

"You've killed my LAST CHANCE at ever being happy!" he shouted at her, hitting one of the glasses onto the floor, smashing it into "You've ruined all the progress I've made! I was SO MUCH BETTER without you!"

Pepper was putting on her dress and slipping on her shoes, looking around for her coat and bag. "I can't believe you're picking him over me,"

"You are a poisonous bitch." He spat at her, "All you do is ruin things! You have a fiancé and you're trying to take advantage of me!!  
GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!" He knocked over another glass, letting the red wine droplets sink into his white rug. 

Pepper didn't talk much, she just looked over the mess and rolled her eyes before turning around and heading back to the elevator, waiting for it to come back up. 

The moment she was gone, Tony broke down, falling to the ground and crying so hard that his entire body hurt him. He promised himself he would never be that person again, he had not only hurt himself, but he hurt the most amazing person he ever had the privilege to love, to touch and kiss. 

Peter was gone. He was no longer his. He didn't want to talk to him. He couldn't breath, not knowing whether he was even going to see the beautiful soul again was killing him. 

"Sir." Friday spoke out. "Your body monitor is high in levels of anxiety and panic, to a dangerous level. Shall I initiate protocol?" 

Tony could hardly use his voice, the broken sobs tearing out of him as he cried into the stained rug. "YES," He ended up being able to get out. 

"Initiating protocol." 

\---

Peter opened the door fell into his apartment, crying his eyes out and sobbing so loud that May ran out of her bedroom, completely anicked. She was incredibly concerned, not knowing what was happening and how to help.

"Pete? Honey, what's going on?" She kneeled down to his level on the floor, and he grabbed onto her for dear life, sobbing hard into her shoulders as the pain let itself out of his body. 

May's worried eyes had tears in them as she stroked up her nephews back, trying to soothe him. She hugged him tightly and let him cry, telling him over and over in a comforting tone that everything was going to be okay.

May was one of the best humans in the world, with a sweet smile and a large heart, she would lay down her life to keep Peter's heart full. She couldn't bear to see him cry like this, it broke her heart. It was all she could do not to storm the city, demanding someone's head for the way they made her nephew feel.

She kissed his forehead and rubbed his back, letting him know it was okay to cry. May sat there for an hour, calming him and encouraging him to move from the floor to the sofa. 

To begin with, she couldn't get anything out of him, every time he tried to speak, he burst into tears again. To be honest, he was surprised he had any tears left. But eventually he was able to tell her, and when he did, every word broke his soul as they left his mouth. 

May listened to him, her arm around him as she was made to agree not to storm the penthouse in search for revenge. Of course, she was furious, but she respected her nephew's wishes.

\---

Happy was standing in line for the movie theatre alone. He was going to see whatever new buddy cop film was out this month, you wouldn't know this about him, but Happy was a giant cinephile. He especially loved films with two male best friend characters because it reminded him of him and Tony. 

His phone began to ring loudly in his pocket. Happy was sort of glad that someone was calling him, he hated being the person to do things by himself on his off time. It seems like a sad life, waiting to be needed, but it was what Happy enjoyed. He loved to make sure the people in his life were being taken care of.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

**FRIDAY. RED ALERT. PENTHOUSE.**

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as he walked out of the line, nearly knocking someone over as he began to head down to his car as fast as he could.

Red Alert was bad. Yellow meant that Tony might be in trouble and he should be around just in case, Orange meant that someone had broken in and Tony needed backup, and Red? Red was critical. Red meant that the evil Tony was facing was himself.

All Happy knew was that he had to get to the penthouse as soon as possible, speeding down the streets as he worried about his best friend. 

You see, the relationship between Happy and Tony was one of the strongest friendships you could get. Like platonic soulmates. Through all the good and the bad, the near death experiences, the alcohol and drugs, the missions, the celebrations, everything! Happy was by Tony's side through the good and the bad. And Tony had done the same for him. 

Why? Because they loved each other. Not in a romantic way, but they had the strongest bond, and Happy would literally lay down his life, so Tony could have a good life. That was his biggest wish. The respect the two of them had for each other was great and plenty.

And now his best friend needed him there was no way he wasn't going to be there for him. So Happy sped down, beeping at every car in his path. 

When he reached the tower, he went straight up to the penthouse, anxiety turning his stomach into knots. The pain that was caused by knowing something was wrong with Tony made him feel ill. 

As soon as the doors opened, he ran in, stopping in his tracks as his eyes scanned the mess of the room. The first thing he saw was empty glass bottles, and then glass on the floor. Happy began to panic as he started to search the room,

"Tony? Tony?! Where the hell are you!?" He called out, his heart nearly giving in from the not knowing. 

"TONY?!" Happy shouted as he searched through the rooms. 

"Uhhh... Happy?" Tony mumbled, his face muffled by the rug beneath him. 

Happy spun around, eyes looking everywhere rapidly for signs of movement. He heard Tony groan again, realising it was coming from behind the sofa. He raced over to find Tony, face down among red stains in the carpet beneath him.

As it turns out, Tony looks to have drank a lot more than Pepper had convinced him too. There were more bottles around him as he lay there.

"Tony! What the fuck! Are you okay?!" He dropped down to his knees, panicking, his eyes welling up as he tried to see where the bleeding was coming from. 

"Ts not blood," Tony grumbled, his eyes hardly able to open as he tried to reach for Happy. 

"Thank god." His best friend replied, putting his hand on Tony's forehead and checking his pulse with the other. "What the fuck is going on? Did you relapse? I have the rehab on speed dial," he asked in as soothing tones as he could muster at a time like this. 

Tony shook his head, clutching his stomach and turning over with a pained groan to throw up over the carpet. 

Happy couldn't handle seeing him like this, he stroked his back gently, letting him know he wasn't alone. "It's okay," he told his best friend / boss. "I'm going to stay and look after you. You're lucky you're a billionaire, the dry cleaning bill is gonna be insane."

He could faintly see a smile from Tony as he lay back down on his back. "Come on," Happy spoke as he held onto Tony, "We can't leave you like this. Let's get you cleaned up, and you can sleep on the couch while I clean this mess up."

Tony glared at him through glazed eyes, trying to hold onto him, his arms shaking.

"I know, but if I leave you in your bed while I'm in here, you might choke on your own vomit. That's not happening on my watch." Happy explained as he used all his strength to pull Tony up, wrapping his arm around his waist and slowly bringing him to the sofa. 

He lowered him down onto the cushions, making him sit up as best he could. Happy grabbed the throw from behind the sofa and put it over him, checking his temperature again. He was extremely worried, the emotions in Happy's eyes would break Tony's heart if he could register it. 

Tony was pale and his eyes weren't focusing on things. All he knew was that he was even more miserable now, and he was thankful to have Happy in his life. He could still speak, but he knew he was going to slur and sound like a baffling idiot.

The man in question was shaking his head as he tried to will himself not to cry. He hadn't seen Tony like this in years, he had been doing so well with his recovery. Happy stood up and began to clean everything up, picking up bottles and bringing them to the recycling bin. 

Then, Happy noticed something. He bent over and picked up an empty expensive bottle of red wine, looking over it, he realised something. He slumped as he closed his eyes in realisation. This was the wine that Pepper and her new fiancé were obsessed with, the one they served to him every time he went over for dinner.

"Tony, I'm so sorry." Happy said sadly as he threw the bottle out, going back to clean the table and move everything into the bin. "Pepper was here wasn't she?"

Tony nodded. "You even have t'ask?"

"I'm not her friend anymore," Happy decided as he moved the cushions back to their rightful places around the room, blowing out candles and chucking them out. "I'll get you new candles, I don't want you to be reminded of her." 

"I fucked up, Hap." Tony mumbled as his eyes filled up with tears.

"It's okay. These things happen. I'll fix it." Happy gave him a comforting smile as he moved the coffee table and rolled up the stained rug. 

"I lost him." 

Happy looked over at Tony with confusion, "Him? Peter? Christ he's not -"

"He's alive, jus' lost him. Pepper tried to -" Tony burst into sobs, his body shaking with sadness. 

Happy rushed over to him, holding his shoulders and keeping him upright. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about it now, it's going to make things worse. Breathe," 

Tony tried his best, resting his forehead on Happys shoulder. He sobbed for a few minutes as Happy tried to get him to breathe along with him slowly. 

"Think of your happy place," 

It took ten minutes or so for Happy to get him to calm down. He then moved him into the bathroom, slowly keeping his arm around him and making sure he was steady.

Happy cleaned him up and got him changed into something comfortable and clean. If Tony were sober, he would be incredibly embarrassed that Happy was having to do this for him, but then again, if he was sober, there would be no need for it. This had happened a few times before back in the harder times of Tony's addiction, but it was an unspoken agreement that they never talk about it afterwards, or tell anyone. 

But Happy would always find a handsome tip in his bank and find a random present for him the days following.

He got Tony into his bed, getting in beside him. He didn't lie down, Happy was going to stay up all night, but sitting on a chair was going to hurt his back, and the bed was huge.

He sat in his clothes with a pillow between him and the headboard, a large bowl beside him just in case, and towels and tissues there too. Happy had brought water through and painkillers for the morning that he kept secretly in his pocket, before he got Tony to lie down to sleep. 

The billionaire grumbled as he was in so much pain, turning over to move a pillow onto Happy's lap, and lay his head on it. 

"If you throw up on me, I'm billing you." Happy told him, stroking his best friend's hair.  
"It's going to be okay, you know? I'm not going to let you go through this again."

"Love you, Hap," Tony murmured as he started to fall asleep against him. 

"Love you too, now get some sleep. We can talk about it in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really adore the friendship between Happy / Tony & Jon / RDJ so I decided to make their strong friendship the saving grace of Tony.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, or should I say afternoon, Tony woke up groggy with a headache on Happy's lap. His friend was playing some kind of game on his phone to keep himself awake, barely able to see throughhis hooded eyes. Tony opened his eyes and groaned, squinting his eyes as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, look who's up." Happy smiled, sleepily. 

Tony scrunched up his face and looked over at him. His best friend looked exhausted, bags under his eyes as he wore a weary smile. 

"You could have slept too, you know?" Tony told him, yawning and holding his head, wincing in pain.

"And let you suffer alone?" Happy asked, "No chance. How are you feeling?" 

The billionaire shook his head and made a face, "Shit. Really fucking shit." He replied as he took a deep breath in. "Peter hates me. He thinks I cheated on him, and with what the room looked like… god, I don't blame him."

Happy nodded. "I watched the cctv." He admitted. Tony stayed silent for a minute as he looked up to him with a vulnerable and sad gaze.

"Are you mad at me?" 

Happy slowly moved his head from side to side. "Not one bit. None of this was your fault, you know that right?"

Tony shrugged and stared at the mattress beneath him. "It always seems to be. I can't believe I let her make me drink… and, god, she… touched me." He squeezed his eyes shut as he clenched his hands. He wanted to forget what happened last night, but he knew his brain would never let that happen. Self destructive tendencies and all. 

Happy felt horrible that he wasn't there sooner, that he was even still friends with that witch. "There's a chance… a small chance… I may have sent the video to her fiancé." 

Tony's eyes snapped up at him in shock, he couldn't believe that his best friend had the balls to do that, especially without his permission. But he couldn't help but laugh in reply. "You're a legend." He reached over and held Happy's wrist, squeezing it before pulling away. "Thank you."

"No problem." Happy smiled in return.

"Okay, you need to sleep, and I need to get this headache away, I'll make us food while you nap?" Tony suggested.

"Sounds good. And then we can talk about how we're going to make things better with Peter."

\---

An hour later, Happy got his nap and Tony made them some food. They stood in the kitchen as they ate at the kitchen island. 

"This place makes me feel sick now," Tony commented as he looked around. 

"I can fix that," Happy offered him. "We can get rid of everything she's touched, and get you new things." He shoved a mouthful of risotto into his mouth. 

The billionaire nodded, "We could do that," his eyes stayed on his armchair, he used to love that thing until now. "We'll have to get rid of a lot."

"Mm," his best friend agreed. 

Tony looked up to his friend and watched him eat, his own body still aching from the effects of being drunk and the thought of everything that had happened. There weren't many people he could be this open with, but he knew Happy would never judge him. 

"Hap?" He started as he stared down at his bowl, eating slowly. "I'm scared that I'm going to lose myself again."

Happy put his bowl down, his voice stern yet coming from a place of love. "You will never lose yourself like you did before. You wanna know why? Because I won't let that happen."

"But what if I'm not that strong anymore?" Tony answered with frustration at himself, glaring into his food as his voice broke. "I'm so fucking pathetic, it's like every choice I make is the wrong one! I'm supposed to be Iron Man and I'm just some fucking loser!"

Happy placed a hand on his shoulder, catching his attention. "Never. Speak about my best friend like that again, do you hear me?" He told him. "You are the best man I've ever known, and I look up to you in so many ways. Just because yesterday wasn't good, doesn't mean the rest of your life has to be that way."

Tony hung his head, placing his hand over Happy's. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now," he started as he pulled his hand away and began to eat again. "Firstly, I'm going to stay here a while, just in case. I'm going to throw out everything and buy new stuff, and get rid of any alcohol. I'm also going to issue notifications to every liquor store in a ten mile radius that they can't sell to you." He stuffed a forkful into his mouth and swallowed it before finishing. 

"Secondly, while I do that, and by the way when I mean stay here I mean I'm moving in for a while, YOU are going to go and talk to Peter."

"He won't want to see me." Tony whispered, sulking as he played around with his food. 

"It's Peter… he always wants to see you." Happy reminded him. "Peter's not Pepper, Tony. He's upset, but he has a heart. I don't expect him to be okay just like that, but, given time, there's no way that this is over."

"How can you be sure?" 

Happy finished his food and put the bowl in the sink, leaning against the countertop and taking a deep breath in, as he stared over at his hungover best friend. "Do you know what Peter's entire life has been about?" He asked, expecting an answer. 

Tony looked at him, confused and shaking his head slightly.

"You. Meeting you. Making you proud. Being your friend. Being your boyfriend. His twitter is filled with gushing over you since before you even met! Tony, no one matters more to him than you." He explained, trying to get through to the man just how important he was.

Tony couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of Peter's obsession with him, it made him feel weird inside… How did Peter word it? Goey? He felt all goey when he thought about Peter. And he never wanted that feeling to go away.

"But that also means no one can hurt him more than I can." Tony spoke up. 

Happy agreed with him, "Very true. So what are you waiting for? Sober up, get a haircut, and get your ass over there."

\---

The next day as Happy was supervising workers coming in and taking everything out of Tony's penthouse that Pepper had even looked at, the billionaire found himself standing at the Parker residence front door. 

Was he panicking? Eh yes. Was he terrified? Hell yes. But Happy promised him that he was strong enough to do this, and that he didn't actually do anything wrong. 

It took him nine minutes before he finally decided to knock, his heart beating fast as he couldn't wait to just see Peter again. The door opened and he was greeted by May.

"Mr. Stark." She raised her eyebrows at him and looked at him with a stern face. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, would like to talk to Peter if that's okay. I have to make things right." His expression was pure worry and nerves, and of course, May could pick up on that.

She saw the scared look in his eyes, and noticed how his fingers were fidgeting. May had seen this anxiety in Peter before, knowing how hard it is to cope with, he let her face soften and opened the door. "Come on in, Tony."

He cautiously stepped inside the apartment, taking a few steps in so she could close the door. "I'm sorry to disturb," Tony found himself saying as he looked around the apartment from where he was standing. 

"Don't be, I have to go to work anyway." She said as she grabbed her bag. May paused and looked at him, pity in her eyes. "Don't keep hurting him okay?" 

Tony clenched his jaw and nodded, that really hurt him. His chest was a little tight as he felt a small lump in his throat. 

"And don't keep hurting yourself either," she added on softly. "You guys know where I am if you need me, he's in his room." She offered him a half smile as she turned to walk out the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Tony was left alone, knowing that his future was standing behind the closed bedroom door. He could feel his heart beat in every inch of his body, the tension rising up inside him as he walked over, holding his fist up against it and knocked gently. 

"Come in," Peter replied from inside. 

Tony pushed the door slightly open, stepping inside to see Peter lying in his double bed, a complete beautiful disaster. His hair was a tragic mess, and he looked exhausted. Peter was wearing a white baggy top and boxers as he was caught among his sheets. 

There were Iron Man / Tony Stark posters around the room, and a stuffed Iron Man plushie next to some framed photos. Peter wasn't kidding when he said he loved him. There was an extra big Iron Man plushie that Peter was cuddling into.

"Petie? It's me." Tony said gently as he leaned against the wall. 

Peter's head immediately turned to look at him, a mix of emotions in his face. Of course he still loved the man and idolised him, but he was hurt and he felt sick. This man was his dreams and his nightmares. His downfall and his muse. The younger man's eyes were already showing the pain he felt inside, tears threatening to make themselves known.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, his voice not strong enough for much more.

"I needed to see you. I need to tell you what happened."

Peter got out of his bed, needing the confidence of standing on his own two feet, staring at Tony as he felt himself shake. Maybe it was coldness, or fear, or misery? Or just from having this conversation, but he looked like a terrified fawn and it killed the older man to see.

"I know what happened, you… you touched her didn't you?" Peter's voice broke, glaring at him through blurred eyes.

Tony shook his head, "I didn't, I promise you I didn't! She… Peter, she was trying to…" he clenched his eyes shut and looked down, hardly able to get the words out as he cried. 

Peter's face changed to concern as he watched Tony lean against the wall to keep himself up. "Tony?"

The older man swallowed hard, "I didn't want to drink." He decided not to tell Peter the vital information right now, he couldn't get it out. The reality of the situation didn't even come into his head until he tried to vocalise it. "It happened so fast. And I didn't kiss her, I promise." He stepped towards Peter with a genuinely sad expression on his face. 

The younger man stepped away from him, like he was terrified of being touched. "She was naked,"

"She was." Tony agreed. "But I didn't do that to her, Peter, the whole night I was thinking about you." He talked as if he was begging the younger man to believe him. Tony had never begged anyone in his life, never equated himself with deep emotions that make you beg someone to stay.

Peter blinked, his eyes wide as his mouth gaped open, his body going into shock.  
"THE WHOLE NIGHT?" he shouted in reply. "SHE STAYED THE NIGHT?!"

With every word Tony replied his anxiety was obvious with every word, his voice wavering, "She did… we, we had takeout and we… talked, and she stayed over… and then the next day… she was all over me." 

Peter put his hands in his hair and grasped it as he tried not to freak out even more than he was. Tony had actually been with her the entire time he was away, the entire time Peter was daydreaming about Tony, he was with HER.

"WHERE DID SHE SLEEP? AND DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" 

"In the guest room!! No where near me! I… I even locked my door! I swear on my own life that she didn't sleep anywhere near me!!" Tony explained himself loudly and in a panic, tearing himself apart. Why couldn't he just tell Peter what really happened?!

Tony was already out of character, inches away from falling to his knees and begging the one he loved to stay with him. No one made him feel like Peter did, no one cared for him that much either. Peter had always been his biggest support and his sunshine, losing him would be like losing himself. This man was his last change of happiness, so if he had to beg, he would.

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?!" Peter hiccuped as he shouted, wiping his face with his arm and trying to stand strong.

"Because from the second she got there all I did was tell her about you!!!" His voice cracked, shaking as much as body was.

"WHEN DID SHE TURN UP?" Peter's voice had never been so angry, scaring Tony slightly. He had never known Peter to act this way, he must have hurt him that much that he broke him.

Tony tried to think, squinting his eyes as he looked to the side for a moment before turning back to Peter. "Not long after you left, probably a half an hour or something."

"SO THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS AWAY, YOU WERE WITH HER? DRINKING AND FLIRTING?" Peter shouted as floods of tears streamed down his perfect red cheeks, dripping off of his face and into the carpet. 

Tony's face was red too, itching to get closer to him but not wanting to scare him anymore than he was. He could feel his heart ready to give up on him.

"Not flirting, baby!" Tony cried back at him, "I promise!! It's you, okay!? You're the one I want! No one else!!"

Peter shook his head and glared down at the floor. "Then why the FUCK DID YOU LET HER STAY? WHY DID YOU DRINK? YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T!"

"I don't!" Tony exclaimed, "I promise!" More tears fell from his miserable hazel eyes, running off his jaw.

"YOU WERE FUCKING OUT OF IT, TONY! YOU COULDN'T EVEN WALK STRAIGHT!" Peter walked towards him and put his hands out, trying to push Tony out of the door. 

"Baby, what are you doing?" Tony sobbed as he took a step back, glancing down at Peter's hands then back up to him.

"Pushing you out! I want you to go!!!" Peter cried angrily, "You need to LEAVE!" His breathing became so rapid that Tony was afraid Peter was going to give himself a panic attack. 

"Don't make me go, Peter, please," tears left his eyes as he watched the younger man's face. His shoulders shaking as he cried, walking backwards as Peter pushed him out of his bedroom.

"YOU BROKE MY HEART!" Peter sobbed, giving him one final push until Tony found himself moving back a few meters away, closer to the front door.

"Peter, PLEASE listen to me! I love you! Okay?! Yes, I made a bad decision but I never cheated on you! I'm not even into her!" Tony tried to reason with him as his voice was completely broken now, both of them sobbing loudly. 

"SHE WAS UNDRESSING YOU!" 

Tony strode towards him and placed his hands on Peter's crying face, holding him for as long as the younger man would let him, which wasn't long. "I was drunk, I promise, I promise I would have never hurt you, I never want you to cry because of me," he said in hushed tones.

Peter clenched his eyes shut, trying to squirm out of his grasp. "But you DID hurt me! Do you have any idea how seeing you with her made me feel? I spent my entire night missing you…" Peter's broke down even more. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," he whispered, trying to wipe away his tears. "Please Peter… please hear me out." He brought his face closer and let their wet noses rub together, both of them crying and their breaths catching. 

Tony tilted his head and attempted to place his lips on Peter's, showing him just how he cared. Peter was shaking in his arms as he felt the older man's lips that he missed so much. The touch only lasted for seven seconds before Peter escaped from his grasp, pushing him away again.

"Get out!" He ordered him, pointing at the door, his voice riddled with distress. "GET OUT!" Peter was breathing like he had been deprived of oxygen, his little spider heart needing more time to heal.

Tony's face was never more heartbroken and heartbreaking than it was right now, like the light had left his eyes. His chin was shaking, his eyes were red and his entire body found it hard to keep standing. Tony slowly backed away towards the door, keeping his eyes on his Peter.

As he got to the door, he took a second to prepare himself to speak, his words taking all the energy he had left. "I'll always love you, Peter." He looked the younger man in the eyes. "We will never really be over."

With that, he left the apartment, and Peter fell to the floor, sobbing into his hands as his heart agreed with Tony. He knew that his love for the older man would never be gone, no matter what. It could never fade. And he wasn't sure he wanted it to.


	15. I Miss You

Sleep.

What was sleep? Tony had no idea anymore. No matter how hard he tried, that damn state wouldn't take him. It's not like he missed the nightmares and the panic, but he did miss the feeling of being rested. On the bright side, he had ample time now to sit and ponder why sleep was even needed. Too many things were going on in his head and his heart to let himself drift off. Tony had basically become a walking zombie. He had at most two hours every night for the last three days.

There was a silver lining in all of this, which was that he didn't have to set up the new furniture or make any dinners, because his new temporary roommate was pretty much waiting on him hand and foot.

Of course, Tony didn't enjoy it that much, because Happy was his best friend and not his servant, but the other man insisted that he wasn't letting Tony go back to his dark place. He needed to make sure Tony would be okay without him, so if he had to babysit the billionaire until he was back to his usual self, then he would.

The billionaire was moping around the penthouse, leaning against the wall as his new armchair was delivered. They bought an updated version of what he had before. In fact, everything they bought new was different colours or makes, just so there was nothing that could remind him of Her.

They agreed to never say her name again, in fact, they just referred to her as "Her". Her name was too poisonous.

Once the armchair was placed in its new home, Tony fell into the soft cushions and moped some more. His best friend walked in with a list of things to do, ticking them off as he held a basket of laundry under one arm.

"You don't have to do my laundry," Tony called over to him, tiredly. 

"If I don't, who's going to? I don't see you jumping up to take it from me." He laughed as he placed the laundry on the table and walked over to the couch.

"So how are you doing?" He asked as he looked over at Tony, who was exhausted and now had permanent bags under his eyes.

Tony shrugged and stared down at his hand, stretching out his fingers. "This is the most awful my heart has ever felt," he admitted quietly. "He hates me."

Happy grimaced, furrowing his eyebrows. There wasn't a single cell inside him that believed Peter could ever hate Tony. He didn't have it in him. "Did he actually say that?" 

"No, but I could tell… god I miss him so much it physically hurts!' He groaned as he let his legs hang over the side of the chair, before carrying on. 

"He was so wonderful… he actually just accepted me and loved me! I felt so safe… and so happy with him." Tony clenched his eyes shut and scrunched up his face, trying not to feel this too heavily. His heart hadn't stopped hurting since the moment Peter walked in here the other day. "I'll never feel like that again."

"Did you actually tell him what happened? Did you explain to him exactly what Pepper did?"

Tony shook his head, "How can I? How am I supposed to tell the man who's looked up to me his whole life that my ex wife tried to… tried to…" he couldn't even say the words, his body wouldn't let him. Tony's brain wouldn't accept that that's what it was.

It's obvious what she tried to do. Obvious to me, and obvious to you. It was even obvious to Happy, but Tony didn't want to believe it. He was Iron Man for fuck sake! He wasn't supposed to have a shitty life, he didn't want to! But trauma and suffering followed him from the day he was born. 

All he ever wanted was to be happy! That was it! He could accept what happened in Afghanistan, and the whole Thanos situation, and really everything in between, it was hard to deal with but he moved through it. 

But this was personal, in his safe space when he was alone and vulnerable. Iron Man couldn't save him.

If he didn't freak out and jump away… what would she have done? His heart just kept shredding itself inside him, every inch of him hurt. He just wanted his Peter to hold him and make him feel safe again. 

"Can you even tell yourself?" Happy asked sincerely, looking at him with such care. 

"No." He replied bluntly. "It's too much… I can't burden him with that."

"So you'd rather him think you cheated on him? Tony, that's not fair. You know that," Happy told him sternly. "Not fair to you, or him."

"Well what am I supposed to do?!" Tony exclaimed in frustration, his hands covering his face as he groaned.

"Remember what we said about making decisions that would be good for you? Peter is good for you. Don't EVER give up on him." 

The billionaire curled up into the cushions. "I'm so in love with him." He sighed, feeling his heart sink further into his chest. "I don't want to hurt him anymore. He's… he's one of my best friends. I came out to him… he… he told me I was perfect." He said in a reminiscent tone, thinking back to their first kiss, his heart doing things it had never done before.

God, he missed those lips, those eyes, that smile. Peter's voice when he laughed or talked about something he was passionate about. He wondered what Peter was doing, whether he was beaten up over this too.

Happy got an idea, he didn't want to meddle in Tony's love affairs, and he never really did. But this time he was going to, whether Tony liked it or not. Peter made Tony whole again, made him smile and practically glow with happiness. If Happy didn't act now, that glow may be gone forever. 

"Listen, Tony. Things are going to be okay. I've got some errands to run, but I want you to try and sleep? Isn't there anything you can do to help you?"

Tony nodded, rubbing his chin. "Yeah. Peter gave me a trick. I guess I'll try that."

"Good." Happy smiled, standing up. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

The billionaire pushed himself off the armchair to stand and weakly smiled at Happy. "See you in a bit."

As Happy went off to do whatever it was he needed to do, Tony hauled himself to his bedroom and lay down in the sheets, pulling the pillows Peter used to lie beside him and cuddle into. He turned on the TV and put Frasier on, staring at it until his eyes hurt.

He grabbed his phone and stared at it, debating what to do.

\---

Over at the Parker residence, Peter was refusing to get out of his pajamas. He had called college and told them he had some sort of virus so he could work from home, he was too depressed to schlep himself to campus and pretend to listen. All his lectures and seminars were recorded anyway and put online, and he promised he'd work from home.

He spent the last few days on the sofa, in baggy sleeping trousers and an old t-shirt, his laptop in front of him and Frasier playing on the TV. 

Peter wondered how things got so messed up. He couldn't sleep either, his eyes red as he yawned so much that tears literally fell from his eyes from exhaustion. He didn't want to believe that Tony could do such a thing… it wasn't like him now.

But if you look at it from Peter's point of view, he already didn't think he was good enough. He knew that he was with someone twenty times better than him. He walks in to find his boyfriend with the woman whom he used to share a bed with, lights down, candles lit, wine, clothes everywhere… 

What was he supposed to assume was happening? That they were throwing him a surprise party? There's only one reason She would be in her underwear, pressing against the man he loved. 

Peter felt sick. Every time he closed his eyes he could see it, and every time it made his stomach churn. He couldn't keep food down. He'd cried so much that he'd thrown up, his voice hurt, his eyes stung.

Being lovesick was hard on anyone, but being lovesick for Tony was worse than anything. Peter looked up to him even before they met, crushed on him like normal teens with celeb crushes, and then they met, and he was nervous and intimidated and did anything and everything to get Tony to notice him, to respect him.

Then they lost each other, dying in each other's arms on two different occasions. That could have killed Peter. Everything was black for so long… and then he returned. That beautiful, perfect, amazing man came back, and they fell in love in such an unconventional way.

Tony was this elite, golden, god of a man. His face was on billboards and magazines. Everyone knew who he was, everyone idolised him. You can't walk into a shop without seeing his face or name on something. 

Losing Tony was committing to being depressed forever. He would be forever reminded what he could have had, what he did have and what was taken away.

Peter knew that Tony was right. It would never be over. Peter could fall in love with a million other people, but he would never love them the way he loved Tony. Tony was his ball of light, the star that guides him home, the song in his heart. 

He was in love with him. And he hoped that Tony was in love with him too. He couldn't stand the fact that someone who claimed to love him would go behind his back and knowingly cheat on him, but he wished he could be. 

Peter's phone buzzed beside him, he grimaced as he picked it up, not wanting to speak to anyone.

**Anthony -** _ 'Hey Ben. I'm so sorry we haven't talked in the longest time, so much has happened I don't even know where to start. I hope college is going well for you and things in your life make you happy. I miss you terribly.  _

_ I haven't been sleeping so I'm watching Frasier. It reminds me of you. I'm getting hooked. _

_ I know you don't want to hear from me, and you probably won't reply, just know that I miss you. I miss you. _

_ I miss you.' _

Peter stared at the text, reading it over and over, unsure whether he was happy or annoyed at the text. Are they pretending they don't know it's each other on the other end? That might be able to help a little, talking to Tony but not talking to him. He let the phone sit beside him, unlocked, while he stared at the TV and thought.

\---

Happy sat in his car and flicked through his phone contacts, landing on a woman's number that he had only heard of and never really met before. He pressed call and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" The beautiful voice picked up. 

"Hey, uh, is this May Parker?" Happy asked as he looked out his car window at the street.

"The one and only, who's this?"

"I'm Happy, I work for Tony Stark."

"Oh! Happy! I've heard so much about you!" She replied with a smile, as if she had been looking forward to meeting him. "You have been like a guardian angel to my Peter!"

Happy blushed, smirking as he answered. "That's me, I was wondering how he is doing? Am I allowed to come over and see him?" 

"You don't need to ask you know," May told him sweetly. "He thinks very highly of you, if you're family to him you're welcome in our home any time."

Happy couldn't believe how wonderful this woman was, she sounded so lovely and he really wanted to meet her. No wonder Peter loved her so much.

"Thank you, Miss Parker. I really appreciate that, I think highly of him too. So, uh, how is he?"

"Not good. He's not left the apartment in a few days, this whole thing with Tony cheating on him really hurt him." May explained to him.

"That's just the thing," Happy sighed. "That's not even what happened, Tony's just too proud to tell him what happened. It's really bad, but it's nothing bad on Peter. Tony won't sleep, he will hardly eat, I've had to force him to even drink water."

"That's exactly what it's like over here." May informed him. "I didn't think Tony cheated… when he came over he just looked so… broken. Our boys need our help."

Happy couldn't help but think he may have finally found himself a non-avenger friend. She cared for Peter just like he did Tony, and she had the most beautiful voice.

"They do, I need to speak to Peter. I have something to give him, uh, will you be in?"

"I can be, if you want me to be." May replied.

"I'd love to meet you," Happy smiled, "Are you in now? Because the thing with Peter and Tony needs fixed fast. They don't work without each other."

"I am, Peter's in the other room. I can maybe make some lunch… and you can eat with us if you want?" 

"I'd like that. I'll be over soon," 

Okay, so yes, the Peter/Tony situation was the main reason he was going, and yes, it's the most important one. But in the back of Happy's mind, he couldn't help but find his own little silver lining. 

\---

**Ben -** _ 'I miss you too Anthony.' _

Peter was lying on the couch, his phone lying on his chest as he mouthed the words along with the TV show. He could hear a knock at the door but he had no energy to move, luckily May was in the kitchen so was closer to it.

As the door opened, Happy was met with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, his heart fluttering as he was met with a smile.

"You must be Happy," May greeted him, "It's so nice to meet you." She opened the door fully for him to step inside. 

Happy realised right there that he had just formed a ridiculous crush on this woman. Look at her… she's phenomenal.

"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Parker." He cleared his throat and tried to prevent himself from showing his nerves. "I've heard so much about you.

"And I you! Call me May," she told him, "I've made some food for us all, Peter's on the couch. If you need anything I'll be right here," her eyes glistened as she spoke, looking into his.

"That's very kind of you… May." Happy replied, "You're very kind."

The woman in question blushed as she turned and walked him further into the apartment, she motioned over to the couch. 

"Good luck," she whispered, leaning into him. 

Happy nodded and turned his attention to the broken man on the couch. He walked around to see Peter mirroring Tony's moping, staring into space and wishing things were different. 

"Hey, kiddo." Happy smiled softly at him. 

Peter looked up at him through tired eyes, raising his eyebrows and slowly moving his legs from the other side of the couch. "Oh. Hey, I didn't hear you come in," 

"Mind if I sit?" Happy asked him

"No, uh, go ahead, sorry about the mess… do you want a drink or something?" Peter yawned as he looked around for the remote to pause the TV.

"It's okay, I'm staying for lunch." He sat down beside Peter on the couch and turned to look at him, giving him a sympathetic gaze. "How are you coping?"

"I'm not." Peter fake smiled and then paused the TV, sitting the remote beside him. "Uh… how… how is he?" He asked nervously, eyes flicking from the paused TV to Happy and back.

"The same as you." Happy told him straight. "I've had to move in for a while to make sure he eats and sleeps, which he refuses."

Peter looked hopelessly up to him, "Really?"

"Really." 

The younger man was sort of happy that he wasn't the only one miserable over this. Tony did care about him, that was obvious.

"Uh, how come you're here?" Peter asked.

"Well," Happy started as he picked his phone from his pocket. "I'm actually here to fix things. I need to tell you something that Tony won't, and he might hate me for this, but this is the only way that things can be fixed."

Peter stared at him in confusion, desperate to know what it was. If Happy could fix things by saying one thing… god that's magic! That's what they needed, one more miracle. 

"Please tell me," 

Happy took a deep breath in before he spoke, and when he did, he spoke slowly and clearly, making sure that Peter heard every word. 

"Tony didn't cheat on you. He was waiting for you to come back, and  _ she _ turned up. She forced him to drink, and she forced herself on him. He panicked, and he tried to get her to leave, talking about you the entire time. You have to believe me, Peter. And if you don't? I can prove it."

Peter's eyes were filled with tears as he looked at Happy with a mix of emotions. It was a mix of relief, guilt, misery, worry, concern and anger. He didn't know what to feel, his eyes wide as he tried to make sense of everything. 

"What… what proof do you have?"

"I have the CCTV footage of the entire night and afternoon, all the way up to after you left. I'm going to send it to you after lunch, and I want you to sit down, watch and listen to it. I'm not going to lie to you, Peter. It's going to be hard, and horrible, but you need to see this." 

Happy knew that this needed to be done, that he was already cleaning the mess up. He also knew the pain that Peter was going to feel whilst being allowed to watch this, but at the moment Tony was carrying it alone, and he needed his Peter.

Peter swallowed and nodded, closing his mouth and clenching his jaw. He took a deep breath in as he thought about it hard. "I want to see it."

"Good." Happy answered him, "Keep this between us, please don't show other people. It's really sensitive material, and I have no idea how Tony is going to react to me giving you this."

Peter sat up properly, letting his legs drop off the edge of the couch. "Why didn't he tell me this himself?" He asked quietly. 

Happy spoke honestly, "Because it's too hard for him to admit. He doesn't want you to think he's weak."

"Or maybe I just didn't give him the chance to tell me," Peter whispered. "Is this all my fault?!" He asked, freaking out slightly as he panicked and looked up at the older man.

"Not one bit." Happy held up his hand, stopping him from jumping on that train of thought. "I would have acted the same as you, given the situation. But Tony… Tony's too proud to accept what happened, and he's broken up over it. He told me… actually I probably shouldn't say it."

"What?" Peter asked him eagerly, "What did he tell you?"

"He's in love with you." Happy confessed, "He's lost without you."

Peter's face broke out into a smile for the first time in forever. "He's… he's in love with me? Not just loves me… IN love?"

Happy nodded. "Don't tell him I told you, he wants to tell you himself." He gave him a stern glare, "Promise me,"

"I promise!" Peter replied.

Two seconds later, May called them to the table for lunch. During lunch, May and Happy kept an eye on Peter, making sure that he was eating, as they both shamelessly flirted with each other. Happy couldn't help but be fascinated with every little thing she said and did. 

Before he left, he sent Peter the video footage, and received a kiss on the cheek from his gorgeous new friend. 

"Don't be a stranger," May told him as she stood at the door, "Now you have my number, don't be afraid to use it.",


	16. Chapter 16

Peter escaped into his bedroom after Happy left, surrounding himself with pillows and covers, making himself a safe space to watch the footage. He brought in a box of tissues and sat them beside him, in case he needed to cry, which of course he would need to use.

Peter also made sure that his Iron Man plushie beside him to cuddle into for comfort, as it seemed to be his emotional support item. 

He remembered Happy's warning that this was going to be a hard thing to watch. It took him a good forty minutes to gather up the strength to actually watch it. In that time, he dragged himself into a shower, revitalising himself and getting into some new clothes, making him feel more awake.

Now he was in the comfort of his room, with May in the next room if he needed her. He took the deepest breath in as he hesitantly pressed play.

\---

Peter watched as Tony stood in the kitchen, happy at the thought that it was him coming back into the penthouse. It was sad to see how his face dropped at mere realisation that it was Her.

Even the sight of her made Peter want to throw up, she was the worst. Her skeleton like frame, her soulless eyes. Maybe it was just because of the situation, but no one had ever looked so ugly to him.

She seemed friendly enough to begin with, which helped Peter to understand why Tony was completely fooled by her. She was really trying hard to make herself seem like a good person.

Peter watched as Tony locked his bedroom door, and smiled at photos of him before he drifted off. So far so good, Tony was just being his wonderful normal self. A little too trusting maybe? But wonderful. 

_ "Hey! Tony! I bought us some expensive wine, I was thinking we could finish our conversion before I leave?" She held two bottles in front of his face.  _

Peter wanted to hit her. He'd never wanted to hit a woman before, or even thought about it. But if he ever saw Her face again, he'd lose it. Peter clenched his jaw and balled his fists, the anger rising up inside him as he watched her force him to drink, holding it to his mouth.

"No means no," Peter gritted his teeth, seething with rage as She forced it down his throat. 

He couldn't even be mad at Tony when he took the glass and drank it, he just felt terrible. The older man was in such a hard position, with no way of escape. Peter's eyes were already blurry, his body hurt with the realisation of everything that was going on.

_ "So tell me, Tony. Is Peter really that good in bed?" _

_ Tony smiled, blushed and nodded, "You have no idea. He's the best." _

That was fucking sweet. Peter couldn't help but smile at that bit. Even drunk, alone and far from earshot of Peter, he was talking about him with such love and respect, caring about him and blushing. 

_ "My fiancé is extremely good, but he's nowhere near as good as you were." _

"Fuck you." Peter spat as he watched her stupid face. His face reddened. He had a horrible feeling that he knew exactly what was going to happen, and he wasn't sure he wanted to watch. But he had to. He had to know what happened.

_ "I'm really enjoying being with Peter." Tony blurted out. "He is really something." _

When she started to crawl towards him, Peter focused on his boyfriend's face, watching how he began to panic, watching as his whole body tightened up. He wanted to throw up, seeing Tony in such a vulnerable position, it was fucking horrendous. 

Her stupid boney gross hands were touching his man, forcing herself upon him. Peter's body began to shake as he cried with anger and pain, knowing that if that were him, he would be panicking even more.

_ "Get off me." Tony murmured, holding onto his glass tighter.  _

She didn't get off him. Peter growled, his teeth clenched as angry tears rolled off of his face. "GET OFF HIM." Peter exclaimed at the footage. He hated every second of this, that bitch needed to take her hands off of him. Not because he was Peter's, but because he said no.

_ "Peter… Peter is the only one who gets to touch me… you… stop."  _

Peter had to pause the footage, crying into his sheets as he tried to imagine how Tony was feeling right now. This wasn't even the worst of it, he had to deal with this and then Peter screaming at him… the younger man wanted to pull his hair out from the pain he felt.

When She climbed him, Tony freaked out and got out of there, knocking her to the ground. And Peter was cheering him on, that bitch deserved to be knocked down. He couldn't help but smile a little as she hit the ground. He rewatched that part a few times, seeing the shock on her face. Priceless.

Tony ran to the bathroom and the footage changed to see the drunk, panicked, worried and scared billionaire, staring into the mirror and telling himself to do it for Peter.

The younger man couldn't even tell you what emotions were surging through his body right now, it was insane how much he felt better and worse all at the same time. But now, he felt like the guilty party. That all of this was on him, and HE had been the one to hurt Tony.

She set up the sickening ambiance of the evening, not even giving Tony a heads up. He walked into it like a mouse to a trap. When she pulled off her dress, Peter nearly threw up.

_ "Where's your clothes?" Tony grimaced, nervously inching away. _

Peter noticed how frightened he looked, he had never seen fear like that in Tony's eyes.

_ "What do you think, Tones? I'll do whatever you want me to do."  _

_ "Stop it right now." Tony tried to speak seriously but it came out like a croak.  _

_ "We should get you out of that shirt," She raised an eyebrow. "You'd look better without it."  _

The onscreen Peter was cued in, walking in on the mess and jumping to conclusions, crying, screaming, making his man cry. In fairness, anyone who walked in on that scene would think the same, and all Peter wanted to forget about how he treated Tony. It was painful to watch to say the least, Peter actually had to skip until the moment he left the penthouse, eager to watch what happened next.

That was the moment for Peter where he realised just how fucking much he meant to the older man. He watched as the love of his life sat there, sobbing with his entire body, tears falling off of him like rain. He turned around and he screamed at her, shocking Peter that he could even sound that angry.

_ "Do you even know what you've done? You've killed my LAST CHANCE at ever being happy! You've ruined all the progress I've made! I was SO MUCH BETTER without you!" _

That stung Peter's heart like he'd been attacked by a swarm of bees. Peter was Tony's last chance? Peter… made him happy? Peter… was better than Her? He didn't want to watch anymore of this.

Jumping out of his bed he picked up his shoes, his heart breaking over the sounds of Tony crying and screaming. Luckily Friday initiated protocol and saved him, but it shouldn't be an AI there to make sure Tony doesn't die, it should be him. 

He grabbed his hoodie and keys, running for the door and heading out of the building as fast as he could. 

\---

Happy was sitting on the floor facing the window in the penthouse, his legs stretched out and his arms keeping him up as he watched the city life go on. Tony was lying on the floor, facing the same way with his head on his best friends lap, feeling sorry for himself.

He'd been crying again, and Happy couldn't help him find his happy place, because every time Tony thought about Peter, he broke down. So they settled for watching the skyline and talking.

"I like Peter's aunt." Happy admitted, staring at the blue skies.

"Yeah?" Tony asked. "I see it… you two would be cute."

The other man shook his head, "I've only met her once… but god, she's pretty… and sweet, and funny… and interesting… and lovely."

"Go for it." Tony replied tiredly, "Fall in love and don't let her go."

"What if I'm not good enough for her? I'm not exactly you." He said sadly, staring down at his feet and feeling sorry for himself too.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're better than me. No traumas, no addictions, no flaws. You're a good man with a good heart, don't count yourself out."

"I'm fat though." Happy spoke honestly, "Don't pretend I'm not because I know I am. You're… like what everyone wants in a man and I'm… not."

Tony grimaced, he hated hearing his best friend talk about himself like that and he wasn't having it. "Hap, there's nothing wrong with you. What did I tell you about saying that shit about yourself? No one has a problem with how you look except you. May had already seen you when she was flirting with you, right?"

"Uh. Yeah."

"Well then, you're fine. She likes you," Tony concluded. "And why wouldn't she? You're a catch."

The other man sighed heavily and smiled slightly, "Thanks." He said softly as he watched birds fly by him. 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, pretending that their issues weren't as big as they were. It was never awkward between them when it got like this, they had one of those friendships where nothing was uncomfortable to get through. The washing machine was the only noise heard, but it finished just before Tony started to talk.

"Hap?" Tony asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"I love him more than I've ever loved anyone…" he sighed, his voice wavering as so many emotions came out with his words. "I'll never get that back."

"I think you will." Happy comforted him, "You'll love again,"

"I don't want to love again! I want Peter or… or nothing! There is nothing else. Colours don't exist without him, I can't… I can't live without him." He closed his eyes as the pain drifted through his veins instead of blood.

"I don't even see the point in living anymore," he whispered. "How do I get him back, Hap?" He looked up at him. "What do I do to get him to come back?"

"I'm already back." Peter's voice spoke from behind them, making both of them jump. 

Tony shot up to his feet and turned to see his Peter, standing there with love in his eyes and a nervous expression. His heart was pounding like crazy as he saw the beautiful man he thought he'd never see again. He couldn't believe it, his body waved over with goosebumps as he looked surprised and confused.

"Peter?" Tony asked quietly, taking an experimental step forward. Peter didn't move back this time. The younger man looked so worried, like he didn't know what was going to be said or done. 

"Hey, Tony." Peter smiled at him, taking a small step towards him. "Is it okay for me to be here?" Seeing Tony again made his skin buzz, his heart flutter and his nerves sky rocket. God, even sleep deprived that man is gorgeous. 

Tony nodded, his eyes welling up as he swallowed heavily. "Always. What… what's wrong? How come you're here? It's so good to see you."

Peter bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes filled up with tears too, "I miss you." He confessed as his chin began to shake slightly "And I… I don't want to be away from you."

The older man smiled as his heart filled up with the happiness that he missed so much, and took another small step towards the man he loved, "I don't want to be away from you either… Pete…"

"You look exhausted." Peter smiled sadly, "Not been sleeping?"

Tony shook his head, "No. What about you?

"Me neither." He admitted. "It's been… fuck it's so hard to stay away from you." 

The older man nodded, understanding completely what the younger man was telling him, because he felt it too. Being away from Peter was like being away from oxygen. 

"I know. Pete… baby, I'm…"

Peter shook his head. "Don't say it. You… you don't need to," he said lovingly. "I should be the one saying it to you, can you ever forgive me?"

"There's no need to forgive you," Tony stepped closer to him, they were like a meter apart now. "Pete… you're so beautiful."

A tear fell down Peter's face, "Can I come home?" His voice cracked as he began to cry, "Can I come home to you?" 

Without another word, Tony eliminated the extra space between them and scooped Peter up in his arms, letting his arms wrap tightly around his back as Peter's arms wrapped around his neck. Peter sobbed into him as he dug his face into the younger man's hair, surrounding himself with the scent he missed so much.

"Of course you can," Tony stroked his back, wanting to burst from happiness. "You can always come home to me," 

Peter pulled back and looked over Tony's face, memorising him as his hands slid down to hold his jaw. "I want to live with you," he whispered as he searched both his eyes. "I want you always,"

Tony grinned, tears of happiness streamed down his face, holding Peter close. "You can, baby I've missed you so much." He leaned down and pressed his lips against Peter's, capturing him in a loving kiss, uniting their lips together. 

It was like all the pain of the last week had faded away as they melted in each other's arms, kissing away the misery that they once held. Peter's heart felt like it was glowing, getting to be with the man he adored once more, and this time they would never part again. 

Tony pulled him as close as possible, promising himself never to let Peter out of his life again, they had parted too many times by now, they were never going to part again.

Happy was sort of lingering in the background, not really knowing his place. He coughed just so they knew he was still there.

The lovers parted and grinned widely, wiping their faces of their tears, as they turned to look at Happy.

"Oh, hey Happy," Peter smiled, his face red with pure joy. "Sorry,"

"It's more than okay," Happy told him, "If you're moving in, I can head off. You guys have a lot to talk about,"

"You don't have to leave now," Tony told him, "You've got a ton of stuff here."

"I'll come get it later, it's not like my whole life is in the other room," he walked over to them. "Look after each other, you know where I am if you need me."

"Thank you, I'll call you later?" Tony offered as he kept one arm around Peter, itching to touch him and keep kissing him until he passed out

Happy left the penthouse, leaving Peter and Tony alone, giddily staring at each other as they refused to pull their arms away from each other. 

"So… you… you're moving in?" Tony leaned against the arm of the sofa, bringing Peter to stand between his legs. One hand on his waist and the other tracing the line of his jaw. 

Peter nodded, "I can't spend another minute away from you." He smiled as he leaned in and kissed Tony's cheek. "I want to go to sleep with you, and wake up with you, and never… ever… be away from you again."

"But," Tony furrowed his brows, still smiling. "What about what happened? Are you not still angry at me?"

Peter gave him a soft expression, looking into his eyes lovingly. "No, I have no reason to be. We should talk about this,"

Tony shook his head slowly and closed his eyes, "Pete… I'm not ready to speak about it."

The younger man moved forward and kissed him like he had been dreaming of these few days apart, pressing into him and holding onto his shoulders. He moved his lips against Tony's, showing him how much he loved him, missed him, needed him.

He pulled away, leaving Tony wanting more. Peter's fingers stroked the older man's cheek as he looked in his deep hazel eyes. "You don't have to say anything," he whispered. "It's just us, you're safe with me." 

Tony closed his eyes and smiled, he did feel safe. Finally. He hadn't felt this wonderful in what felt like forever, his man's arms around him and kissing him better, fixing all the new cracks that had forced their way into his heart. 

"I'm in love with you," Tony whispered, opening his eyes to see Peter's light up.

Peter broke out in the biggest grin, "I'm in love with you too."

  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

From the moment those words left their mouths, things seemed to fall into place. It was almost as if they hadn't parted last week on the worst terms, and although Peter was itching to talk to Tony about everything that happened, he didn't push it. He wanted everything to be perfect between them. 

He offered to make Tony dinner, but all of a sudden the older man snapped back to his old self, like having Peter there energised him and gave him a reason to keep living. He was the one who was making dinner from scratch, while Peter sat on the surface of the kitchen island, watching him with a smile. 

Every time Tony turned around to look at that gorgeous face, they couldn't stop grinning and blushing at each other.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Tony asked as he prepared vegetables. 

Peter's cheeks turned red as he looked down at his feet, biting his bottom lip. "Shhhhh, I'm not."

"Yes. You are." Tony told him, turning around and tapping him on the nose. "You're  _ gorgeous. _ "

The younger man was incredibly adorable right now, looking up at the older man through his long lashes. "You really think so?"

"Oh, you  _ know _ I do." Tony confirmed, smirking. 

Peter reached out his arms towards Tony, "Come here and kiss me," he pleaded, "I miss you."

Tony chuckled and walked over to him, standing in between his legs and letting his hands sit on his thighs. The older man leaned in, smiling as he watched Peter's excited face. "You're never going to stop going all 'goey' when I come near you, are you Sunshine?"

Peter shook his head, giggling. "Never, you make me feel all fuzzy." 

The older man let his hand gently touch Peter's jaw as he gently pressed his lips against his. Peter held onto him, kissing him lovingly as he tried to keep him there, putting more pressure into the kiss. 

Tony pulled back, smirking at his boyfriend. "I've got food to cook,"

"And lips to kiss, get back here, Stark." Peter grinned as he pulled the billionaire back into his embrace, kissing him hard and pressing his body against him. Tony moaned into the kiss as Peter wrapped his legs around him, his hands grasping in his hair.

"Baby, go run us a bath for after dinner," Tony whispered against his lips, his hands sliding underneath the back of Peter's shirt, his large hands caressing the soft skin. 

Peter nodded, "That sounds fun," he kissed him quickly, "And then I get to kiss you more.

Tony smirked, "And then you get to kiss me more." He confirmed, helping the younger man down off the counter. 

As Peter turned to head towards the bathroom, Tony slapped his ass making him squeal. The younger man looked back at him and stuck his tongue out before heading to run the bath. 

Tony stood there, cooking on autopilot as he couldn't seem to wipe the crazy happy smile from his face. That wonderful, young, beautiful, smart, funny, intelligent man in the other room loved him, wanted him and never wanted to lose him again. He felt like for the first time in his life he was completely content. 

All he had to worry about now was making sure he didn't do anything to hurt him again. He could hear Peter singing to himself down the hall as he looked around for soaps and other crap to put in the bath. Tony was never one for that kind of intimacy, but with Peter, he didn't mind it. 

The future was looking bright, the penthouse had a wonderful new look to it thanks to his best friend, and his heart was on the mend. It was going to take some time to fix the damage done by the wicked witch of the west, but he had his support there to help him. 

Life was going to be good from now on. He could feel it. 

Dinner was ready not long later, and he brought it through to his bedroom so they could sit on the bed and eat before they went for their bath. Peter sat up, cross legged as he faced Tony at the headboard, both eating their food.

"This is so nice," Peter commented, "I had no idea you were such a good chef."

"Well, what can I say? There's very little I can't do." He replied with a smile. "I'm also a very good ice skater but you'll never see that."

Peter nearly choked on his food as he laughed, "No way! You ice skate?"

"I was a kid once you know," Tony told him. "I wasn't always a boring old man in a suit."

"You've  _ never  _ been a boring old man in a suit!" Peter exclaimed, "I'd love to see you ice skate, oh my god I dare you to do it in your suit."

"I'm not making Iron skates!" Tony laughed, "I have better things to do with my time." He put another mouthful into his mouth.

"Yeah, me." Peter smiled sweetly as he continued to eat his dinner, he wanted to hurry up because the quicker they ate, the quicker they were in the bath together, and Peter could see Tony's amazing body again.

"That's right, BoyGenius." Tony winked at him, making him blush again. 

The second they finished dinner, Tony cleared away their plates and brought them through to the kitchen as Peter finished getting the bathroom ready.

When Tony came back into his room, he saw Peter leaning against the door to his en suite, wearing nothing but his underwear, his beautiful long legs crossed over at the feet as he looked at Tony with the sweetest expression. 

"Hey you," Peter said quietly, "Before you say anything, don't worry, okay?" 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows and nodded, slowly walking into the room and taking off his shirt. "Why would I worry?" 

Peter's mouth gaped open as his eyes scanned the now bared chest walking towards him, his heart racing. "I uh… I made it romantic in there…" he whispered, reaching out to hold onto the older man's body as he approached him. 

"Yeah?" Tony asked, sliding his arms around the younger man's body, pulling him against his own. "Do you mean… candles?"

Peter shook his head as he felt Tony's hot breath against his ear, "Even better. Candles are so basic." He smiled, kissing Tony's jaw as he pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"It's so pretty, wanna see?" 

Tony nodded and smiled, "Lead the way, baby." He slipped his hand into Peter's as they moved from the wall, Peter opening the door for them. 

As they walked inside, Tony noticed that the large bath was filled with hot water and bubbles, and the room smelled like incense. The lights were off, as instead of lamps or candles, Peter had decorated the room with fairy lights, making it glow something beautiful. 

"Pete… where did you get all this?"

"I found your old Christmas decorations, do you like it?" He asked nervously.

Tony turned around and smiled down at him. "I love it baby, let's get in? Hm?"

Peter walked over to the edge of the bath and sat down, watching Tony with a smirk and a glint in his eye. "Get undressed," 

Tony chuckled as he undid his belt, pulling it apart as he pushed his trousers down and stepped out. Peter's eyes were lovingly and desiringly searching his body. The older man felt safe, and yet insecure all over again. He walked over to the bath and pulled down his underwear, stepping into the hot water. He didn't feel like putting on a show right now, he wanted to be beneath the hot water and clean himself.

Peter rid himself of his boxers and climbed in too, his back against Tony's chest as the older man wrapped his legs around him. 

Tony's arms slid around his waist and his head lay against his neck. They closed their eyes as they listened to each other breathing, just enjoying the intimacy of being together like this.

Having Peter sitting like this made Tony's heart full again, his whole body felt like suddenly he was not the broken shell of a man he used to be, but instead he could feel everything to his core. He was basking in the glow of Peter's love.

For Peter, being in Tony's arms again made him want to cry from happiness. Having the older man adoring him in such a way, made him feel valid and loved. A feeling he was rarely allowed.

"I missed everything about you," Tony whispered against his skin. "You have no idea how hard it was."

Peter squeezed his arm, "I do." He whispered, "Because every moment away from you was like I was dying." He said sincerely. "My skin was burning for your touch."

Tony kissed his neck, "We've both been through a lot lately," he let his fingers gently stroke Peter's sides. "I'm just glad we're here now,"

"God, me too." The younger man sighed contently, "Being with you is like being happy for the first time in my life. Even just sitting here with you, or looking at you makes me feel like the luckiest man alive."

Tony held him tighter in his arms, "I can't believe I'm the one who gets to love you," he snuggled into him. "I get to kiss you and touch you and let you know how much I love you. I'm the lucky one."

Peter raised his hand behind him and stroked the side of the older man's face lovingly, turning his face to kiss him softly. "I hope we're always like this," he whispered. "I don't think I could feel more love than I do right now."

Tony chuckled, "Baby, this is just the beginning. Things will get better than this, I promise. "

"It gets better?" Peter gleamed, "I'm excited. I'm also excited to get to do other things with you," he kissed him gently again. 

"Hm," Tony nodded as they reverted back to their first position. He was silent for a minute or two, not knowing how to tell Peter that that whole mess with  _ her  _ had fucked him up. God, he hasn't even told Peter about it yet.

He wanted to tell him, but not like this, not when they were in the bath. Tony started to worry a little, he knew he was safe but he felt so weak right now. He kissed Peter's hair, reaching for some bubbles and pulling them closer, playing with the water. 

"Pete… I'm not feeling very, uh, sexual right now." He admitted quietly, terrified of Peter's reply. He didn't want to disappoint his gorgeous young boyfriend who probably had a high sex drive, but he physically couldn't let himself be touched much more right now.

"That's okay," Peter replied softly. "This wasn't about getting you into bed," he squeezed his hand in the water. "I'm just happy to sit here," 

Tony closed his eyes, breathing out in relief, feeling safe and warm. "Thank you baby, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit… I'm…"

Peter shook his head. "You don't have to explain anything to me, I don't need an apology and I'm not expecting anything from you." He held his hands in his own and brought them to his lips, kissing them gently. "If you don't feel like doing anything that's fine, I'm not gonna force you. I'll settle for snuggling until you're ready again. It's you I want, not your body."

He didn't expect what happened next. Peter never really expected this moment to make Tony cry, but he did, softly and into the younger man's hair, holding him even tighter.

"Hey, hey," Peter whispered holding his arms. "You're okay," he told the older man. "What's going on?"

Tony cried quietly into his neck now, feeling like he could finally let it out. The tears dripped down the back of Peter's neck. Peter told him exactly what he needed to hear, that he was now safe, and valid, and that he didn't need to do anything he didn't want to do. It was true love that connected their souls. Tony cried out of sheer relief that nothing bad would happen like that again, and that Peter was his safe and happy place.

"It's okay, let it out." Peter whispered, "You need to know that this wasn't your fault. Tony, you're safe now." 

They sat like that among the steam and the bubbles, holding each other close as Peter helped Tony through his emotions, letting himself really feel what he needed to feel. Ten minutes later, Tony spoke quietly against his skin.

"Thank you, Peter." He murmured. "I think I'm ready to talk about it, but uh, not in here."

The younger man nodded, "Whenever you want to, maybe we can move this to the bedroom?"

Tony smiled slightly, wiping his eyes. "Yeah, good idea, but uh, I want to…"

"What?" Peter asked cuddling into his chest. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to stay in here a little longer with you," kissed the side of his head. "There's something about being in a romantic setting with my amazing man, that just makes me never want to leave it."

"You are  _ so  _ cute." Peter grinned, blushing slightly. "This is a dream come true."

"Tell me about it," Tony kissed his cheek. "Tell me what you thought about me before we got together."

"Hmmm, where to start," the younger man smirked as he reached for the sponge, dipping it in the hot water before rubbing down his arms slowly. "I used to dream about you every night,"

"Really?" Tony raised an eyebrow. 

"Mhm, every single night." Peter spoke with a slow smooth voice, as he reminisced about the pain he put himself through, lusting after someone he thought he could never get.

"And I'd daydream about you every day. You in your suit, you giving me advice, hugging me...kissing me. God, I would imagine all these scenarios where you realised I was the one for you. Sometimes it would be soft and sweet, and sometimes you'd just grab me, push me against the wall and kiss me until we couldn't breathe." He closed his eyes and rested his head back on Tony's shoulder as the older man took the sponge from him and began to clean him down softly.

"That sounds lovely," Tony whispered in a low voice, his breath touching Peter's ear. "Did it go further than that?"

"Are you asking if I fantasised about you?" Peter smirked as both of Tony's hands were trailing up and down his chest sensuously, making his heart beat faster. He didn't want to be so turned on right now, especially after Tony not wanting to, but it seemed that the older man didn't mind.

"Well, did you?"

Peter moaned quietly, nodding as Tony's hands slid further down his body as he went, inching towards his crotch. 

"Yes… all the time." He breathed, "I got off after every time I saw you, I couldn't help it… you drive me wild," 

Tony chuckled against his ear, "I can tell… Petie, just because I'm not in the mood, doesn't mean I can't do this for you," he whispered seductively, letting his hand fall to Peter's hardening cock, wrapping around it in the warm water. 

"Oh… are you… are you sure?" Peter asked him in a small voice as he leaned back against him tighter, his legs stretching out. 

"I am," Tony kissed his ear softly as he watched his hand begin to message Peter's cock. He missed it so much, and seeing the younger man like this was almost cleansing to him. Peter wanted him, and he wanted Peter. 

"Ohhhh," Peter moaned, his eyes still closed as Tony touched him, the heat of the water heightening the sensation. Tony's fingers were made perfectly for this, making him moan and whimper. "Daddy," he whispered, his hand holding onto Tony's free hand, entwining their fingers together. 

"That's right baby," Tony encouraged him, loving the sight of Peter's wanting, soaking wet body, coming undone at his fingertips. "You deserve this,"

"I do?" Peter asked with a moan, biting his lip as Tony worked his magic, jerking him off and paying attention to the head of his cock, letting his fingertips swipe over the slit and massaging it before going back to the base. 

_ "Oh god, daddy," _

"You most certainly do," Tony's voice was like gravel, low and rocky, it was fucking hot. "You deserve hours… and hours of endless pleasure, you're such a pretty little thing." He nibbled on his ear lobe. 

"Uhh," Peter moaned, "I love you,"

"I love you too, baby, you know that, you should aaaalways know that." He moved his hand faster, bringing his second hand along with Peter's towards the younger man's balls, both of them massaging them.

"Fuuuu-hhhuuuuuck," Peter whimpered, his free hand moving up and grasping onto Tony's hair. "Say more things,"

The older man worked his hands, pressing his body up against his back, "You should see how fuckable you are, how fucking artistic you look, spread out like this. I adore you, I missed you so much," 

"Daddy… I'm gonna cum," Peter whimpered again, thrusting up onto Tony's hand and letting his mouth hang open. His pulse was racing as his body filled up with pleasure, he was so close. Tony knew just how to please him, and he never wanted it to end.

"I can't wait," Tony whispered, "I love seeing you cum, it's better than porn, come on sweetheart, let me see it."

Peter bucked up three more times before he came hard into Tony's hand, crying out his name and holding onto him tight. "TONY!" He moaned.

"There," Tony smiled, kissing his forehead and watching as he came down from his orgasm. He let his hand fall into the water to wash it, laying gentle kisses to Peter's temple. "That was so beautiful… I'm so privileged to have seen that." 

Peter grinned as he turned his head and kissed Tony's neck. "I'm privileged to have had you do that."

"Come on, baby, let's get out and we can cuddle up in our bed."

"Our bed?" Peter blushed.

"Yeah… you're moving in right?" 

The younger man nodded, "I am, I'm just… OUR bed… I share a bed with Iron Man. It's still not settled in." He laughed as he reached over to pull himself up, holding onto the sides of the bath and getting out. 

"That is a very nice ass," Tony commented as he watched his Peter wrap a towel around himself.

The younger man giggled and blushed even harder, "Come on, daddy," Peter held out his hand for Tony to take. "Let's get you into bed."

\---

Lying across from each other, with only their breathing in the air, they stared into each other's eyes, smiling as the small glow of the lamp kissed their faces. Tony's finger was gently smoothing over the line of Peter's jaw as he gazed into the hazel eyes that were so filled with love.

Peter's smile was enchanting as his heart was showing in every moment. He was so in love. 

"You mean everything to me." Tony's voice was barely more than a whisper. He watched as Peter's smile widened even more, his eyes glistening with happiness. 

"And you, me." Peter whispered back.

Tony took a deep breath in, "What I'm about to tell you is going to hurt." He warned him, "And I don't… I don't know  _ how _ to tell you what happened, but I'm going to try…"

"Tony, I -"

"No, please let me tell you." Tony asked him, "Even if you already know. I need to say it."

Peter nodded, his face was extremely sad, he knew how hard this was going to be, so he held onto Tony's hand tightly. "Go ahead,"

There were another few moments of Tony taking a few breaths, readying himself before he spoke. "Pepper," his body hurt just saying her name. "She tried to… force herself on me… she… I told her no but she touched me… and…" he clenched his eyes shut, trying not to take himself back there but his head wasn't listening.

"Hey," Peter shifted closer, placing his hands on Tony's face and making him look back at him. "Look at me… focus on me." He whispered in a comforting tone. 

Tony did as he was told and tried his best to focus on Peter's loving gaze. 

"You're safe." Peter told him, "She had no right to do that. It's not your fault."

The older man's eyes watered as he bit down on his bottom hip. "If I didn't -"

"No." Peter cut him off. "You were being a decent human being, trying to make a friend. Nothing you did... was wrong." He explained softly, "I need you to believe that. You are the victim here," 

The older man closed his eyes as a tear fell from them, his breath shaking as he tried to keep himself calm. "But -"

"But nothing." Peter pulled Tony to lie on his chest, wrapping his arms around him. "You're a good man, Anthony Edward Stark. A better man than you give yourself credit for, and you didn't deserve that. She is a disgusting, horrible, witch of a person, and she has no right to touch you."

Tony nodded as he snuggled into Peter, listening to his voice.

"The only people who have a right to touch you are the people you give permission to. I'm so proud of you for shouting at her and kicking her out."

"I take it Happy sent you the video?" Tony asked quietly.

"He did." Peter confirmed. "And I cried watching it. I was so angry, but I was so proud of you. And I wanted to kill myself when I saw om screen how I acted." 

Tony looked up at him, worried. "Baby, you had a right to be angry. It did look like I was cheating."

The younger man let out a deep breath, "I should have believed you'd never do that. I think the alcohol was a big throw off," he told him. "I just… I just jumped to conclusions and I hurt you." Peter admitted sadly, "And I'm so sorry,"

Tony kissed his chest and stared up at him. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have had her over without telling you. That wasn't fair to you… I didn't even think how it would have hurt you."

Peter stroked his hair, looking at him fondly. "All is forgiven," he whispered. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's all in the past, what matters now is that you're here… with me… and I'm never leaving again."

Tony smirked and moved up to lay a sweet and loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "If you did, there's nowhere you could go that I wouldn't find you and bring you home."

Peter blushed, "Anywhere you are, is home to me."

They kissed again.


	18. I Missed You

The next day when Peter woke up, he realised that Tony was cuddled into his chest, his head lying against his breast with his face against his skin. This was everything Peter had ever wanted, and he felt like his heart was finally full. The older man's body was warm and soft, it was like he was cuddling him like a child would a stuffed animal, he didn't want to let go.

Peter's fingers gently traced up and down Tony's back and shoulders, smiling to himself as he listened to the older man breathe against him. It was magical. Even though it hadn't been long that they'd been together, Peter knew that this was his forever. He could easily do this for the rest of his life. 

Last night was really hard for Tony to admit what had happened, but boy was it a brave thing to do. And the younger man wasn't at all upset about abstaining from sex for a while, because, of course, he loved the man. Tony wasn't just sex. Tony Stark was the love of his life. He was the melody in Peter's heart, the rush of emotions coursing through his blood, the light that always guided him home.

The man was love and passion, humour and wit, bravery and courage, strength and comfort. Tony Stark was the most beautiful disaster that had ever walked this earth, and yeah, he was flawed, but that didn't mean he wasn't perfect to Peter. 

Peter kissed the top of Tony's head, moving to stroke his hair. "I never knew what happiness was until you kissed me," he confessed in a quiet voice, assuming Tony was asleep. "And it was like you made me into a new person."

Tony was actually only half asleep, his eyes closed as he lay still against Peter's chest, wanting to hear what he had to say. 

"I don't think you know how special you are…" Peter lips against his head as he continued, smiling. 

"You're my person and I want to keep you forever… I love you," he whispered, cuddling into him. "I love you so much I want to marry you and start the life we talked about." 

"I love you too, perfect boy." Tony said in a sleepy voice. 

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake," Peter was startled slightly, "Good morning, handsome."

"Good morning, Sunshine." Tony replied, kissing his chest and sitting up to look the young beauty in the eyes. "You're so pretty in the morning."

Peter blushed and bit down on his bottom lip, "I can't be, I'm so gross." 

"So pretty." Tony leaned in and kissed his nose, making Peter blush more. "My boyfriend is the prettiest. I can't wait to show you off,"

\------

The next few days went just like that, Tony would sit and do his work as Peter watched him in awe, saying sweet things to each other from time to time. Peter only had a few things over at Tonys, but he stayed there every moment he wasn't at college.

Side by side, they would sit next to each other in bed, holding hands as Peter read his study materials and Tony read over work files. It was sweet and cute, completely domestic. And of course, every candle in the penthouse was gotten rid of, and everything had been de-pepperised. So there was nothing that could set Tony off in any way.

As for sex, Peter never asked about it. He just assumed that when Tony was ready, he would come to him. But he was more than happy to sit and cuddle him, hold his hand, kiss his forehead as they got through the days together. 

Tony suggested that on the weekend, Peter move his stuff into the penthouse, which they were both extremely excited for. The moment Happy heard that May was going to be helping them that day, he volunteered immediately to be the number one helper. He even rented himself a van to collect all of Peter's stuff on his own dime.

So as Peter and May packed everything up, Tony was making room for all of Peter's stuff. He couldn't wait for the younger man to move in. Even now, being away from Peter for an hour was killing him. Tony had no problem moving his things around, chucking his old memories away, because he was ready to make new ones with the most amazing man

He had finished with creating space when the elevator opened and Peter walked out, followed by May and Happy. Happy was carrying a tower of huge  boxes like it was nothing, obviously showing off in front of May, who he was outright flirting with as they walked in. May was giggling and smiling as she, too, carried stuff in. 

Peter skipped through with a happiest disposition, carrying bags as he looked around for his boyfriend. 

"Hey handsome," Tony greeted him as he walked over to the younger man, kissing him on the cheek. "Welcome home."

Peter grinned up at him, "I can't believe I live here,"

" _ We _ live here," Tony corrected him, wrapping him up in his arms and hugging him tight. "I'm glad you're home honey, I missed you."

Peter giggled and kissed his neck before pulling away from the hug. "I wasn't away for  _ that  _ long… I missed you too."

Tony was about to speak when he heard laughing from the other side of the room. As Tony pulled away from his man, he left a hand around his waist, looking up to May and Happy who were blatantly flirting with each other as they put the bags down. 

Happy looked extremely happy, with a ridiculously smitten looking smile planted on his face as May touched his arm as she laughed. Tony had never seen his best friend look so in love and affectionate, it made his heart warm to know that Happy was finally getting what he deserved for so long.

Tony looked to Peter with a smile, raising his eyebrows, to which Peter shrugged and smiled back in return. They watched the budding live birds for a few moments before Tony spoke up.

"Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you two go and grab some lunch, then bring the rest of Peter's stuff while Pete and I put away what we have so far?" 

Happy and May were thrilled with that idea, and immediately left to go out for lunch, so enthralled with each other's conversation that they had completely forgotten to say goodbye to the hosts. 

Soon, Peter and Tony were left alone. The older man pulled Peter onto the couch for a cuddle, wrapping him up in his arms. "So my darling," Tony smiled warmly at him, kissing him softly as he kissed his nose. "You still sure you wanna live with me?"

"Stop asking me if I've changed my mind," Peter giggled, his hands gently smoothing up Tony's back. "I've never been so sure of anything,"

Tony grinned and moved forward slightly, rubbing their noses together as he grinned. "God, I'm so in love with you. When did you get so enchanting?" 

Peter giggled as his cheeks tinged pink, "I love you too," he raised his hand to stroke Tony's jaw, making the older man sigh intently.

"Pete?" Tony asked quietly, "How come you haven't asked me for sex?" He looked him in the eyes.

"Because you're not there yet," Peter whispered, letting his thumb smooth over his cheek. "I'm don't want you to think you have to," 

The older man smiled warmly, licking his lips. "I know I don't have to with you, did you know you're the only person I've ever been with who doesn't expect sex with me?"

"Really?" Peter raised his eyebrows. "I mean, I hope that's a good thing?"

"It is."

"Because I really  _ really  _ enjoy having sex with you, like, it's beyond amazing in every way, I just want  _ you _ to want to," Peter explained, not wanting his boyfriend to think he wasn't interested. "You're like, the hottest man in the world. I just respect you, you know?"

Tony nodded, "I do know. And I love you even more for it. It feels weird being treated with respect in that way, usually my ex's just assumed they were getting it. But you…" he squinted his eyes and looked Peter in the eyes. "You see me… as a person… a brain… a heart… not  _ just _ a body."

Peter's lips curved up into the most endearing smile, biting down on his bottom lip. "You are much more than you see yourself as, Tony. I just want you to see what I see."

"I want to, but it's hard." Tony admitted, swallowing. "When you have so many problems, it's easier to accept the dark than the light... Peter, you make me feel like trying again."

"I do?" Peter asked hopefully, his adorable face lighting up. 

"Yeah, sunshine, you do." Tony answered warmly. "You make me feel so alive. I just want to be everything you want me to be."

Peter shook his head, "You already are. I don't want you to change a single thing. I love you even when you're in a mood, or going off on a tangent. There's nothing I'd change,"

"What about my body?"

"Wouldn't change it." Peter answered flatly. "Not an inch. Your body makes me quiver in ways I never thought I could," he stroked his jaw some more.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Tony whispered, closing his eyes and smiling, feeling completely in love and filled with that warm fuzzy feeling. "Why did it take us so long to get together?"

"We both had a lot of growing up to do," Peter whispered. "But, now we're together, we'll never be apart again."

"I'm sorry I haven't been intimate," Tony told him sincerely, "It's not that I don't want you, I promise you I do."

Peter gave him a gentle kiss on the nose. "I know you do, and I know that you need some time… but when you do feel like it, all you have to do is tell me, and I'm going to make you feel so good… so loved."

Tony's heart filled up with warmth as his stomach filled with butterflies. "Yeah?" His voice came out low and soft.

Peter nodded, keeping his gaze, speaking slowly. "Yeah, I'll do anything you're okay with me doing. I'll love every inch of you, kiss every part of that beautiful body, trace your scars with my tongue," 

The older man's grip got a little tighter into Peter's clothes. "Then what?" 

"Then? I'll get down on my knees for you, take that perfect cock of yours in my mouth, and keep going until you're sobbing with want,"

"Christ," Tony muttered, feeling his body heat up. He didn't realise that he could start to feel like this so soon, but Peter had a way of making him feel comforted and secure. 

"Then I'd lie you down," Peter whispered, noticing the way the older man's face flushed. "And I'd sit on top of you, take all of you inside me, god I don't mind waiting but when it happens… it's going to feel so fucking good." 

Tony felt a rush of heat through his body, arousal building up inside him. All he knew was that whatever happened now, whether he flaked or followed through, Peter would simply kiss him and tell him he's loved. The younger man had been the perfect boyfriend, the best partner, and now he wanted to show that man his appreciation. 

Something wonderful happened that hadn't happened for days, (yes it sounds like an overreaction, but Tony Stark used to always be up for it). He felt his cock harden in his trousers, pressing against Peter's sweet body.

Tony leaned forward and pressed his lips against Peter's soft ones, kissing him sweetly as he pressed into him. Peter leaned his chest against him, kissing him back, but not moving his hands from Tony's jaw. 

The older man's hand slid around Peter's waist, pulling him even closer, his fingers stroking the small of his boyfriend's back. Tony opened the kiss up, slipping his tongue into Peter's mouth, making the younger man moan so sweetly.

Kissing Peter was like a fucking drug, he could sit here and do it for as long as he was allowed to, tilting his head and going in deeper, grasping at Peter's shirt as it became a little more hungrier.

"You can touch me, Pete," Tony whispered against his lips. "I won't break," 

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything wrong,"

Tony kissed him again, "Touch me, please, I miss you." He almost whimpered, needing to feel loved instead of used.

Peter immediately began to kiss him back with more fervor, his hands moving to Tony's waist and holding his hips as they kissed on the sofa. Tony groaned into the kiss, pulling Peter on top of him to feel his body against him, feeling the younger man's strong and gorgeous physique that he loved so much. 

He had missed this. Not because it was sex, but it was sex with Peter, and it was safe. He felt so fucking safe. 

"Tony," Peter moaned as the older man's hands gripped at his clothed ass, making him hard in his jeans. 

Tony rolled them over so they fell off the couch and onto the new soft rug beside the sofa, both of them groaning as they pressed against each other. The older man's hands slid up Peter's chest, caressing the body that stayed on his mind.

"Oh, tony… are you sure?" He asked as he felt Tony's fingers massage his nipples. 

Tony leaned over him, kissing him hard as he slid his shirt over his chest. "So sure. Make me feel like I'm yours," he moved to suck on Peter's nipple as the younger man took his shirt off, chucking it to the side. 

"You want to be mine?" Peter asked, his hand in his own hair as he bucked up against Tony's chest. "Of course you're mine,"

Tony pulled away, looking down at him with lust in his eyes. "That's right, baby boy. I'm yours, I'm all yours." He licked his lips, his hand on his own crotch rubbing it slightly. "Can you take over? I need your touch, I… I want to come back with a good experience."

Peter grinned and nodded, "Come here, my love. I'll show you how much I adore you," he pulled Tony on top of him, turning them over and kissing him hard, his own hands discarding the older man's shirt. 

They kissed with the fire of their burning love, pouring every inch of desire and heart into each movement, hands stroking over the other's body. Both of them were hard and gently moving against each other as their tongues played with each other, soft groans and whimpers escaping their lips. 

Peter's lips travelled from Tony's lips to his jaw, sending needy kisses along his jaw, trailing down to his chest. His hands smoothed over the older man's body, trailing his palms over Tony's body. 

"You feel good," Tony whispered, closing his eyes and resting back on the fluffy rug. Peter's fingers halted at Tony's trousers.

"Daddy… am I okay to take these off of you?"

"Yes, please, baby boy." Tony spoke, lifting his hips to help Peter rid him of his binds. Peter pulled away to strip himself off and came back to his gorgeous naked boyfriend. 

Peter placed his lips back onto Tony's body, licking and kissing his stomach and abdomen, his hands massaging Tony's thighs. He then moved his mouth to press kisses against the sensitive area around his crotch. 

"Mmm baby," Tony moaned, one arm going under his head and the other reaching down to let his fingers stroke Peter's hair. "You're the only one who gets to touch me,"

Peter smiled as he moved to press a kiss to the base of Tony's cock, closing his eyes as he moved his hands to hold himself on his hips. The younger man began to kiss and lick his way up Tony's large cock, paying good attention to the head. He swiped his tongue across the slit and massaged it, wrapping his lips around him, he began to suckle as his hand wrapped around the base.

"Goodgod," Tony groaned as his boyfriend sucked him down. Peter wasn't going at it fast, he wanted it to last. He slowly took his hand away to sink down further on Tony's cock, edging himself closer to fit more in. 

"OHhhhhh," Tony moaned louder, slowly moving his hips along with Peter's movements, he was so hot and moist, his beautiful pink lips stretching around him. 

He looked down to see saliva dripping from Peter's lips, dripping down his shaft and clinging to his balls. Peter was fucking exquisite, sucking him so perfectly. This wasn't just a blowjob, this was an  _ I care about you and want you to enjoy this because I'll never hurt you and I want to hear you moan _ blowjob.

"That's right baby,"

Peter hummed around his dick, sliding Tony as far in as he could, the tip hitting the back of his throat. He could feel the older man writhe under him, little moans and whimpers escaping those tantalising lips.

"You suck me so good, petie-pie." Tony groaned, his head falling back as Peter pulled back, giving special attention to the head as his hands massaged Tony's balls and the base of his cock. 

"Daddy's super proud of you… fuck yeah… ohhh," he could feel the heat and pressure rising up inside him as Peter slid his tongue up and down his cock, laying wet kisses on his balls before taking him in again. 

"Pete… oh fuck! I'm so close, my darling!" He moved his hips a little more as Peter began to suck harder now, needing this just as much as Tony did. Peter worked harder, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobbed his head even more.

"Ahh… shit! Yes! Baby boy! It's coming… I'm so fucking close…" he gripped onto Peter's hair as he felt his skin heat up. "I love you! Fuck, PETER I LOVE YOU!" He cried out as he thrust up and came down Peter's gorgeous throat. 

The younger man stayed there, swallowing and moaning around his cock until it was soft. He moved away, licking the cum off his lips and gazing up at Tony.

The older man's face was red as he lay with his eyes closed and the biggest grin plastered on his face, he looked so happy and free. 

"How was that gorgeous?" Peter crawled beside him, entwining their legs and kissing his jaw. Peter was still extremely hard, but this wasn't about him. 

Tony didn't say anything, he turned on his side and pulled Peter in for a fiery kiss, holding him so close against him. Peter was taken by surprise as he was rolled onto his back, Tony pressed against him, kissing him hard and loving.

The stront frame above him held him so tenderly and yet with such a strength, making Peter never want to leave this moment or embrace. Tony's tongue was in his mouth, tasting himself and not caring, making Peter whimper and moan. 

He pulled his mouth away for a quick moment, sticking two fingers in his mouth and covering them with saliva, before reattaching his mouth to Peter's and sliding his slick fingers between his legs. Peter opened his legs further and moaned as Tony massaged his hole. 

"Can I?" Tony mumbled against his lips.

"You'd better," Peter replied before kissing Tony even harder, his arms wrapping around his neck. He moaned loudly as the older man's finger slipped inside him, sliding in and out, making him feel amazing. He let it slide in and out of him, relaxing as he relished in the sensations of being finger fucked by the most amazing man in the world.

Tony swallowed Peter's moans, biting down on his bottom lip as he pushed in a second finger, stretching the man out to be perfect for him. "More?" 

"Please," Peter's voice was high and needy. 

The older man moved back and spat down on his fingers before he let them go deeper inside, moving faster inside Peter's body. 

"Oh! Uh! Daddy!" Peter sobbed, stretching his legs and sweating as Tony fucked his perfect hole. 

"Do you like that?" Tony asked, leaning over him and watching his man come apart. Peter nodded, his body writing as his mouth hung open. "You're so fucking pretty,"

"Let me ride you," Peter managed to get out as he reached up to Tony, holding onto him. "Please," 

Tony kissed him hard, taking his hand from Peter's ass. He moved himself so he was sitting against the sofa, his legs stretched out. "Come here, angel." He held out his hand for Peter to take. 

The younger man crawled on top of him, straddling him as Tony slicked up his cock before holding onto him.

Peter smiled at him, catching his eyes as he sunk down around the older man's huge cock. Tony moaned loudly, his arms sliding around Peter's back as their chests were close together, wanting eyes filled with desire as they kept their gaze. 

"Fuck," Peter whispered as he sat there for a moment, licking his lips and rubbing his nose against Tony's. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too, baby." Tony smirked as he captured him in a loving kiss as they began to move against each other. The older man held onto Peter's hips as he raised his hips up and down, bouncing on his lap. 

"Fuuuuuuckkk," Peter moaned, panting as he worked himself harder against Tony's cock. 

"Peter?" Tony asked, taking a fistful of Peter's hair as he fucked up hard into him. "Baby?"

The stunning younger man, sweaty and dishevelled, eyes dark with desire and cheeks bright red, moaned loudly as he replied, "Yes, daddy?" His body getting closer to it's orgasm, the huge cock inside him filling him up so well.

"Marry me," Tony growled, biting his bottom lip and fucking into him harder. "Be mine forever,"

Tears fell from Peter's eyes as his mouth gaped open from both pleasure and surprise, his hand falling to his cock as he started to jerk himself off. "You mean it? Oh fuck, I'm so close!"

"Yes, fuuck, please say you will! Oh Pete! You feel so good!"

Peter moved himself faster, trembling as he attached his mouth to Tony's, shaking in his arms. "Of course I will." Peter moaned into his lips, 

"Fuck TONY!" He cried, cumming hard between them, coating Tony's chest in his cum as his body writhed in pleasure. Tony followed suits seconds later, exploding inside of Peter's perfectly tight ass, filling him up with his large load. 

They both were left panting and sweaty in each other's arms, holding onto each other on the floor. Peter rested his head against the older man's shoulder, kissing it gently. 

"Tony," he whispered as he felt the older man stroke his back. 

"Hm?" 

"Did we just get engaged during sex?" He giggled against him, making the older man laugh too as he hugged him tighter.

"I believe we did," Tony smiled, "Did you want a ring?"

Peter gently moved himself up and off of his boyfriend's lap, settling beside him and cuddling up under his arm. "Hmm, I don't know… we could get cute matching rings with little arc reactors on them." Peter mused, smiling as he was brought into the older man's full embrace. "And we can inscribe them."

"That sounds good," Tony kissed his head. "I'll get on that right away,"

Peter couldn't get the grin from his face as it seemed to become more real by the second. "Can I take your second name?"

"Do you want to?" Tony asked him, stroking his arm. 

"Uh… yeah!" Peter laughed, "I've got that scribbled all over my college books. Peter Stark is my favourite name." He gushed, entwining his fingers into Tony's. 

"You do?" The older man raised an eyebrow. 

Peter nodded enthusiastically, "I'll show you if you want when we get unpacked. Wow… this… this is the rest of our lives starting isn't it?"

Tony chuckled and kissed his head again. "Yeah, Peter. From now on, there's no pain, no trauma, no suffering… just you and I, being happy together."

Peter sat up and turned to face him with a warm smile. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Tony pulled him in for a soft and loving kiss.

"Neither can I."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me on what I think is my longest fic, please share your comments and thoughts, and let me know if you are wanting more and what you would do with it.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter - @theanyathea  
> And email me at annatoromir@gmail.com 
> 
> I love you all 💕

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Naughty Awaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797181) by [NightFall68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFall68/pseuds/NightFall68)




End file.
